Daughter of the Pokemon Master
by DragonRiderAshPotterLannister
Summary: Holly is the daughter of Pokémon Champion Ash Ketchum. On a trip through the far away Reltoh Region, Holly finds herself alone with only a brand new Light Type Pokémon to help her. Team Midnight takes her captive and train her to be a member. Ash needs to save his daughter, but does she want to be saved? Follow her adventures in a brand new region, full of brand new Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1: A Shocking Encounter!

**Chapter 1: Mountain-top Encounter!**

**This is the story of Holly, the daughter of Ash and one the women he met on his journeys (I won't reveal who the mother is! You'll just have to wait and see!) Ash has been traveling in the Reltoh Region, a region of my own invention, for the summer taking on challengers. This Region has its own Pokémon Gyms and a League. It also has two new Pokémon Types: Light and Spirit Type, which I will explore in the story. The main character of the story is Holly, not Ash (it's time to pass on the torch I say!) I hope you enjoy!**

**HOLLY:**

Holly shoved her face against the car window as the vehicle climbed the steep mountain road. Her blue eyes squinted as she gazed at foggy valley hundreds of feet below. It was early morning and the only human who was pleased with the absurd hour was her father, Ash Ketchum. Glancing at him, Holly took in his messy raven locks sticking out from a baseball cap from his native Kanto, his brown eyes intent on the road, his fingers drumming a beat on the steering wheel as he hummed an old tune. His best friend and partner, the electric pokémon Pikachu softly slumbered on his lap. Holly narrowed her eyes at the rodent's peaceful breathing and envied his ability to sleep on such a bumpy ride. Holly muttered some choice words under her breath and unfortunately Ash seemed to hear her.

"Quite the scowl you've got there Holly. Could it be you're picturing your bed back in the hotel?" Apparently Dad had noticed her grumbling from when she had woken up until now. _Of course he had_, Holly thought to herself.

"Can't hide anything from you Dad." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Was it the frequent sighs or just the obvious fact that we got up at 5 in the morning that clued you in?" Holly stretched her shoulders back and yawned. "What could be so important that we had to leave the hotel before the crack of dawn?"

"Honey, you know a Champion can't walk in public without attracting attention." Dad explained, eyes on the road. "If we had left any later, the press would have found and followed us, and our trip would have been spoiled."

"Yeah yeah. The press." _Been dodging them my whole life._ Could you at least tell me where we are going?" Holly whined. "It better be someplace good."

"Just you wait Hol! It's a surprise, but I know you'll love it." Dad said with a smile. "After all, you can't really complain. I was up hours before you!"

Holly breathed a frustrated sigh. "Well yeah Dad! I'm not a Champion who has to train for challengers all the time. Where do you get your energy anyway? You can't have gotten more than 4 hours of sleep."

"I get my energy from coffee and pure awesomeness! Ha HA! You can't spend most of your life sleeping! You miss all the fun." With a wink, Dad slowed the car and pulled onto a trail through the forest. Holly peered out the window to see the pine trees flash by. The branches were so tightly interwoven that light couldn't get through them. Soon the car was bumping over roots and Holly was jostled in her seat. Glancing at her father, she noticed excitement in his eyes and the car sped up.

"Daaaaad! Slow down! Jeeze!" She cried as trunks and branches seemed to spring out of the darkness. Dad just skillfully yanked on the wheel and swerved through the foliage.

"This'll wake you up Hol! WOO WHOO! This is part of the fun! I have it under control!" Dad laughed and the car dove down a small hill and up another flying up into the air. Upon landing, Pikachu finally woke up.

"Pi? PikaPi? Chaaa!" said the little yellow Pokémon. After a yawn Pikachu sat up and looked out the driver's side window. "PiPikachu!" he cried out happily.

"See Hol? Pikachu trusts me! Swerve left, swerve right, and dodge the double trunked tree. It's just as Professor Larch told me."

"Professor Larch? The old crazy guy who was talking about the new Pokémon Types in the region? What was it, Glow and Phantom? Whoa watch out for the bush!" Holly screeched. Dad veered around the thorny shrub and kept up the insane speed. Not that it stopped him from jabbering away is if he were just walking normally.

"Light Type and Spirit Type, honey. I don't see why not. Dark Type, Steel Type and Fairy Type were all discovered while I was traveling. Why can't there be more? After all the places I've been, nothing would surprise me. Oop! We're here!" Dad slammed on the brakes and the car slid to a halt. Holly flew forward at the unexpected stop and just as quickly slammed back into her seat, her black hair flying all over. Glaring at the windshield, she blew a strand away from her face, turning a scowl at her father. Ash just shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Hol. But we made it! Grab the picnic basket and follow me!" He shouted gleefully, springing from the car and out into the dense trees, Pikachu on his heels. Holly could never stay mad at her father for long. With a light sigh and a half smile she kicked her door open, paused to grab the food and sprinted after Ash.

"Dad wait up! You know I can't keep up with your long legs!" Holly yelled. She heard crashing through the bushes just ahead and followed the sound. Suddenly she found herself face to face with a wall of fur. Stepping back trying to keep her balance she slipped on something soft and fell on her back. "Oof!"

The wall of fur made a loud roaring noise and sprang to its feet. Several feet taller than her, grey fur covered massive muscles and claws as long as her hands. Hard black eyes burned into hers and she looked in horror at the large jet black teeth and worse still, inky colored steam pouring from its wide open jaws. Holly felt very small compared to this monstrous creature. With a low growl, the beast snapped it teeth right above her. Holly lay on the ground staring in equal wonder and fascination at the massive beast.

Summoning her courage, Holly took a breath and let her eyes become kind and calming. "Hello there! Sorry to wake you… and was that your… paw I slipped on? I'm so sorry…" She croaked and eventually trailed off, trying to sound brave but only mustering a low murmur. The hulking figure was not amused. Apparently he didn't like being woken up at this hour any more than Holly had earlier this morning. But unlike Holly had, the beast let out a deafening roar, steam pouring from his maw, some billowing in Holly's face but most of it blasting into the sky. _Ew, _thought Holly, _at least I didn't blast that at my dad when he woke me up this morning! _With a little panicked squeak she thought furiously, W_here IS Dad?_

"Holly!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Ash and Pikachu come to the rescue. _Well thank Arceus_, Holly thought to herself.

"Hey you! Steam Breath!" Dad yelled trying to get its attention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Infernape, I choose you!" Ash snatched a Pokéball from his belt and hurled it into the air. In a blast of light, the flaming ape landed skillfully on the ground, ready to face the threat.

The hulking beast turned towards his opponent in a rage and sent a blast of steam towards the Trainer and his two Pokémon. Ash leaped to one side of the column of smoke and Infernape and Pikachu hopped to the other. With a spark from the giant grey beast's mouth, the plume of black smoke caught fire and exploded. Holly covered herself with the picnic basket she still gripped and felt the heat of the blast through her jeans. She quickly looked up to make sure that her father was fine. Dad had rolled to safety and was looking at the beast in shock.

"Clever Pokémon. Projects gas and then lights it on fire." Ash mused to himself. "Gotta end this fast. Infernape, use Dig! Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Let's go!" Infernape dived into the ground as easily as a Swimmer might dive into a pool. Pikachu focused and with a "PikaaaaCHUUU!" let loose a powerful blast of electricity that arched towards the enemy. The beast took the shock and fell to its knees. A split second later, Infernape burst up from the ground and clocked the beast right on the chin sending it reeling. It turned angrily towards its tormentors letting loose a roar with bits of smoky gas.

"Not this time!" Dad yelled "Pikachu Quick Attack! Infernape use Mach Punch!" Both extremely fast moves hit the beast at the same time and it was unable to battle anymore.

"Holly! Are you all right?" Ash exclaimed, running over to his fallen daughter and glancing her over. Holly realized she wasn't in any pain and took a quick look at herself. Her jeans had a slight bit of scotched smell to them but the picnic basket had saved the rest of her from any serious burns. Her green jacket had pine needles all over, but nothing a quick brush off couldn't fix.

"I'm okay Dad. Nothing broken or anything." Holly accepted the hand Ash offered and was pulled to her feet. Holly guiltily looked over at the fallen hulk of a Pokémon. "It was my fault. I ran into him and he attacked me in defense. I'm thankful you saved me Dad, but I think you might have over done it."

Ash scratched his cheek and said, "Well, I feel sorry he got taken down especially if he was only protecting himself." But her Dad's tone and eyes grew hard as he growled "Either way, there isn't anything I wouldn't have done to protect you him." Holly felt a chill at his aggressive expression but then a swell of affection for his protective nature. _Dad's always going to be there for me._

"What kind of Pokémon is he anyway?" Ash wondered aloud as he reached for his Pokédex.

"Don't worry Dad. I got this. I got my very first Pokédex from Professor Larch remember?" Holly informed him and took out her brand new device from a pocket and aimed it at the hulking figure, stilling lying unconscious on the forest floor. A picture of the grey beast appeared in holograph form, hovering in front of the father-daughter pair.

A calm female voice read aloud information on the Pokémon: "Spitfire the Ignite Pokémon and the evolved form of Flandel, this harsh looking Pokémon can burn the gases it produces from its mouth with a spark it creates with its teeth." Holly stowed the device and looked at the fallen Spitfire. Ash approached the beast and knelt beside it. Infernape growled stood ready to fight some more but Pikachu relaxed and crept up beside Ash. Dad took off his pack and pulled out a Super Potion. He began spraying a few of the wounds that the Pokémon had acquired in the fight murmuring soothingly to the beast as he worked.

"Easy there fellah. Take it easy. I'm sorry I had to fight you. I had to protect my daughter. Holly would you come here please?" Ash called softly to her. "Slowly. You don't want to upset him."Holly warily glanced around and for half a second considered shaking her head, refusing her father's request. But no. This poor Pokémon was injured because of her. She would own up to her deed and try to make it better.

"Hello again Spitfire. Remember me?" At this point the Pokémon had awoken and was looking gratefully at Ash as his wounds were healed and bandaged up. Seeing Holly approach, he let loose a quick snarl. Holly took an involuntary step back at the same time as Ash patted the beast comfortingly. Dad looked at Holly wondering what her next move would be. Would she do the smart thing and walk away? Or would she try again?

"Sh sh. I know buddy." Holly calmly and quietly told the Spitfire. "You're hurt and you blame me. I am very sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident and to show my feelings, you can have some of the food we brought." Holly said, showing the picnic basket she had managed to keep ahold of this whole time.

"Here you go! Look! It's an Oran berry sandwich! My favorite! But I'll give it to you. Here, try some." Holly sat down by the Spitfire's head and offered the sandwich. The Pokémon glanced at her, smelled the sandwich and reached out with a bright neon yellow tongue that Holly hadn't noticed before. Holly gave the beast the sandwich and giggled. _How odd that this big bad Pokémon with its smoke and fire has that silly looking tongue. _The Spitfire gobbled up the sandwich and if ever a Pokémon could smile, this one did. Suddenly it extended its long tongue and licked the side of Holly's face, making her hair stick up.

"Yuck!" She cried laughing playfully pushing the jaws of the Pokémon away. "Your breath smells yucky bud! Don't do that!" She grinned at the Spitfire and thanks to the Oran berry sandwich, it already looked a ton better. Ash nodded approvingly at his daughter and was impressed with how she had handled the wild Pokémon. They helped the beast up on his feet.

"Oh shoot!" Dad said suddenly. "Hurry Holly! We are going to miss it if we don't move now! Come along this way and don't get left behind!" Ash sprang off into the trees again shouting a quick "Infernape Return!" as he passed the fire ape. Pikachu waiting for Holly this time around, stopping at the edge of the glen. Holly turned to her new friend and patted it on the nose and looked into its black eyes. They didn't look nearly as harsh this time.

"Good bye for now! I hope to see you again!" she told the Spitfire and sprinted after her father.

"Wait up Dad!" Holly yelled as she and Pikachu rushed into the woods. "This surprise had better be worth it!"

**What did you think? Let me know! This is just the first chapter of many to come. Review if you want to!**

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic Lunch and Dreams!

**Chapter 2: Picnic Lunch and Dreams! **

**Holly's story continues! Where is Ash taking her? Will she meet Spitfire again? Will we encounter new pokémon? You bet we will! Just keep reading and review if you like (or don't).**

**HOLLY: **

Holly and Pikachu raced through the forest. The nimble yellow Pokémon hopped over bushes and slid down tree trunks like a pro. Holly was not so skilled. She slipped on some moss and tripped over several roots. But she always got up with a smile on her face, even after she scraped her knee from tripping on a rock.

_Dad's excitement is contagious _she thought to herself. _I have no idea where we are going or what we are doing, but I just can't help it._ Suddenly Holly and Pikachu burst out of the foliage and Ash was standing on some grass at the edge of a cliff. The morning sun was just beginning to light the morning. The wind softly blew in her father's hair and she saw him take in a contented sigh. She must have made some sort of sound upon arriving because Dad turned around to watch both of them approach. He grinned widely.

"You made it Hol! Thought I mighta lost you again." Ash said with a smile. "What do you think of the view?" He gestured grandly at the view beyond the mountain. "This is why I brought you up here."

Holly stepped forward, thinking: R_eally? He brought me up here to see a sunrise? Pleeeaase…_ But any reluctance she had faded away like dew when she saw the magnificent vista. Holly took it all in. The mountain she stood on was surrounded by a large forest, towering trees looking like toothpicks far down in the valley below. Mist curled among the mighty oak and pine trees, dissipating in the gentle morning breeze. She caught sight of a flock of rainbow colored flying type pokémon gently flapping their wings, no doubt in search of some breakfast. Holly moved her eyes further towards the horizon and caught sight of the first rays of the sun creep over the faraway grassy plains. All the colors in the rainbow seemed to blast forth and reflect on the clouds. Holly saw marigold, pink, violet, indigo, and red seep from the ground and shower the entire valley in light. The shadows of the pre-morning were swept away in moments as the sun rose higher in the sky. The wind picked up strength and blasted the father-daughter pair in their faces, sweeping raven locks in the breeze. Dad had turned to watch his daughter's reaction to the view. Would she like it as much as he would have hoped?

Holly's eyes shined brightly and she laughed and twirled around in several circles, pivoting on her feet. She raised her arms up and grinned, inhaling the fresh mountain air.

"So lovely." She murmured. "I'm actually glad you took me up here Dad. How come the sunrises are so colorful here?" She asked, turning a glance toward her father.

"I have heard that since Reltoh is the only region with Light Type Pokémon, the Sun blesses the region each and every morning with beautiful colors. But let's prepare the food first. We can talk while we eat. Let's take a look in that basket you have and make sure you didn't give away all the food to wild Pokémon!" Dad said with a wink.

"Hey! It WORKED didn't it? That Spitfire was a regular softy when I gave him the food." Holly folded her arms and scowled. "I thought I was pretty clever."

"I was kidding Hol! Relax! The mountains beautiful, we don't have any obligations today and the food is fresh! Enjoy some of my gourmet cooking! I'm no Brock or Cilan, but I like to think I learned a trick or two." Ash chuckled and opened the picnic basket. He pulled out a folded metal object that he set on the ground and unfolded it, in seconds producing a large sized table. He also grabbed two similar folded structures and quickly unveiled two chairs. Holly was surprised that Ash had brought along furniture.

"How on earth did those fit in there?" Holly inquired.

"Trade secret." Ash explained with a wink. "Both Cilan and Brock packed tables in their bags. I'll show you how to do it someday." Holly rolled her eyes.

Ash brought out the food. A stew he had created in their kitchen back in the hotel room. Even cold, it smelled delicious. He also brought out some smaller sandwiches and a bottle of orange juice, with two glasses. Last he brought out several packets of brown pellets.

"Pokémon food! Can I feed them today?" Holly pleaded.

"Sure thing Hol. You feed them while I get the rest of the food ready. All right everybody!" Ash called as he tossed five Pokéballs in the air. "Come on out!"

Five Pokémon emerged. Infernape, the fire ape of Sinnoh, Glalie, the Ice Type from Hoenn, Greninja, the ninja from Kalos, Noctowl the flying owl of Johto, and Snivy, the clever grass type from Unova.

"All right Infernape! Can I have your help heating the stew? Glalie use Ice Beam to give us some ice for these drinks!" Both pokémon responded to Ash's orders, Infernape hopping over and using a carefully controlled Flamethrower to heat the soup. Glalie growled and with shouted "GLAYYY!" shot a powerful Ice Beam on the grassy hillside and created a mountain of ice.

"Whoa! Bit too much there Glalie!" Dad cried out. He looked around and all the pokémon had paused to laugh at Glalie's overzealousness. Glalie floated around sheepishly saying its apologies, "Glay glay."

"That's all right Glalie." Holly said comfortingly "It'll melt eventually." She turned to the Unova grass Starter Pokémon Snivy. "Snivy! How about helping us make some smaller ice cubes for drinking glasses? Use Vine Whip to shatter the ice!" Snivy responded instantly and brought out powerful tendrils of vines from her shoulders and immediately went to work smashing the ice down to size, chunks flying everywhere.

"Greninja! Lend Snivy a hand. Smash that ice with Cut!" Holly commanded and the ninja Pokémon leaped into action, using his skills to beat the ice into submission. Soon the hill was covered with perfectly sized ice cubes. "Perfect!" Holly called. She turned to Noctowl.

"Noctowl! Use Extrasensory to pick up enough ice cubes to fill these two glasses!" Holly ordered. The shiny owl Pokémon's eyes glowed and some of the cubes floated in the air and landed in the two glasses. "Tauroseye!" Holly exclaimed. "Good work everyone! Now dig in! We have food for everyone. Holly carefully sorted the correct type of food to each type of pokémon. She paused when she gave the food to Snivy.

"Good work girl. Thanks for your help." Snivy gave her a cute wink and a "Sni-vee!" Snivy and Holly had become close friends ever since Holly had stared traveling with Ash this past summer. The two often hung together to watch Dad train or take on challengers. Snivy was a skilled and tricky battler whose speed helped it dodge most attacks and its use of Attract would shock even the most versatile of Trainers. Snivy was proud of its skill and often acted aloof around other people and pokémon. But its pride would melt in the presence of Holly. They were best buds and knew each other well.

Holly walked back to her father who, with the help of Infernape, had managed to fully prepare the meal.

"Go get some food Infernape." Ash told his Pokémon "You did well today and you deserve the meal." Infernape leaped over to his bowl and started devouring his food, just like the others.

Ash and Holly sat at the table together and Ash divided the food between them. "You handled the pokémon well just now. I think you are almost ready to go on your own Journey!"

"I'm past ready Dad! All the other Pallet Town kids left years ago! I'm twelve, almost thirteen and I'm stuck being home schooled by Mom!"

Ash frowned as the common topic of her Training Journey was brought up again. "Your Mother and I didn't think you were ready yet. Plus you've been a huge help to Professor Oak back home. Gary and Max could not run that place on their own." Ash tapped his spoon on the table in a quick drum beat. "I took you on this trip to Reltoh to give you some final lessons before we let you travel on your own. Aren't you having a good time?"

Holly sighed and said, "I'm having a blast, but it's just not the same. By the time you were my age, you had beaten a ton of Gym Leaders! I just want…"

"… To get out there on your own and explore the world." Ash finished for her.

"Exactly!"

"I know just how you feel Hol. Your mother and I just wanted to give you some bonus experience. We figured it would be a good learning trial to have you travel with your old man for a summer to make sure you like it." Ash explained. "The road of a Pokémon Trainer is long and never really ends. It can be a hard life. Are you just as sure now that you want to do it?"

"Of course I'm sure! Meeting the Spitfire made me want to catch and train my own Pokémon even more! I know I can do it." Holly gripped the table until her knuckles went white. She looked off towards the valley, her eyes not on the fog and sunrise, but the future.

Ash nodded. "That day will come soon enough. I think Kanto is a great place to start your challenge. It was the first region I traveled through and that way I can be close by if you need me. You could just go to Pallet Town quick, and Mom and I could help."

"I don't know Dad. Kanto's so familiar. I've already see a lot of it." Holly explained "I'd like to pick somewhere new! Someplace no one in our family has been to! I want to blaze my own trail!"

"Don't worry about that! You'll have plenty of time to pick your next region while you are traveling through Kanto." Ash said. "Come on honey. Say you'll do it. For Mom and me."

Holly locked eyes with her father and saw that hopeful look her father did so well. But she also detected a bit of the usual stubbornness as well. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Holly sighed.

"I guess so Dad. I can't wait." Holly summoned a smile, which seemed to convince her father.

"It'll be great! You can visit all the Gyms! I hear Forest is doing a great job running the Gym for Brock! He would be the perfect first Gym Leader to face…" Her father continued excitedly about their home region. Holly listened but her mind wandered, back to the Spitfire. A strange pokémon that even her well-traveled father had never seen. She made a vow to travel through the Reltoh Region someday.

"Dad." She said suddenly, interrupting her father, who was going on about his meetings with Gary Oak back when they had traveled through Kanto.

"…What's that Hol?" Dad inquired.

"I was wondering about this region a bit. Does it have its own system of Gyms and Pokémon League and everything?" Holly asked. "Do you know anyone else here?"

"I haven't heard too much about this region, honestly. They keep to themselves for the most part, rather isolated. I do know that they have their own Elite Four and Champion. We might run into them soon. I also know a few friends of mine who have come here. My friend the Dragon Master Iris has settled here after her bid for Unova Champion ended in defeat. She is training to the East of here last I heard."

"Cool! I've heard a lot about Iris. Maybe we'll get to see her too. That would be fun!"

"Who knows? I think it would be hard to find her. When Iris trains, she lives in the woods and sleeps in the trees. It would tough to locate her at all."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Either way, you know I have the rest of the trip planned out! First we head up to the Underground Lake underneath the Coloro Desert. And then we head East for Tmelta Rolls, I've heard they taste delicious! Then we head north to do…" Ash continued with his summer plans and it sounded very interesting to Holly, but eventually her thoughts trailed off again. She didn't want to follow a strict travel plan! She wanted to walk and let the wind guide her steps! Only the promise of the next Gym Badge would be her goal. She didn't want to skip over all the best parts of the region by driving past them. She wanted to walk on the dusty roads and meet tons of new people.

"It sounds really fun Dad." Holly said interrupting her father again. "I really can't wait. Do you think we could take a nap? I need some rest after this morning," Holly stretched and yawned loudly. "Catch up on some sleep ya know?"

"Sure thing Hol, sure thing." Ash said. "I think that's a great idea. We should lay down under that tall pine tree over there. It'll shelter us from the wind." Father and daughter efficiently packed away all the supplies and the pair, along with all the pokémon, were soon resting under the tree.

"Sweet dreams Hol." Dad muttered. "We can talk some more later." Ash was soon snoring softly. _My dad can fall asleep almost instantly._ Holly mused to herself and soon fell dreams of her own.

Holly was dreaming about Professor Larch's lab. It was exactly how she remembered. Test tubes bubbling with odd liquids. Several of the lights burnt out, never been replaced by the absent minded Professor. A green house was on the side of the building filled with unusual plants and home to many Pokémon. The father-daughter pair stood listening to the Professor. He wore a white lab coat, singed on the bottom from a Fire Pokémon attack. His hair was pepper grey and his purple eyes flashed intelligently as he explained the new Types he had discovered.

"It's fascinating really! Light Type and Spirit Type are found only in the Reltoh Region. Their types are fascinating because each resist and are immune to lots of Types. The Light Type Pokémon all have a special aura around them that weaken most types of moves, except four I have discovered which can break through and create super effective damage. Bug Types and Fairy Types are attracted to the Light and therefore can attack them effectively. Grass Types suck in Light to make themselves stronger and Dark Types can smother the Light with darkness. The interesting thing is that Light Type moves are also super effective against Dark Pokémon. Each can beat the other! Light also beats Poison, Ice, Dragon and Electric." The whole time he was talking, the Professor was walking around, restlessly looking at his clip board and examining the liquids. He clicked his teeth and scribbled furiously when he noticed a certain green liquid boiling over.

"I see and it sounds very interesting but…" Ash started but was quickly interrupted by Larch.

"I know isn't it? But Spirit Type is even more so! Spirit Pokémon are not from this world and therefore most types of moves cannot even hit them! I've discovered that Flying, Poison, Electric and Psychic moves are super effective against them. Oh and Spirits are super effective against each other of course. But the really cool part about it is the fact that NO OTHER move can even touch the Spirit Types. They just go right through them!" Larch cackled gleefully and then suddenly yelled "Oh no! I forgot to feed the Flandel! They'll burn the place down if I don't hurry!"

The Professor took off in a sprint. Ash and Holly paused to look at each other.

Holly grinned "Funny guy. I didn't understand half of what he said."

Ash shrugged "I caught most of it. I think I might want to have one of those guys on my team. It could be useful to have a Pokémon who can resist or be immune to many Types. Come on. We don't want to lose him." Ash and Holly started after the Professor.

The dream faded abruptly and Holly sat up. She rolled her shoulders and neck and looked around her. Ash slumbered beside her, Pikachu curled up on his stomach. Infernape, Glalie and Greninja leaned on each other snoring loudly. Noctowl and Snivy lay on different branches each breathing lightly.

Holly rubbed her eyes and then got an idea. _Everyone's asleep! Now is the time I can catch my first Pokémon! Dad will be so proud when I come back with a brand new friend. When I'm traveling in boring Kanto, at least I'll have a fun partner. _Holly giggled excitedly and crawled over to her father's pack. She pulled a smaller sized bag from inside it. She grabbed some of the leftover food, a Super Potion, and then she saw one of her Dad's extra Pokéballs. Her hand paused over it. Summoning her courage, she snatched the sphere.

_I'll give him one of my Pokéballs when I start on my Journey. _She resolved. _Just think how thrilled he'll be when I show him my very own Pokémon! _With that thought, Holly crept over into the trees and stealthily leapt into the forest. Only one Pokémon heard her go. Snivy opened an eye and watched her leave. Leaping to her feet, the tiny emerald grass type Pokémon swung down with a Vine Whip and climbed a tree, intent on following her friend.

**That's the end of Chapter 2! I know this one wasn't particularly action packed. I have to set up the world and characters first! Just wait until Chapter 3! Stuff is about to get reeeeeaaaalll! Join me next time and don't forget to review and comment!**

END OF PART TWO


	3. Chapter 3: Holly's First Pokemon!

**Chapter 3: Holly's First Pokémon!**

**Holly's story continues! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**HOLLY:**

Holly dashed through the forest, excited at the prospect of catching her very first pokémon. _I did it! I have my very own Pokéball and I'm ready to find a perfect new friend._ Holly had wanted her own pokémon since she was little. Being the daughter of the Champion meant that Pokémon Training ran in the family. Holly had always known she would become a Trainer and that day had apparently arrived, sooner than she thought.

_I wonder who I will find out here. Maybe a pikachu just like Dad! _Then she thought about it and realized she was in Reltoh. There were no pikachu here, or any other pokémon she knew. _ I guess I won't try to make plans. I'll just run through the forest and the first one I find will be mine! _Holly was leaping up and down with excitement. Realizing that she must look very foolish, Holly abruptly stopped. _I'm not a child anymore. I AM A POKEMON TRAINER! I have to focus. _Holly took a deep breath and calmed herself down. _Focus. Now… Let's move! _

Holly ran through the thicket and hopped over a bush. She kept a sharp eye out for any pokémon, but none were appearing. She jogged through the forest looking in hollow logs, behind shrubs and around tree trunks. Holly had been searching for about twenty minutes when she finally paused. She took an extra sandwich from the bag she had borrowed from her father. She thoughtfully took a bite and spoke out loud to herself.

"If I were a pokémon, where would I hide? In a tree? Underground? In the sky?" Suddenly Holly remembered her encounter with the Spitfire. _I just randomly ran into him. I bet that won't happen again! That reminds me of another thing! He loved the Oran berry sandwich! Like the one I'm eating now! _Holly smiled and holding the food item aloft she called, "Come out Pokémon! I have a tasty snack for you! It's really yummy!"

The forest was quiet.

_Guess not,_ Holly glumly thought to herself. Then she heard a sound, like the flapping of wings. Her eyes turned upwards and discovered a rainbow colored flying type Pokémon soar from the sky, nimbly dodging through the trees. The Pokémon launched into two somersaults in a row and continued flying even faster.

_Cool! That was a fancy move! _Then collecting her thoughts Holly yelled, "Hey you! Do you want a yummy sandwich? Go get it!" She tossed the sandwich a few yards away from her where it landed among the needles and leaves. The rainbow hued bird flew down in an instant and began pecking at the tasty treat.

_Better scan it first. _Holly whipped out her Pokédex and a glowing hologram of the pokémon appeared. The familiar female voice read aloud the entry: "Yurannia the Rainbow Pokémon. A skilled acrobat, this Pokémon loves showing of its superb flying skills. They can even manage midair summersaults and other tricks."

"Neat." Holly murmured quietly to herself.

_And now's my chance!_ Holly snatched the Pokéball from a pocket. _If only I had a hat to turn backwards like Dad. It always looks cool when he does that._ Holly inhaled deeply and yelling, "Pokéball go!" she casted the sphere at the unsuspecting pokémon. The Pokéball spun around and launched itself at the bird. Holly clenched her fists, her palms sweaty. Then, suddenly the ball landed…on the ground right next to the Yurannia.

Holly was still for a moment. _Missed! I can't believe it! _

"Oh come on!" she yelled. The Yurannia suddenly turned around its intelligent eyes filled with fear.

"Yur YUR!" it cawed. It quickly leaped into the air and flapped its wings hard and fast. Blue X-like slashes were produced and zoomed right at Holly. _Air Cutter. _Holly thought numbly. _That's not good. _She was rooted to the spot and couldn't move. The powerful flying type move was getting too close for comfort. Holly covered her face and waited for impact.

Suddenly a green blur appeared from nowhere and the Air Cutter was dispersed. Holly peered through her finger tips and was surprised to see her father's Snivy! The pokémon must have followed her and seeing her in danger, had come to the rescue. One Leaf Blade was enough to stop the attack.

"Snivy! Boy am I glad to see you!" Holly exclaimed.

"Vee." Snivy acknowledged her words with a nod but kept an eye on the rainbow colored pokémon.

"Right!" Holly remembered. _The Pokémon!_ _Snivy can help me catch her! "_Go Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!"

The emerald pokémon spun around calling "Sniiii VEE" and let loose a large barrage of high powered leafs at the Yurannia. The bird was blasted into the sky and disappeared from sight.

"All right Snivy! You beat him!" Holly cried and Snivy leaped over and gave her a high five.

_Wait…_ Holly thought.

"Snivy! I wanted to catch that guy! Why did you hit him so hard!?"

Snivy, for her part like sheepish. "Sni sni vee."

Holly quickly realized it was her fault. _I shouldn't have called for such a powerful attack. Vine Whip would have done the job. _Holly scratched her neck and looked at the green pokémon apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Snivy. We'll just catch the next one! Did you happen to see any pokémon while you were following me?" Holly asked the Unova Pokémon. Snivy looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she nodded and said, "Vee Sni vee vee," and pointed back the direction the pair had come from.

"All righty then! Let's do it!" Holly exclaimed. She jogged over and grabbed the Pokéball from where it had landed. _That was pretty dumb of me. How many Trainers throw so badly they miss the pokémon? I need to work on that. _Holly stared at the sphere, seeing her reflection in the shiny ball. _This is not going well. Maybe I should just go back and pretend nothing happened at all. Wait until I get to Kanto to get my first pokémon. _Holly sighed.

"Vee?" Snivy was standing next to her, looking at the girl waiting to see what she would do. Holly looked at her friend and her resolve was strengthened. She came to a decision.

"All right Snivy! We'll try one more time! If I fail again, we'll go back to Dad. But if I don't, I'll have my very own pokémon! Let's go for it together!" Holly posed, one hand on her hip and the other extended to the path ahead. Snivy did a back flip and landed on Holly's shoulder. "Yeah!"

Holly shook herself. _Not sure where that came from. _She and Snivy quickly backtracked and the grass type Pokémon eventually veered off the path they had started and guided her to the edge of a cliff. Holly pushed through the foliage and gazed outwards. This part of the mountain was miles above the low forest floor. The trees looked tiny on the valley far below. The sun had risen to mid-morning level. _Maybe around eleven O'clock, _Holly thought to herself distractedly.

"Vee Sni vee." The emerald pokémon gestured with her tail towards a tree that hung off the side of the mountain. For some reason it seemed to glow solid pink.

_What the heck? _Holly rubbed her eyes at the tree's brightness and gazed towards the center of the twisted trunk. The light seemed to be coming from a hole in the middle of a thick branch. _A nest!_

"Is this the pokémon you spotted Snivy?" Holly enquired, gazing enthralled at the tree. Snivy nodded expectantly and appeared ready for battle. Holly nodded back and grinned to herself. _This time for sure. _

"Hey you! Pokémon in the tree! I challenge you to a battle! Come out and fight!" Holly called in a loud voice.

The pink light flickered and a hot pink colored head popped out of the hole.

"Ella?" The Pokémon leaped out of the tree and landed on the mountainside. Holly gazed at the Pokémon in wonder. It was very pink and glowed too! The Pokémon was about the same size as Pikachu, had brown tipped ears and a tail with a glowing yellow ball at the end. On its forehead there was a tuft of hair with another shining yellow circle. Mostly oddly though was the wing like structure around the creature. It looked almost like a cloak and was even now blowing dramatically in the mountain air.

"Ark Ark Kell!" the pokémon called, answering Holly's challenge. _So cute! _Holly squealed internally.

Holly took out her Pokédex and scanned the hot pink figure. The holograph appeared and the computer voice explained about the Pokémon standing in front of them: "Arkella the Cloaked Pokémon. This Light Type Pokémon can glide with its cape-like wings and glows brightly when it is happy or determined."

_It must be determined right now because it's glowing brighter than a light bulb! _Holly thought to herself. _And a light type Pokémon! I'll have to be careful because it resists lots of moves! _

"Hello Arkella! My name is Holly and I am going to be a Pokémon Master just like my father! It's all I've ever wanted! Come with me and we can friends and partners till the very end!" Holly finished and gazed at the light type Pokémon intently.

"Arkell?" the Pokémon squeaked and tipped its head to one side.

"I will catch you Arkella and we will travel together! We can beat Gyms and meet tons of new pokémon and everything! So let's battle and find out how good you really are!" Holly clenched her fist in front of her face. "Let's do this! Snivy, I choose you!"

Snivy launched forward and came face to face with the Arkella. The nimble pink Pokémon jumped high into the air and glided on its cape. With an "ArkellAA!" the pokémon launched a powerful beam of multicolored light at green grass type Pokémon below.

"Snivy dodge it!" Holly yelled, waving her arm in front of her. Snivy leapt to one side and the beam barely missed her, creating a small crater in the ground.

_What was that move? _Holly shook her head. _I don't have time to figure that out. _

"Snivy! Use Vine Whip and snag that cape! Bring it to the ground!"

Snivy quickly launched its whips from its shoulders and they wrapped tightly around the soaring Arkella.

With an "Arkell!" the pink Pokémon was brought back to earth. With a kick from its powerful legs, Arkella freed herself and waved its cloak in a slashing motion, producing a producing an Air Slash like effect but glowing pink.

_Another move I've never seen! _Holly thought to herself.

"Snivy, spin and dodge it then follow up with Attract!" the emerald Pokémon did a summersault and dodged the pink slash and suddenly stood up straight and gazing right at the Arkella, charmingly winked and glowing pink hearts floated towards the pink pokémon, quickly encircling it.

"Gotcha!" Holly yelled. But when she looked more closely she realized that the hearts were just bouncing off the glowing Arkella. _Attract is a Normal Type move! It won't work on a Light Type! _

Holly recovered from the initial shock and went back on the offensive. "Snivy! Let's step this up a notch! Use Leaf Tornado!" The grass type Pokémon spun around and launched a powerful blast of leaves right at the Arkella. The light type Pokémon tried to block the attack with its cloak but was sent flying into the sky, directly off the cliff.

Holly didn't hesitate.

"Arkella!" she yelled and sprinted towards the falling pink shape. Without pausing, Holly leapt off the mountain side and stretched out her hands to grab the Pokémon.

Snivy turned in shock and watched the girl launch herself into open air. "Sniii VEEEE!" the Unova grass type Pokémon cried in terror for her friend.

Holly soared straight forward and then plummeted. She kept her body in a spread eagle shape and fell towards the out-of-control Arkella below her. Realizing she needed to go faster, Holly brought her arms and legs together and dived head first downwards. She felt no fear and only wanted to save the Arkella.

"I'm coming Arkella!" Holly yelled as the wind blasted past her face. Since she was heavier than the Pokémon, Holly caught up to it in seconds.

"It'll be okay Arkella! I've got you!" Holly screamed into the air, looking directly into the eyes of the pink Pokémon, which were clouded with terror. Holly clutched the cloaked figure tightly to her in a desperate hug.

The girl looked down. Tears streamed out her eyes but she could see that the ground was coming up fast. The trees that had looked like toothpicks hours ago were looking a lot more menacing right about now.

"Arkella! Do you remember what I told you?" Holly cried. "I said come with me and we'll be friends and partners till the end! I meant it! I'll keep that promise I swear!" Holly closed her eyes and her last thoughts were of her father, sleeping on the mountainside, unaware of what was happening to his daughter. _Sorry Dad. _

**Quite the cliffhanger, if you'll excuse the pun! What do you think of Arkella? I spent a long time thinking about her design and look. How do you like the parallel to Ash? Ash jumps off a sky scraper to save Pikachu and Holly leaps off a cliff to save Arkella! I'll post another chapter soon! Review if you want and keep reading folks!**

END OF PART 3


	4. Chapter 4: Flee the Enemy!

**Chapter 4: Flee the Enemy! **

**Sorry for taking a while to post the next part of the story! I've been busy with classes and homework. The life of a college student is tough! But Holly and Arkella are back with an extra-long chapter, just for you guys. But first… What's going on with Ash? **

**ASH:**

The wind blew Ash's inky black hair as he stood with Pikachu on the side of the mountain. He breathed in the scent of pine trees and fresh dewfall. The clouds gently shifted above him and created shapes of various pokémon.

"Look Pikachu!" Ash pointed. "That cloud looks like a Pidgeot. I wonder whatever became of my Pidgeot back in Pallet Town." Ash glanced at his partner.

"Pika Pika Chu Pi." The electric type murmured before exclaiming, "PIKAAHH!" Pikachu jumped high into the air and reached for the clouds. Ash was surprised to see his friend soar into the open air, land on a cloud and promptly bounce higher into the sky.

Trusting his instincts, Ash yelled, "Wait for me buddy!" Bending his knees, the man leaped as high as he could, soaring through the sky and snatching a cloud tuft and swinging about.

"This is AWESOME!" Ash yelled. "Where are you Pikachu?" The electric rodent had continued onwards getting farther away from his Trainer and Ash hurried to catch up but found he couldn't. It felt like dragging his legs through honey.

"Wait up Pikachu! I can't keep up!" Ash yelled. Pikachu didn't slow down and was soon lost in the distance, hopping from cloud to cloud skillfully.

"Pikachu." Ash said to quietly to himself. He blinked back tears. _Why isn't Pikachu waiting for me? What's going on? _

Suddenly the cloud Ash was standing on evaporated. Ash was falling, the wind rushing around him, and he twisted randomly as he plummeted towards the Earth.

"AHHHH!" The man yelled and reached for his Pokéballs on his belt. He was shocked to see that they weren't there. _Not good! _The ground came up on Ash before he could react. Slamming into the dirt, he was surprised when the ground gave way when he landed, like a trampoline. The earth absorbed the impact of his fall and in a flash of bright colors, he found himself sitting in a familiar setting.

"Dad! Did you hear what I said?" Holly called.

"What's that Hol?" Ash said, buying time. He glanced around and was surprised to see he was in an outdoor café by a busy street. Motorcycles and cars raced past them swerving dangerously around corners and honking loudly at each other. They were in the middle of city, surrounded by skyscrapers. _This café! I remember now. Holly and I were having a snack after meeting Professor Larch. But this isn't right. Wasn't I on a mountain? _Before Ash could finish his thought, Holly interrupted.

"I was asking you who those people were!" Holly yelled trying to be heard over the commotion of the passing vehicles.

She pointed towards a pair, one man and one woman, standing on a street corner handing out fliers. The man wore a white lab coat and had square-rimmed glasses. The woman wore a heavy dark purple trench coat and her hair was dyed neon blue. On the back of her coat was a bright yellow moon, turned sideways with a star underneath its crescent. The scientist fellow was conversing with a passerby who was nodding. The lab coat wearing man was pointing at the flier he had given out and was pointing to the streets around them. The woman was by herself and was looking around, suspiciously glaring at cars as they swerved by. Ash took a moment and realized that he DID know who they were.

"Team Midnight." He told his daughter, "They are a group dedicated to improving cities by creating new buildings. They like to make exercise facilities that offer free classes. They also build hospitals and schools and places like that. They are a positive force in this region."

Holly gazed at the pair and yelled back over the noise of traffic, "That's pretty awesome! What do you think they are telling that man?"

"Probably explaining a building venture they have around here. They might be asking for a donation or just spreading the word. The Leader of the group is a man named Ralphander. He built the company Full Moon Co. to make his dream of helping people and pokémon across the region a reality. I've heard great things about him from the Champion of this region."

"Full Moon Co. That sounds pretty cool!" Holly exclaimed. "But Dad!? When's the food gonna get here!" Holly whined rubbing her stomach.

Grinning Ash said, "Any minute now Hol! I'm starved too!" Reaching for his glass of water, Ash tipped back in his chair to take a giant gulp. Suddenly the chair fell backwards and Ash was falling again. _What the…_

"AAHH!" Ash yelled leaping up and hit his head on a tree branch and immediately fell back to ground rubbing his sore noggin.

"Oof." He muttered. _I must have been dreaming. _Ash thought to himself. _I'm back on the mountain side with Holly and my pokémon. _He glanced around and realized that his daughter was not lying next to him like she had been before. _Hmm. _

"Holly!" Ash called, waking up his pokémon crew with his cries. "Where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Holly! Did you wander off? Come on back." Ash waited for a reply. Nothing.

Glancing around, Ash noticed that his bag was open. He peered inside and discovered that his backup backpack that he kept crammed inside was missing along with one of his Pokéballs. He recounted the spheres quickly to make sure he wasn't mistaken. _Yup. Missing one. _

Swiftly putting two and two together Ash realized what had happened.

"She went out to catch a Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed looking at Pikachu, who was drowsily rubbing his eyes.

"Pika Pi?"

"We'd better go find her and make sure she's alright." Ash looked up in the tree and spotted Noctowl but not Snivy. _I could have sworn Snivy was up in the tree before. _

"Noctowl! I need you to fly around and find Holly. Ash commanded, "Snivy might be with her. Come find us when you locate her. Go!" The Owl Pokémon took flight and disappeared behind the tree tops.

"All right gang! Time to get going." Ash retrieved their Pokéballs and called "Return!" and beams of light shot out, absorbing the pokémon as they returned to their resting places. Soon only Ash and Pikachu remained. Without a word, Ash grabbed their gear and ran into the trees, Pikachu on his heels. The pair searched but found no trace of the girl's tracks in any direction.

"Can you catch her scent bud?" the Trainer asked his Pokémon friend. Pikachu bent to the ground and carefully sniffed.

"Pika!" the electric rodent called and bound forward in pursuit of the trail. He knew Holly's scent well enough to find which way she went.

"Good job!" Ash called and followed his friend. He called for his missing daughter and grew more and more worried as they ran through the trees. _Where did she go? _

Finally Ash and Pikachu emerged from the woods and came across a tree hanging off the end of a cliff. Around the ground by the tree was evidence of battle. A crater from a Pokémon Move lay as evidence in the ground. Leaves from a Leaf Storm lay all over. _Snivy might have used that move against a pokémon. On Holly's command perhaps? _Ash glanced at Pikachu, who was sniffing the ground right at the edge of the cliff. Suddenly a flying type Pokémon burst from the trees and landed next to Ash.

"Noctowl!" Ash said in surprise. "Did you find Holly?"

"Noctowl." The pokémon murmured and shook its head sadly.

"Don't look glum Noctowl. Pikachu tracked her, so we know she was standing right here." _Where could she have gone from here? Maybe she chased the pokémon she found? Too many questions. _

"Noctowl! I need you to fly around this mountain looking at the sides of it. She's not at the top, but she might be climbing down. Go!" Ash order and the bird took flight.

Ash rubbed his neck and peered off the side of the mountain and noticed the trees far below.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu murmured to himself, gazing off into the distance. The trail had led and stopped here.

"I hope she's climbing down." Ash quietly replied. "What else could have happened?"

"HOLLY!" He yelled as loud as he could.

**HOLLY:**

Holly was in the middle of falling off the cliff. She had her eyes tightly shut, squeezing the Pokémon she clutched even harder. Suddenly Arkella called out loudly, screeching its name out like its life depended on it.

"ARKELLAAAAA!" Holly felt their free fall come to an abrupt halt. Holly's eyes flew open and discovered that they were mere feet off the ground, floating in space. Holly swung her gaze to the light type Pokémon she held in her grasp. Arkella's eyes were glowing a solid blue and they were unblinking. Gradually the pair drifted to the ground and landed among the pine needles. Just before Holly landed, she realized what had happened.

"Psychic! You can use Psychic!" Holly shrieked. The pair gently floated to the ground. Holly fell to her knees because they were shaking so badly and she rubbed the sweat from her brow. _That was a close call. _She looked at the Arkella. _I just jumped off a cliff for this little one. I don't think about it. I just did it! _

Arkella seemed to be thinking the same thing. She gazed at the small human girl in wonder. "Ar Kell." The pokémon murmured. "Ella?"

"I wasn't going to let you fall Little One. Are you okay now? Are you hurt?" Holly asked rubbing the Pokémon's head.

"Kell." The Light type said shaking her little pink head. She quickly nuzzled under Holly's chin and reached up with a tiny paw and rubbed a tear from the girl's eye. Holly brought the heel of her hand up to her other eye which was leaking liquid as well.

"That was so scary!" Holly screamed suddenly and squeezed Arkella tight. Both of them were soon bawling loudly together. The terror was over and they were just happy to be alive. Suddenly they both heard a loud cry from a pokémon.

"SNIIIIVVEEEE!" the emerald Unova starter called as she fell through the open air, rushing towards the ground. Before Arkella or Holly could react, Snivy released a Vine Whip and wrapping it around a tree branch, spun around the trunk and flew through the branches before landing beside them, rolling to cushion the fall.

"Snivy! You crazy Pokémon! You jumped after us!" Holly gazed in shock at the pokémon.

"Vee Sni Veeee!" the green Pokémon sobbed, running up to hug the girl. Snivy had been worried about her friend and what she might find at the base of the mountain. But here the girl was, safe and sound!

"It's all right girl! I'm okay. You're okay." Holly patted the Pokémon's head comfortingly. "Arkella saved me." Snivy and Arkella looked at each other and Snivy looked away first, nodding her head and half-smiling.

"Sni-veee." The pokémon thanked Arkella solemnly.

"Kel Arrr." Arkella squeaked with a grin. She then turned to Holly's bag which she still wore over her shoulders. "Kell Ar Kell!" the pink-hued Pokémon cried.

"My bag? What do want?" Holly shrugged the pack off and shook the contents loose. A Super Potion, some sandwiches and… the Pokéball.

"That's right!" Holly exclaimed. "I was trying to catch you! We are going to be partners."

"Arkell!" Arkella yelped.

Both girl and pokémon gazed into each other's eyes. Holly saw determination mixed with hopefulness. Arkella saw nervousness, kindness and also great courage. _The perfect partner, _each thought to themselves.

"I can already tell we are going to be great friends." Holly whispered to the light type Pokémon. Holding the sphere in her hand she lightly tapped her new friend on the forehead. With a quiet, "Pokeball go!" Arkella vanished in a flash of light. The ball shook once, twice and with a sparkly flash, the deed was done. Holly's eyes sparkled and she grinned wider than she ever had. She leaped to her feet and twirled around.

"All right! I caught my very first Pokémon!" Holly posed; bringing the hand holding the Pokéball down and across her body and the other arm arced gracefully above her head. Snivy did a backflip and landed neatly on her shoulder. "Yeah!"

Holly and Snivy gazed at each other. "There we go with that pose again. Just like Dad!" Holly grinned.

"Just a moment…" Holly trailed off and then suddenly exclaimed loudly, "DAD! Oh no! He's at the top of the mountain and he has no idea where I am! What should I do?" Holly chewed her fingernails nervously. _What CAN I do? _

"Snivy Sni." The emerald Pokémon said calmly and tapped the Pokéball the girl held.

"Of course! I can use Arkella's move. That one multicolored beam of light she shot at you! Dad is sure to see that for miles." Holly scratched her arm. "Wonder what the move is called?"

Holly thought briefly and then realized that she could scan Arkella's Pokéball with the Pokédex and learn its moves.

"Perfect!" Holly said to herself. She quickly took out the device and held it to the red and white sphere she clutched. A blue hologram of Arkella appeared before Holly and Snivy and the nonchalant female voice spoke up: "Arkella the Cloak Pokémon. This one can use: Light Slice, Psychic, Headbutt and Prism Beam."

"Hmm." Holly mused to herself, remembering the moves. _Psychic and Headbutt I know. The other two I've never seen before. I remember what they looked like in battle though. I'll bet that Light Slice is that pink Air Slash-like move I saw and Prism Beam is that multicolored ray Arkella shot that made that little crater on the ground. She knows some pretty good moves! _Holly stowed the Pokédex and prepared to throw the Pokéball to let Arkella out.

"Nice Pokédex you got there." A haughty male voice behind her said. Holly spun around and saw a trio, two people and one Pokémon, standing among the trees. _Where did they come from? I thought I was alone._Holly gave them a closer look. A man, with red hair, dressed in a purple athletic jump suit, a woman, who had a tiny tiara among her golden curls and wearing a fit-for-travel dress and a Pokémon, a foxy creature that was blood red colored with cruel ivory fangs in its mouth and a spikey tail. The trio gazed arrogantly at Holly and she instantly disliked them.

"What's it to you?" Holly replied stiffly.

The woman stepped forward and flung her yellow hair over one shoulder carelessly with a smirk. "No need to be rude little girl. We saw what happened!"

The man advanced gracefully and mockingly bowed. "You fell and that Pokémon caught you both! Quite the powerful tike you got there. And this… petite green one too. I have never seen one quite like it!" The man's words dripped with sarcasm and distain.

Then to Holly's shock the blood red Pokémon stepped forward and proceeded to make fun of her too. He had a deep voice and spoke with an accent. "Did you tumble frum the mountain? Clumsy grrl." The beast growled. "All alune toooo."

_A talking Pokémon! _Holly shook with anger. _How dare they make fun of me! I almost died and they're laughing at me! _

"I'm not alone!" Holly blustered. "My fathers at the top of the mountain! He's the Champion and he'll make you pay when he finds out you've been mean to me!"

The woman laughed, tossing her head back. "The Champion! Oh my! Whatever shall we do?" The man and Pokémon laughed with her.

"This does change things though!" the man said "We were just going to steal your pokémon and leave you here. But now we can hold you for ransom as well! The Champion will pay a huge price to have you returned safely!" the fox pokémon grinned.

_What? _"Steal my pokémon? No way! I just caught my very first one!" Holly glared at them.

"Yes dear." The woman purred cruelly. "A Light Type Pokémon. Arkella. They only exist in the Reltoh Region and even here they are rare. Light type pokémon are quite powerful and our Boss would gladly have them!"

"You crooks! You can't just take people's pokémon away! My Dad will catch you and make you pay!" Holly suddenly turned and ran towards the mountain side, planning on getting away from the trio. In a split second her path was blocked by the blood-red beast. It snarled and Holly fell backwards onto her butt. Snivy leaped off her shoulder and prepared to battle the creature.

"Go Snivy!" Holly called, thinking fast. "Use Leaf Blade and send it flying!" The emerald pokémon swung its tail under the jaws of the beast and sent it into the air only to land in a heap at the feet of the man and woman.

"Let's go!" Holly hollered and regaining her footing, raced through the trees.

"After her!" the woman yelled. "We can't let her escape!"

Holly's heart skipped a beat in fear and she pumped her arms and dashed even faster. All attempts at plans were abandoned in her mad scramble to escape her pursuers. Suddenly Holly tripped on a root and tumbled down a hill. Rocks and bits of gravel slowed her progress and she felt her arms get scrapped on the rough terrain as she plunged down the slope. Suddenly she was airborne and then she was plunged into a fast running river. Holly was smashed about for a few moments in the freezing cold water before raising her head above the surface to catch a quick breath. In that moment the river sent her over a waterfall, no more than 5 feet tall and she was suddenly plunged into a pool at the bottom of the falling water. The current soon picked her up again and dragged her along, head barely above the surface.

"Help!" Holly screamed thrashing wildly in the water. "Somebody! Anybody!" Suddenly vines shot from the riverbank and wrapped around her waist. With a mighty heave, Holly was yanked from the water and held aloft before being gently lowered to the shore. Holly landed on her hands and knees and retching, coughed up a large amount of water. She glanced at her rescuer: Snivy!

"Thank you so much Snivy." Holly said tiredly. "You saved me again."

"Vee Sni" the emerald Pokémon dipped its head in acknowledgement and huddled closer to Holly to warm her.

Holly shivered. "I think we lost those creeps. I can't see them anywhere."

"Not quite, you little brat!" a male voice yelled.

Holly and Snivy whirled around as one and the trio once again stood right behind her. _How did they sneak up on us again?_

"Quick Snivy use-"

"Not so fast! Burrost use Fire Tongue!" the woman barked. The beast responded in an instant and a burning red tongue burst from the beast and wrapped Snivy in its embrace.

"SNIIIIVEEEEE!" The Unova starter Pokémon cried in pain and was soon unconscious, unable to battle. The flames that ran along the tongue abruptly went out and the slimy appendage slurped back into the Pokémon's mouth, releasing poor Snivy.

"Du not presume to give me orrderrs womun." The beast rumbled. "I du not belung to any humun."

"Snivy!" Holly screamed. "You monsters! How dare you!" She snatched Arkella's Pokéball from her pocket and prepared to cast the Light Type into battle. Suddenly the red haired man was at her side and snatched the sphere from her grasp.

"Got it!" He smirked proudly and promptly shoved the girl to ground. Holly was wet, cold and tired from running and being caught in the river. She was unable to put up much of a fight.

"Prepare the cage Myra!" the man called and the woman pulled a cube-shaped item from a knapsack she had. She tossed it on the ground and it created a cage instantly, made of solid light walls, mostly yellow colored with traces of blue and pink.

"It's ready Ike! Toss her in with that useless grass type Pokémon." Ike promptly pushed the exhausted girl and Pokémon into the glowing prison. Both were able to enter it with ease but once inside, the walls became impossible to breach.

"Good work Team!" the man laughed pompously. "Easiest snatch and grab we've ever had!" Ike tossed Arkella's Pokéball into the air and caught it. "We got this little fellow as well."

The blood red pokémon they had called Burrost grinned and growled, "We can celebrate later. We 'ave to get muving. That grrl said 'er father was the Champiun. 'e would beat us senseless if 'e found we hud taken his daughter."

"He's right Ike." Myra exclaimed. "We have to get this lot to the Boss as soon as possible! Tie a leash to the prison. I can stow that Pokéball." Myra tossed Ike a leash-like object that shined in the same colors as the cage and got the Pokéball that Ike threw in return. She packed the sphere away and watched as Ike tapped the strand to the cage, where it connected like it was part of the prison and the cube of light floated off the ground.

"Here you go Burrost." Ike said handing the end of the light rope to the red Pokémon. "Pull the cage and we will follow!" Burrost took off like a rocket, up the slope and into the trees. Myra and Ike followed behind the cage and began to congratulate each other loudly and proudly.

Inside the glowing prison, Holly hunched over Snivy, protecting the Pokémon and stroking her head. Tears fell from her eyes. She rubbed her eyes angrily, refusing to give the rouges the satisfaction of seeing her suffer.

_I've got to get out of here! Dad doesn't have a clue what I've been up to and he'll never find me. But what can I do? _Holly wondered hopelessly. _I'm stuck in this cage and Snivy is too hurt to move, much less help me escape. _Holly realized that the crooks hadn't taken her bag away. She shrugged the pack off and quickly attended to Snivy's burn wounds with the Super Potion, healing her as best as she could. _I wish Brock were here. He always looks after Ash's really hurt pokémon. _

The Trio kept up a brisk pace through the forest and seemed to head in a clear direction like they knew where they were going. Holly was exhausted and trapped. _I can't escape right now. I'm just too tired. Maybe after I sleep a bit, I'll be able to think of a plan. _Holly yawned and laid her head against the floor of the cage. It gave off a faint buzzing, electric sound. Almost like the purring of a pokémon. _Sounds a little like Pikachu when he sleeps, breathing lightly. _Holly thought drowsily to herself. And with that somewhat comforting thought in such a hopeless situation, Holly fell into a shallow, troubled slumber.

**That's the end of the chapter! Wow! Things look worse for Holly than they did at the end of the last chapter! Do you like my bad guy Trio? They are based off the Team Rocket Trio of the anime, from two humans named after famous outlaws to a talking Pokémon who travels with them. And don't forget Ash's dream! Team Midnight is about to enter the tale… very soon. ;) Do you like this story? Write me a review if you did or didn't! I'd love to hear from you. And as always, more on the way! **

END OF PART 4


	5. Chapter 5: Calling an Old Friend!

**Chapter 5: Calling an Old Friend!**

**Greetings All! Time for another chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! (…He said 1 year after releasing the previous chapter) SORRY! I lost interest in writing but now I'm back! I hope to make chapters more often now, so please enjoy the story. Give me a review if you like, because I'd love to hear from you!  
****Recap: Holly is the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Champion of Kanto. They travel to the Reltoh Region and get separated after Holly catches her first pokémon, the Light Type Pokémon Arkella. Holly is then captured by a mysterious Trio: Myra, Ike and Burrost. But before we return to Holly's side of the story, Ash is on the trail of his missing daughter. He searches the mountain and the forest but will he be able to find her in time?**

**ASH:**

Ash, paused as he heard his daughter's name echo back to him. _I've got to act fast. _The Pokémon Master quickly summoned Glalie, the ice type Pokémon of Hoenn.

"Glalie, I choose you! Infernape, you too!" He yelled. Spinning around quickly he also chucked Infernape's Pokéball, and soon both powerful creatures were standing in front of him.

"All right guys. I need your help. Holly is missing and I think it's possible she either climbed or fell off of this cliff. We've got to get down there now and you two are going to help me out." Ash glanced at Infernape, who nodded affirmative and stuck a monkey hand in the air, thumb extended up in a sign of acknowledgment. Glalie closed his eyes and grinned widely, and since the Pokémon was mostly just a floating head, it seemed like its face was about to split in two.

Ash raised his eyebrows and said, "I'll take that as a yes from both of you." Ash turned his gaze towards the cliff and peered over the edge. Without taking his eyes off the landscape he pointed down towards the forest floor below.

"Glalie. I need you to make ice slides for me. A spiral shape will be the safest and fastest way down. You'll fly ahead of Pikachu and I and make the path as fast as you can. I really need your best Ice Beam okay?" Ash patted the Ice Type on the head and Glalie sprang forward extremely fast and quickly started creating a slide for his Trainer to ride down. Ash turned his attention away from the quickly forming sculpture and spoke to Infernape.

"You have a different job Infernape. You are fast and a great climber. I need you to follow us down the mountain by climbing down the cliff. Pikachu and I will also be keeping an eye on the mountain as we race down but we need someone making the ascent down on the cliff itself. There is a possibility you'll find Holly hiking down the side of the cliff, for whatever reason. You'll signal me with a Flamethrower if you find her. Got it?"

Infernape had a determined look in its eye and prepared to leap off the cliff to start its descent. Ash brought his hand up to stop the Pokémon in its tracks.

"Wait. There's more." Infernape stopped mid dash and turned to look back at its Trainer. Ash grimaced and looked down at his feet. When he spoke his voice broke slightly.

"You might find Holly… not climbing down the cliff. You might instead find where she landed… after falling." Ash swung his head up and looking into Infernape's eyes. "If that happens, I need you to let loose two Flamethrowers. One after the other and repeat that until we come to you okay?" Infernape showed its Trainer a momentary look of fear and sadness before shaking his head and doing a backflip off the cliff, gripping a rock and quickly descending down the rock face, switching holds even faster than Ash normally could. With a rush of wings, Noctowl suddenly soared up from the side of the mountain.

"NOCTOWL!" It called loudly, before settling down on the twisted tree.

"No luck Noctowl?" Ash asked quietly. He had been wondering if his shiny Pokémon had had any success locating his daughter as it soared around the mountain.

"Noct noct." The flying type Pokémon murmured and shook its head.

"Hmm. Thank you for trying Noctowl. Take a rest for a bit. I'll need you again when we reach the bottom of this mountain. The next step will be to search the forest." Ash held Noctowl's Pokéball aloft and called, "Noctowl return!" The red beam shot from the sphere and returned the Owl Pokémon to the Pokéball. Pocketing it, Ash quickly took off his backpack and checked its zippers for their tightness and adjusted a few things inside. Ash turned and looked at Pikachu who was looking at his Trainer worriedly. Ash smiled and patted his good friend on the head.

"She'll be all right bud. If anyone could make it through this mess it's Holly." Ash and Pikachu nodded at each other and stepped towards the edge of the cliff and the start of the icy slide.

"This is either going to be very fun or very dangerous." Ash spoke aloud.

"Pi Pikachu chu" The electric type Pokémon proclaimed with a half smirk.

"You're right bud. 'Both' sounds right to me. LET'S DO IT!" Trainer and Pokémon jumped together and quickly landed on the hard ice, starting their descent. The slide surface was cold and moist. Ash noted that the slide was melting, but not at a fast enough pace to worry about.

_It'll last until we get to the bottom. _Ash and Pikachu zoomed faster and faster, slipping up on the walls of the slide as they sped down. Ash swallowed as his ears popped from the pressure change. Shaking his head, he glanced back at the mountain they had left behind and located Infernape making its way down. _No sign of a Flamethrower yet. That's either good or bad. Where could she have gone? The cliff is pretty much a straight drop down. She wouldn't have been likely to even come close to the rock wall if she did indeed fall off. _Ash turned his attention down towards the rapidly approaching forest floor. He could see that Glalie was almost finished with the icy slide. _Good. Things are working out. _Ash suddenly started as he realized he had already made a blunder.

"Stupid!" He shouted out loud and Pikachu glanced over at his Trainer, a question in his eyes.

"Pi?"

"We aren't alone here bud!" Ash exclaimed. "Why didn't I think to call for help? Officer Jenny could make this search a lot easier. When we get to the bottom, I'll call the police. Let them know what is happening. Then we'll continue our search." _Hopefully this little expedition doesn't simply end at the bottom of the cliff. What if Holly fell off and we'll find her… _Ash shook his head angrily and grinded his teeth together. _I can't afford to think about that. _

Ash once again glanced at Infernape, who was now above them, making his way down the mountain side. Ash could see that the Pokémon was still moving, which meant that he hadn't located Holly yet. Then, swinging his glance forward Ash saw a sharp turn coming up.

"Hold on to me Pikachu!" Ash yelled and at the right moment, swung his legs with the turn and they zoomed around the corner. The electric type Pokémon clutched at his Trainer tightly and soon their path was straightening out. _We've made it to the bottom of the mountain. The icy slide worked! _Ash smiled to himself as he remembered a Pokémon Contest long ago where Dawn had used a similar strategy, using Buneary to make an amusing slide that Cyndaquil rode on. _Thanks for the idea Dawn. _Ash smiled to himself as he and Pikachu slid to a halt.

Ash leapt to his feet and looked at Glalie who was floating in the air. The Ice Pokémon let out a tired sigh and grinned at his Trainer. "Glalie glayy."

"Great work Glalie. The ride was smooth and almost perfect. I'm super impressed you were able to make the whole slide in one go! You've gotten stronger my friend. Now take a good rest! Glalie return!" Glalie heaved another tired sigh and smiled as he dissolved into red light and was sucked into the Pokéball.

Pikachu had already started racing around, sniffing the ground attempting to pick up on Holly's missing scent. Ash looked around as well and took in the tufts of grass at the bottom of the cliff face. He gazed into the nearby trees hoping and dreading at the same time. _What was Holly wearing? Jeans and a green jacket? Not a very helpful color to spot in a forest_. Ash thought to himself.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu suddenly called. Ash swung his head so fast towards his partner that his neck cracked in complaint. Rubbing it, Ash dashed over to the electric type Pokémon.

"What is it Pikachu? Did you find her scent?" Ash scanned the tree that Pikachu was pointing to and noted that on one of the branches the bark had been worn away in a circle. Ash stroked his chin and realized that Pikachu was saying something. The mouse-like Pokémon tapped the ground 3 times and exclaimed, "Pika Pika Chu Pi Pi Pika." Pikachu then started to mime different figures.

"Wait buddy. Slow down. You tapped the ground 3 times. Was that 3 people?"

Pikachu nodded and patted the ground once. Ash thought to himself _First figure._ Pikachu started to form his face to appear like the people he was describing. First, the Electric type pulled his nose outwards lengthening his face and turning an arrogant eye towards his Trainer. "Pi Pi Pika," he said proudly and turned away. He then grabbed a prop, a small branch off the ground and made it appear like it was coming out of his shoulder, waving it around and calling "Piiii PI! PI! PI!" Ash quickly understood. _He's miming Vine Whip!_

"Snivy! So Snivy was down here?" Ash turned to look at the branch with the worn away circle. _It could have been that Snivy jumped off the cliff and caught itself with a Vine Whip on this branch. Clever move. _

Pikachu nodded and tapped the ground twice. _Second figure. _Pikachu mimed holding a baby in its arms rocking it back and forth. Pikachu pointed at Ash and murmured two words that brought back many memories for Ash: "Chu chu."

_Chu chu! That's what Holly used to call Pikachu when she was little! _Ash smiled briefly then wrenched his mind back to the topic at hand. "So Holly was here too. And she must have been safe because otherwise there wouldn't be a scent trail! We'd just find her on the ground." Ash felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. _She's okay! I knew it. _

"Wait. Then who is the last figure?" Ash said to his partner. Pikachu tapped the ground three times. _Third figure. _Pikachu shook his head and shrugged. He tipped his head to one side and looked at Ash.

"So you don't know the last figure? Hmm. Is it a pokémon?"

Pikachu nodded and turned towards the forest and started to follow the trail.

"Wait for me by that tree buddy." Ash pointed. "I've got something I have to take care off first."

Ash called out to Infernape who was almost to the bottom of the cliff. "Good work Infernape! We found her trail! Come down and meet us!" Ash then pulled out two Pokéballs: Noctowl and Greninja.

"Come on out you guys! I need your help!" With a flash of light, the two creatures burst out, ready for action. Infernape quickly joined them, dashing over and skidding in the grass. Ash addressed the gathered pokémon.

"I have jobs for all of you. I know you're tired but this is an emergency. Can you all continue to help me out?" Ash pleaded. "One more effort is all it'll take." Infernape grinned and nodded, Greninja folded its arms and dipped its head, and Noctowl tipped its head to one side, cooing softly. Ash grinned, thankful for the loyalty of his friends.

"All righty then! Noctowl! Take to the skies! Pikachu is tracking Holly and she went that way." Ash pointed towards the forest and then shouted, "Search from the air and come find us if you locate her! GO!" Noctowl took off like a rocket and was soon lost over the tree tops. Ash glanced back at his other two pokémon.

"Now we've got to do something about that." Ash proclaimed pointing at the ice slide that still stood by the edge of the mountain. "It's melting and we've got to make sure that it doesn't fall and hurt anyone, human or pokémon. Greninja, I need you to hop up the sculpture and Cut it down. Use Water Pulse as well, but don't use your tongue! You don't want it to stick to something that is going to come down. Go buddy go!" The ninja Pokémon quickly dashed towards the structure and leapt up to the top as fast as he possibly could. The sure footed Pokémon never slipped on the ice and soon jumped above the slide itself. _I think its regular form is powerful enough right now. No need to have it Mega Evolve. _

"Now use Cut!" Ash yelled and the Water Type slashed downwards and began to make short work of the upper levels. The Trainer turned to his last Pokémon, Infernape, and pointed to the structure.

"Use Flamethrower on the lower levels and bring it to the ground. Be careful not to hit Greninja! When his part of the slide collapses and gets closer to yours, switch to Mach Punch. I believe in you!" Ash swung his hand towards the slide and called to both pokémon, "BRING IT DOWN!"

Ash took several steps and shrugged off his pack. _Now I've got a call to make. _He unzipped a side pocket and pulled out a navy blue device, rectangular with a touch screen. It was the latest model of Pokégear, a birthday gift from Brock last year.

_Looking out for me Brock, even though I'm all the way in Reltoh. _Thinking of Brock made him realize that he had at least one friend in Reltoh he could count on. _I'll call her next. _

Ash turned on the device and pulled up his list of contacts: Mom, Samuel Oak, Dr. Brock, Misty, May, Professor Max, Dawn, Paul, Cilan, Iris, Dr. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena… Tons of friends but not the number he was looking for. He scrolled down some more until he came upon the number he WAS looking for: Police Headquarters in the Kanto Region. They would be able to dispatch somebody to his location within hours. Their reaction would have been even faster if he hadn't been out in the middle of nowhere.

Ash held the Pokégear up to his ear and listen as the number was put through. A familiar female voice answered, "Kanto Police Headquarters in Viridian City, this is Officer Jenny, can you state your emergency?"

"Good day Officer! This is Ash Ketchum. Remember me from that time Pikachu and I blew up the Viridian Pokémon Center?"

"Ah yes. I remember you Mr. Ketchum! Not getting into any more trouble now are you?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I am in the Reltoh Region. Can you patch me through to their headquarters? The Kanto one is the only number I've got and I need to bring somebody to my location. It's an emergency."

"Certainly Mr. Ketchum. Please hold and we'll patch you through. Good luck!"

A quiet tune starting playing in the background: "I wanna be the very best. Like no one ever was…" Ash turned his attention back to his pair of pokémon who were making short work of the ice structure. With a final Mach Punch and Cut the slide fell apart into tiny snowflake sized crystals. Both pokémon landed neatly on the ground as tiny flakes of ice fell gracefully around them.

Grinning, Ash gripped the Pokégear in between his shoulder and his ear. The tune continued its quiet melody "…I know it's my destiny. POKEMON! You're my best friend…"

Ash lifted up both Pokéballs for the pair and shouted "Great job you two! Now return and get some rest!" Both pokémon were stored and the Trainer put the spheres back on his belt.

Suddenly the tune was abruptly cut off "You teach me and I'll teach—" and another familiar female voice answered Ash's call: "Reltoh Police Headquarters in Risen City, this is Officer Jenny, can you state your emergency?"

"Yes. My location is in the forest at the base of Green Mountain. You see, my daughter is missing." Ash's voice stumbled slightly.

Jenny's voice remained calm and collected and Ash could hear her typing in his location into a computer sitting in front of her. "Okay. Can I have your name sir? And the name of your daughter?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. My daughter is named Holly. She's twelve years old and I'd really appreciate it if you could send some people to help me search the forest. I've found her trail and I'll do my best to track her, but I could use some expert help." Ash tapped his thigh impatiently. He was eager to be off, chasing after his daughter.

"Please sir. We would advise you to remain calm and stay where you are. We have been receiving reports of dangerous pokémon in those woods. We don't want to be searching for TWO missing people." Officer Jenny explained.

"Your advice is noted Officer, but I'm out here already and she's been missing for long enough that I'm worried. I'm not going to sit around waiting for the cavalry to arrive. You should be able to track me through my Pokégear. And please don't worry about my safety, ma'am, I can take care of myself." Ash winked into the Pokégear before realizing that Jenny couldn't see him.

"I've heard about you Mr. Ketchum, the Pokémon Master from Kanto. We'll send help right away and I would advise you to wait for them. However," the Police Officer paused and then lowered her voice, "I can hear that you are very worried about your daughter. If you insist on continuing the search alone… just be careful okay?"

"Thank you for your help Officer. I'll be in touch." Ash hung up and then dialed up the second person he had decided to call.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called impatiently from the tree that he was waiting by. He gestured for Ash to hurry up.

"I know buddy! I'm just calling one more person. She'll be able to help us out for sure!" Ash turned his attention back to the Pokégear. A woman picked up the phone and through caller ID knew exactly who he was.

"Well well Ash. I was wondering when you would call me. Just like a little kid to forget to tell me that you are in the same region as me!"

"Hiya Iris!" Ash grinned into the phone, rolling his eyes at the Dragon Master's familiar taunts. "I'm afraid I have to skip the pleasantries. You see, my daughter is missing and I need your help…"

**Help is on the way! Looks like Iris is gonna make an appearance. Ash continues his search for his daughter but Holly is getting further and further away from him! Will the Pokémon Master finally get his rear in gear to go save his daughter? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out huh? More of the story, coming soon!**

END OF PART 5


	6. Chapter 6: Escape Plan!

**Chapter 6: Escape Plan!**

**We are back for another chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! This chapter is from Holly's perspective. After all, she is the main character right? I am sorry if you feel like there is too much Ash in this tale! It's just so interesting to write about him, especially now that he's a father. I can see why the show has kept him as the protagonist for so long! HE'S JUST SO DAMN INTERESTING. Any who… this IS Holly's story… I SWEAR!**

**Recap: Holly was captured by the criminal trio Myra, Ike and Burrost. She and Ash's Snivy are trapped in a floating cube of light prison. (It is similar to the cages that Team Rocket use in the Unova Region in the Pokémon Anime.) Will Holly manage to escape? **

**HOLLY:**

Holly's stomach growled loudly. The sun had traveled across the sky slowly and Holly had kept track of its progress. She estimated it was about 5 o'clock. _A useful skill._ Holly mused to herself. _I should be an expert after 3 years of Pokémon Summer Camp. They taught us all sorts of useful things. Too bad escaping glowing light prisons wasn't a lesson we learned. _Holly rubbed her empty tummy and reached into her bag. _Last sandwich _Holly grumbled. _Better make it last_.

Holly sighed, letting out a frustrated breath, and sat up to do the two things she had been doing for hours: checking on poor Snivy's condition and spying on her captors. _The more I know about them, the 'better chance I have of escape and reporting on them later, _Holly thought grimly.

Myra had a tiara on her head and acted like she was royalty. Though she was rude to Ike and Burrost, they treated her politely and went out of their way to make her life easier, brushing tree branches out her path and never letting her take a shift pulling Holly's cage. _I wonder if she's actually a princess. _Holly thought to herself. _What on earth would she rule? Does Reltoh even have a royal family? _

Ike was arrogant and cruel. Earlier in the day, the group had forded a river and had run into a pack of snake like pokémon in the marshland. They were sky blue and appeared extremely friendly, wagging their scaled tails like dogs. Ike had flung a Pokéball and his Pokémon, a bat-like creature that was ivory colored, sailed out and sent the snakes blasting off with a powerful Ice Type attack. Ike repeatedly blasted the creatures with icy blasts until they fled, tails held high in alarm. Burrost had howled in triumph and licked his fangs with a flame-covered tongue. Holly had commented on his actions.

"That wasn't very nice. They were just trying to say hi."

"You don't know anything about this region girl." Ike had sneered. "Those were Zelkdon. Water Poison types who love to attack travelers. Their fangs can extend from their mouths to clench on any skin they find and inject a powerful toxin. Not the kind of pokémon you want to make friends with."

"Poison?" Holly shivered "They seemed really nice to me."

"Just give it up girl," Ike drawled "You have no clue when it comes to the dangers of the outdoors. How did you make it in this region by yourself?"

"I wasn't alone!" Holly yelled "My father drove me out here and he'll find me. He'll make you wish you had never found me."

"Stop yur squealing grrl." Burrost growled. "yur Champiun father will pay fur yur safe return and you will be free." The beast paused and let out a powerful sneeze that let out a blast of flame. Continuing in a low voice, the beast rumbled, "Make truble and you will regrut it."

Burrost was a brute and he frightened Holly more than the other two. She had seen what he had done to her scorched grass type friend and was eager to avoid the same treatment. Burrost was strong and his presence was enough to send any pokémon in his path leaping into the brush in terror, as the group marched along

_They are smart and mean. Why couldn't I attract a bumbling Trio like Dad did? Jessie, James and Meowth were fools and never won. I get stuck with the Evil Queen, her sarcastic Man-Servant and a fire-licking demon. Perfect. _

Holly turned her attention to Snivy. The Unova starter was looking better than she had a few hours ago, with the burns starting to fade. The Super Potion had helped but Holly really needed was a Burn Heal, or better yet, a Pokémon Center.

"Hey!" Holly called to her abductors "My Snivy is hurt! She needs medical attention! We need to go to a Pokémon Center right away." Burrost, who was padding beside her, guffawed softly to himself. Myra sneered.

"Not going to happen you little brat. We have a schedule to keep and the Boss is waiting. We'll reach our vehicle soon and then I won't have to hear your constant whining. Ike! Can you see the machine yet?" Myra hollered. It was Ike's turn to pull the glowing cage and he stopped for a moment, wiping sweat from his brow and turned to face his partners-in-crime.

"I believe we left it just over that hill." He said, gesturing over his shoulder. "Not much further now, Highness." He bowed deep enough to be either respectful or mocking. Myra's mouth twitched irritably. She knew she couldn't yell at her partner for bowing too deeply. "Let's start moving again! Now!" She barked loudly.

_Hmm. _Holly reconsidered. _Maybe Ike's got some backbone after all. He doesn't roll over completely for the witch. Maybe I can make them fight each other and I can get away in the confusion. Then again… These 3 aren't idiots like the Team Rocket Trio were. I'll keep looking for an opportunity. _

The group then reached the top of the hill, emerging from the forest. Holly blinked in the late afternoon sun and gazed forward. They had reached the end of the trees and had come across the next geological landscape of Reltoh: a massive desert. The sand was black as night and extended as far as the eye could see, dunes forming and reforming in seconds. Powerful sandstorms blasted across the landscape and even now one crept towards them, miles high and swirling with primordial power.

_Wow. _Holly thought to herself and rubbed her arms, suddenly cold despite the heat of the day. _I'm not in Kanto anymore that's for sure. _She spied on Ike, who had stopped to gaze at the desert before them. _I need information. _Holly tapped the light screen.

"Hey you! Where are you taking me? What is this desert called? You don't expect to walk across it do you?"

"Stop talking!" Myra yelled. "We don't have to tell you anything."

Ike sighed and gestured grandly. "This is the Arahas Desert and it takes up the bottom half of the Reltoh Region. We aren't going to walk across it because that would be impossible." Ike allowed a crooked smile to take over his face and continued. "We are going to take you to our Boss and he'll decide how the ransom is going to work out. And we are going to travel in my baby: the sand tank!" Ike's crooked smile evolved into a fully formed grin and for a moment Ike looked less cruel and more like a normal human.

"I designed her myself." Ike boasted proudly and gestured to the bottom of the hill "She can grip the sand like no other vehicle and she is equipped with all kinds of offensive and defensive modifications… WHERE IS SHE!?" the man suddenly screeched. Holly had been studying the area where Ike had been pointing and didn't see anything, just an unremarkable mound of obsidian colored sand.

"Guess she gut buried in the sand, Ike." Burrost rumbled. "We gutta free 'er now. This grrls father could be right behind us und we need to be gone."

"AHHH! MY BABY! I'm coming to free you!" Ike yelled and dropped the leash of the cage. He sped down the hill and began digging the sand with tremendous speed, working on freeing the vehicle.

Myra sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Burrost. Drag this cage down and then help Ike dig. I'll keep a lookout for anybody following us." Myra whipped a sun parasol from her pack and shaded her delicate features. She glared at the beast when he hesitated. "What are you waiting for? GO!"

"Let's go Grrl." Burrost growled and yanked Holly's cage down the hill and they smoothly coasted down to rendezvous with Ike. He had managed to uncover most of the door to the vehicle and was attempting to punch in a code on a panel near the entrance. Burrost dropped the leash and leapt forward and began shoving large amounts of sand away from the tank, which was starting to take shape.

_Now's my chance. _Holly thought to herself. _They aren't watching me. _Holly shook Snivy awake and spoke softly to the injured Grass Type.

"Snivy. Are you okay, girl? We need to escape now! Can you help me out?" Snivy nodded tiredly and Holly could see the determination in her eyes. Holly grinned and stated the idea she had formed in her head throughout the day.

"Brute force is our only chance." Holly explained. "I need you to hit that wall with Leaf Blade as many times as you can. I'll kick it with all my power and hopefully we can overpower the circuits." Holly scratched her head and then explained the rest of her plan.

"After the walls are properly weakened I'll need you to use Leaf Storm. The inside of this cage will fill with leaves and it'll be too heavy to stay aloft. It'll drop or burst and we'll be free."

_At least I hope it'll work out like that. What if the leaves aren't enough and we just get trapped inside and are unable to breathe? _Holly clapped her hands to her cheeks and shook her head. _It's the only chance we'll get. We won't be able to escape once we are inside that tank. Not even Dad could get in to help me. _Holly looked over at Snivy, who nodded, determined to give it a try. Holly smiled at her friend's conviction.

"Let's do it! Use Leaf Blade!" Striking together, pokémon and girl began attacking the same wall, and the cage started to hum loudly, straining to withstand the attack.

"GAH!" Holly yelled as her third kick sent a shiver of pain up her leg. She bit down hard in a grimace of pain and kicked again, powering through the pain. Snivy spun around again and again, hitting the solid light wall with its glowing tail. Suddenly Holly's shoe made it through the light wall for a few moments before the wall became solid again, tearing the sneaker from Holly's foot. _It's working! The walls can't take much more! _

"Now Snivy! Use Leaf Tornado!" Holly yelled and kicked the wall one more time. Snivy spun around like a top, and leaves appeared from nowhere, quickly filling the cage. Holly took in a gasping breath before her entire field of vision was filled with emerald colored leaves. She could feel the cage shaking and she thought she heard shouting from outside the cage, maybe from Myra. It was difficult to tell though because the leaves muffled sound and prevented movement. They were swirling around, beating the walls, Holly and Snivy. The attack didn't distinguish between living creature and light wall and soon Holly was covered in tiny papercut-like scratches. Her lungs were starting to hurt from holding her breath and the leaves continued to brutally batter her. Holly closed her eyes and huddled into a protective ball, enduring the pain and hoping that her plan would work.

Suddenly the cage dropped straight down and collided with the sandy ground, jarring Holly and Snivy into the air. At that same moment the cage let loose a loud bang and the walls disappeared. Leaves flooded out and Holly took in a ragged breath. The world was suddenly bright and sitting in her pile of leaves she had a moment of complete clarity, seeing everything around her in a split second. She saw Snivy lying exhaustedly on a pile of leaves, eyes closed. She took in Myra pointing at the cage and snarling some command to her companions, Ike ignoring the order and leaping into the now open door of the sand tank and Burrost running like a demon towards the broken cage, flames burning in his partially opened maw.

Holly reviewed her options in the seconds she had. _I'll have to grab Snivy because she's too exhausted to help. It's up to me. _Quickly forming a plan she sat up in an instant, ignoring the head rush that came with the movement. She kicked a pile of leaves towards Burrost and snatched a handful of black sand with one quick movement. She snatched Snivy with her other hand, gripping the grass type Pokémon in the crook of her arm. Burrost rushed forward, mere feet away, its eyes wide with anger, tongue already stretching out to snatch the girl and her partner.

Holly let loose a roar and threw the sand into the beast's eyes, blinding him. The blood colored Pokémon slid forward right into the small pile of leaves that Holly had kicked forward. Burrost's paws slipped on the green plants and suddenly flipped forward, hind legs sailing over his head. He soared through the air for a second before colliding with the edge of the broken cage, bashing his head on the sandy ground and soon was buried in the main leftovers of the Leaf Storm.

Holly was already moving before Burrost landed. She sprang forward, sprinting up the hill, Snivy limp in her arms. _Step two. _Holly thought quickly. _Get the witch's bag and save Arkella. _Holly snarled and was soon standing before Myra, skidding in the sand into a ready stance. Myra's eyes were wide with surprise and she suddenly stabbed forward with her parasol intent in jabbing the girl in her stomach. Holly was ready for the move though and side stepped the thrust. She kicked the sun umbrella from the woman's hands, knocking her off balance. Holly roared and sprang forward, jabbing her head into her kidnapper's stomach. Myra's lungs were quickly emptied and she began to topple backwards, eyes wide with anger and shock. Holly used her free hand to snatch Myra's pack as the woman tumbled to the ground.

Holly wiped her mouth and spat into the sand grimacing. "Some princess." She sneered and turned her back on the gasping woman, sprinting down the other side of the hill, away from the Arahas desert and facing the forest.

_I need to put as much distance between them and me as I can. They won't stay down for long. _Holly slowed long enough to slip Myra's pack unto her shoulders and readjust Snivy in her grip and then dashed into the trees, leaping over a shrub. Suddenly she came face to face with a young man who seemed to step from inside a tree into her path. Holly skidded to a halt and slipped, falling onto her butt.

"Ouch!" Holly yelled. "Watch where you're walking jerk!" She glared at the boy, taking in details, like his shockingly purple hair, shoulder length, a navy blue muscle shirt and white running shorts. Despite being about her age the boy was already well muscled and when he folded his arms as he studied her, she could see the hard biceps clenching smoothly. Both kids were silent for a second as her blue eyes met his serious jet black ones. When he spoke, his voice was deep and quiet.

"You must be Holly Ketchum." He stated calmly, keeping the intense staring contest going. Holly's jaw dropped; dumbfounded that anyone would know who she was. _Who IS this guy? _

"That's uh… that's me. But who… who are you?" Holly stammered. "How do you know my name?"

The boy frowned. "My name is Simon. I knew you were in these woods because my team members told me. You see, I'm those fools' supervisor. I'm afraid I can't let you go." Simon's eyebrows thundered down angrily and he pointed at the girl sprawled in front of him.

"Catch her Neokal!" A large cat-like burnt orange Pokémon with dark green stripes leaped from a nearby tree and landed next to the purple haired youth. With a gesture, Simon bellowed a command for the large animal.

"Use Electroweb Neokal! Catch her and that Pokémon she's with." Simon was determined and he wouldn't let her escape from him. The Pokémon opened its jaws and a yellow glow began to shine, forming the shape of the web.

Holly was shocked. Things were moving too fast now. _This boy is only a year or two older than me! How is he in charge of that Trio of criminals? And what kind of Pokémon is that? Neokal? _The girl did a quick Krabby-walk backwards attempting to escape the youth and his Pokémon. She found herself backed into a thick fallen tree trunk and then the Electroweb was launched catching her and sticking her to the tree, and electric shocks raced across the conductive webbing. Holly yelped in pain and pulled Snivy close to her chest, attempting to protect the wounded grass type Pokémon. _I will NOT get captured again! _She thought angrily but she could feel her grip on consciousness already loosening, the electricity blasting her again and again. In her last moments she glared rebelliously at the boy that had trapped her. Simon for his part actually looked regretful and he shook his head, looking away. Holly's eyelids were suddenly too heavy to keep open and they plopped down as she faded away, darkness claiming her as its own.

**Holly almost escapes and gets captured again! Maaaaan she just seems to attract dangerous situations doesn't she? And Ash is still way behind her. Can he save his daughter? Can Holly save herself? And who is this new guy Simon? What's his story? Guess you'll have to find out when the next chapter comes out! Thanks for reading! Feel free to review or comment on the story if you like or dislike any parts of it. Bye now! **

END OF PART 6


	7. Chapter 7: The Young Commander!

**Chapter 7: The Young Commander!**

**And we are back for another chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! A new character means a new perspective: Simon, the boy, the mystery. What makes him tick? Guess we'll find out huh? **

**Recap: Holly is the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Champion of Kanto. They travel the Reltoh Region and get separated after Holly catches her first pokémon, Light Type Arkella. Holly is then captured by a mysterious Trio: Myra, Ike and Burrost. After almost managing to escape, she is recaptured by the enigmatic young man, Simon. Supposedly he is the supervisor of Myra, Ike and Burrost? How did a fourteen year old boy manage that? And will Ash actually catch up to Holly instead of making phone calls? Read on to find out!**

**SIMON: **

Simon frowned at the unconscious girl webbed to the fallen tree. He studied her, surprised to see that she was so young, only a year or so younger than himself. But even through the webbing he could see that she had been through a lot: covered in black sand, tiny scrapes across her entire body from something and several other cuts and bruises.

_So this is the daughter of the Pokémon Master Ash. I'm impressed she almost got away from that Trio. Even though they are new to the team they were exceptionally skilled. After all, _Simon thought to himself, _I trained them. _Now, on their final exam they had almost completed an exceptional mission alone. It took real guts to kidnap the daughter of a Champion and they would have gotten away with it if not for the sandstorm that covered their ship.

_Ike's silly sand tank, _Simon mused to himself. _That red-haired doofus was more worried about his precious vehicle than their prize prisoner. _Simon made a mental note to punish the criminals later, but for now, he had work to do.

Simon patted Neokal on the head and murmured "Well done my friend. Would you keep an eye out for anyone approaching? Give me a growl if you hear movement." Neokal dipped his head in acknowledgement, his yellow eyes shiny from his recent Electric move. The powerful cat began to prowl around the small area of the forest, silent as the night.

Simon turned his attention back to the unconscious girl and knelt beside her. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and began methodically slashing parts of the web until only Holly's arms were bound around her back and a strand of web tied her ankles together. Simon left the small green Pokémon tied up in a bundle so that it wouldn't be able to fight back. The small figure looked even more injured than the girl and was covered in half healed burns. Simon hesitated and decided to help the creature out. He slashed the web around its mouth in one swift movement and looked around the forest. He had passed by a Rawst berry bush not too long ago… _There it is. _Simon thought. Standing up he approached the tree and picked a single purple berry that was able to cure most burns. Simon knelt by the tiny emerald Pokémon and shook it awake. The eyes of the creature flooded open, blinking in confusion and pain.

"Easy there. Easy now. You have some pretty bad injuries my friend." Simon may have been a member of a team of thieves and criminals but he was never comfortable leaving an injured pokémon untreated. The green Pokémon sniffed his hand and saw the berry. It licked its lips and Simon smiled.

"Here you go. Eat it and feel better." The Pokémon was soon munching contently and almost instantly the burns began to heal. The grass type Pokémon blinked at the sudden loss of pain and looked down at its body. The creature seemed surprised to see web covering its entire body and gazed at Simon in confusion.

"Sni vee?" The Pokémon squirmed and tested the bonds that held it fast. "Sniiii veee sniii!"

"I can't let you free, little one." Simon said looking directly into the Pokémon's eyes. "My team has need of your trainer." The youth called out to Neokal, who pranced back and immediately began sniffing the smaller pokémon. The emerald creature turned away somewhat snobbishly, ignoring the cat's attempts at communication.

"Nee nee kal?" the cat squeaked in its surprisingly high pitched voice. "Kal Neo!"

"Sni sni sni vee sni." The Pokémon replied scornfully. Neokal sprang back and ever a Pokémon could look offended, this one did. Simon hid a smile.

"Come on little guy. You are going up on Neokal's back." He lifted the tiny Grass Type into the air and plopped it squarely on Neokal's shoulders. Neokal for his part looked almost pouty.

"Neo kal kal." The Pokémon murmured rebelliously.

Then the boy turned back to the young girl Trainer. She was breathing lightly, a bit of drool coming out of the left side of her mouth. Simon studied the line of saliva for a moment before grabbing the girl's sleeve and wiping her own mouth with it. _Poor girl. I have nothing against her, but a job's a job. _

"Victini! Come out of hiding please!" Simon called glancing around the trees for his other pokémon. "I need your power for a second."

"Teenee?" The red and white Pokemon un-camouflaged itself and flew down to rest on Simon's shoulder. Simon reached up and scratched one of its ears, which Victini enjoyed immensely.

"Give me a little dose of strength for a second? I want to lift up this unconscious girl up onto Neokal's back." Victini nodded and tapped Simon's purple colored hair, which caused the boy's mind to race and power flood his veins. Simon bent down and with one hand plucked the bound Holly and gingerly placed her on the back of the burnt orange colored Pokémon. The green Unova Pokémon had been silent as Simon had moved the girl but then burst out in several loud cries, attempting to wake her friend and trainer.

"Please, little one." Simon said quietly. "I don't like to threaten, but if you make another sound, I'll have Neokal shock you again." The grass type Pokémon glared at the muscled youth and Simon could see he had lost a potential friend. Simon sighed and thought to himself: _Add this one to the list of people and pokémon I've alienated. In the end it's only the three of us: Neokal, Victini and me. _

"All right Neokal and Victini. Let's move it." The pokémon and their Trainer stepped forward as one and sprang into the dense foliage. It was not long before they had reached the same hill that Holly had fled from minutes before. Simon hiked to the top and motioned for Neokal to remain at the bottom, waiting on his signal. Victini, for its part, glided down and landed on Neokal's head and began rubbing its nose vigorously. Neokal growled happily and its leg began twitching, instinctively moving with the itch, much like a dog. Simon frowned at their goofy antics but let them continue. _Some intimidating trio we are. _

The young man climbed up the hill and soon stood on the peak and surveyed the landscape. Black sand extended as far as the eye could see, with large dusty tornadoes making their way across the desolate scene. As Simon watched, one hand shading his obsidian eyes, a dune hundreds of feet tall was caught in a powerful gust of wind and was gone in seconds. The sun was setting and it would be night soon.

His keen eyes picked up another sight far above his head: a flying type Pokémon spinning in circles above his position. It had sharp eyes, tufts rising above its head giving it a wise appearance and an almost shiny form. _Odd. I've never seen that kind of pokémon before. _Suddenly, before he could study it further, the pokémon rocketed back towards the forest.

_Hmm. Just a wild pokémon? Or could it be flying back to a Trainer, about to reveal our position? If that's true, I have no time to waste. _Simon took one last look at the sandy landscape._ A storm is approaching from the desert anyway. Soon this entire area will be buried. _

Simon then turned to the storm that was occurring closer to him: his three prized pupils yelling at each and pointing in different directions. Myra was yanking at her golden hair pointing at the forest. Ike was stomping his feet and gesturing angrily at the half uncovered sand tank. Burrost was not helping the matter by running around the area blowing bits of fire and occasionally racing over to the remains of the light cage that had held Holly prisoner, giving it a kick and a chomp with his large teeth. Simon folded his arms in front of his body and gave his best commander yell.

"ATTENTION!" He roared. The Trio stopped arguing and looked over at the purple haired youth standing on top of the hill. Each flinched as he called their names.

"Myra! Ike! Burrost! What is the meaning of this? Where is your prisoner? I command you to explain yourselves at once!" The boy began to march down the hill at the same time that they approached him. Simon knew that he stood shorter than the two adults so he stopped just before the hill ended, forcing them to look up to him, rather than the other way around. "Well? I'm waiting."

Uh, you see sir," Myra began, "Well what happened was that uh…"

"—the grrl escaped 'er cage und managed to run uff with the light type Pokemun sir." Burrost rumbled, getting straight to the point.

"And that's why I was trying to convince them to help me free my sand tank! So we could track her!" Ike hollered.

"You are an absolute moron!" Myra screeched. "That would take far too long and that tank of yours can't go into the forest anyway! It grips the SAND, not pine needles."

"You're wrong, YOUR HIGHNESS!" Ike yelled mockingly, "My tank has saw blades that can cut down any tree! It would have made the trip super easy and we would have had her back in minutes!"

"Minutes she would have used to escape, hide or do both!" Myra screamed.

"Enough." Simon said quietly, inserting his soft but brutal word while both humans drew breath to continue their fight. Although they were both hardened criminals, each had a level of respect and fear for their young commander. Simon looked them both each in the eye until they looked away first and then he continued speaking in a dangerously low voice.

"You are both right. If you had ignored the vehicle and chased after her she would have been caught in minutes. If you had taken the minute or so to allow the tank to move after her you would have trapped her in a few minutes as well. But you did neither of those things." Simon slashed his hand in front of his body making the three figures flinch backwards.

"You just stood there like idiots, fighting each other instead! You are supposed to be a team!" The purple haired boy turned a furious glare towards Myra.

"Look." He growled, "I don't care if you're queen of the frickin' world where you come from. Here, on this team it don't mean squat. This man right here is in every way your equal. I paired you two together because your compatibility tests suggested you had opposite skill sets but highly like-minded."

Simon stepped forward towards Myra and, despite being about a head and a half shorter; he exuded such an aura of command that she shrunk back barely looking him in the eye. "You will listen to advice and pull your own weight. I saw you slacking off when the others were uncovering the tank. 'Keeping watch' huh? You know that's a load of Tauros scat."

Simon's eyebrows lurched down angrily as he finished his threat. "She escaped because of you. Pull that kind of stunt again and I will pull you off the team. Got it?" Myra mumbled a reply and Simon quickly turned on Ike.

"And you! You dropped the mission and everything to save your precious pile of junk." Simon held up a hand to stop the words that were about to spring from Ike's angry mouth. "I know you were a highly skilled mechanic back in the shop, but you wanted to be a field agent correct? Out in the field the mission comes first, not the equipment. As sad as that might seem to you, deal with it or drop out of my team."

Ike looked at his feet, shuffling them in the blackened sand. Simon grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled the taller red-haired man down to eye level. "Got. It?" He spat out.

"Sir yes sir." Ike mumbled, any trace of rebellion fleeing his eyes.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Burrost." Simon leaned down over the foxlike Pokémon, who looked properly shamed. "You did well to go after the girl as soon as she was free but you made a tactical blunder, letting her blind and trip you. Be more careful of your surroundings in the future. I'm not going to tell you how to fight your own battles, but I would advise you not to simply charge forward, headlong into the situation. Keep an eye on your enemy and victory shall be yours." Simon surveyed his students and gave them one last harsh stare before letting out a shrill whistle.

"You are lucky that I was watching you on this mission. I was able to correct your mistake and recapture your prisoners." Simon gestured over his shoulder as he heard Neokal and Victini approach. "Don't depend on me to save your skins again. Next time I'll let you fail and the Boss can discuss the matter with you."

Simon was pleased to see Myra's skin pale and Ike's eyes widen. _Good. Let them be afraid. _

"Hey! You!" Simon turned towards the sound of an angry female voice. Holly had woken up. "What's the big idea taking me back to these buffoons? I had escaped! So let me go!"

Simon turned back to watch Neokal approach, the girl and her green pokémon still tied to his back. Victini had disappeared, probably camouflaged because of the raised voices it heard.

"It's nothing personal, girl." Simon attempted to shrug nonchalantly. "We have plans for you and your Light Type friend and they don't involve you running away from us."

If looks could kill, Holly's glare would have roasted the skin off of Simon's face. "My name is Holly! Don't act like I'm not a person. What plans do you have, freak? Dad isn't rich you know. You won't get any ransom at all! You're just making an enemy of a powerful Trainer! He'll get you and that's a promise."

"I don't have time for this." Simon replied and turned toward his students. "Burrost! Continue clearing the sand away from that tank! Ike! Go turn on the vehicle and prepare to move out. Myra! Escort these prisoners to the cell on board. And don't let them out of your sight until they are safely stowed! Grab both of her bags too. We don't want her to use that new Light Type of hers."

Simon watched as his students scrambled to obey his orders. Burrost raced towards the mostly uncovered tank and flung large amounts of obsidian sand into the air. Ike sprinted to the tank door and shoved it open, before disappearing inside, presumably heading to the cockpit to start the engine.

Myra walked up to Neokal and commanded the large cat Pokémon to lower Holly and the emerald Pokémon to the ground. The orange beast grumbled but did as was bid of him. Holly was hoisted to her feet and shoved towards the tank. The bindings around her feet allowed her to shuffle slowly towards the vehicle, but not fast enough to escape again. Myra held the tiny green Pokémon, still in its bindings, under her arm, carefully avoiding the head in case it decided to bite her. The golden haired woman gave Holly another rough push and snatched her bag from the girl's shoulders.

"This is mine." She hissed. "Don't think about stealing from me again you little brat." Myra made a move to slap the girl but Simon was suddenly at her side and seized her hand in his powerful grip.

"Don't." He growled. "The Boss said to bring her unharmed and you've injured her enough for one day. Just bring her to the brig." Myra scowled but nodded and began to drag Holly behind her, towards the tank. The girl looked at Simon suspiciously, wondering why he had saved her. Simon looked away, embarrassed. _I didn't do it for you. I did it to make sure my student didn't make another blunder. _The boy scowled to himself, angry that he was thinking of the girl as anything more than a package, an item he was commanded to retrieve and deliver. _I have a job to do. I can't afford to be distracted. _Simon was troubled as he gazed at the sun and watched as it dipped over the horizon, the daylight already fading.

Simon then turned to watch Myra make the last few steps towards the door of the tank when he heard Neokal growl loudly, warning his master that an intruder was nearby. Simon swung his head around and spotted a figure on the top of the hill.

It was a man, tall, with a baseball cap holding down messy raven black hair, fingerless gloves on his hands and a look of pure anger on his face. By his side stood a small electric type Pokémon that Simon instantly recognized as a Pikachu. The small Pokémon looked almost as angry as his Trainer, electricity arching from his red colored cheeks. Perched next to them was the strange Pokémon that Simon had seen earlier, circling above his head. _So that Pokémon WAS leading someone to our position. _

The man let lose an almost animalistic growl and shouted, "What are you doing with my daughter!?"

**Bam! Ash finally catches up to Holly! Just in time it would appear. But will he be able to defeat the Team and save his daughter? Or can Holly free herself once again? How will Simon be able to take on the Pokémon Master? And whose sides are you supposed to be on anyway? Are you rooting for Ash to save his daughter, Holly to free herself, or Simon to succeed in his schemes? By the way, are you curious about Simon's Victini? Anime characters don't typically have Legendary pokémon. So why does Simon have one? Guess you'll find out if you keep reading! **

END OF PART 7


	8. Chapter 8: A Clash of Ideals!

**Chapter 8: A Clash of Ideals!**

**Welcome back to another chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! We left off with Ash finally catching up to the Team trying to kidnap Holly. We will continue to follow the perspective of Simon for another chapter and how he deals with the Pokémon Master himself. What kind of plan does Simon have brewing? A brand new type of battle will be introduced! **

**Recap: Holly is the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Champion of Kanto. They travel the Reltoh Region and get separated after Holly catches her first pokémon, Light Type Arkella. Holly is then captured by a mysterious Trio: Myra, Ike and Burrost. After almost managing to escape, she is recaptured by the enigmatic young man, Simon who brings her back to the Trio. Suddenly Ash finds the group and It. Gets. Real. **

**SIMON: **

Simon's eyes widened. _This is her father! The Champion of Kanto. _Simon's palms began to grow sweaty and he rubbed them on his shirt, attempting to act indifferent. _I've got to stick to the plan. Hopefully the rest of the team does their part. Just in case, I'll push them into action. _

"Myra." Simon called. "Take her down into the brig. Now. Then tell Ike to take off without us. By us I mean Neokal and I. We will stay behind to distract that man." Myra's mouth dropped but she quickly recovered when Holly made a half step towards her father. Myra elbowed the girl in her gut and then shoved her into the tank, preparing to close the door behind her. Simon glanced away from the scene and noticed that Burrost was approaching his side, intent on helping his teacher.

"No Burrost! Go with them! Take the girl back to the Boss!" Burrost skidded in the black sand and stared in confusion at the purple haired boy. Simon grew angry and kicked a rock at the blood colored Pokémon, galvanizing it into action.

"Go!" He yelled. Burrost shook his head and expelled a small cloud of fire before sprinting over to the tank door, which closed as soon as he made it past the threshold. Holly's strained voice could be heard one last time before the solid metal door slammed shut:

"DAD!" She screamed.

Ash had already started sprinting down the hill and he yelled, "Holly!" when the door closed. Simon could hear the man give a command to the flying type Pokémon that perched on the hillside. "Go Noctowl! Fly away and find either Jenny or Iris and bring them here as fast as you can! NOW NOCTOWL!" the man roared and the Pokémon leaped into the air speeding away, back towards the forest.

The man then let loose a roar of pure anger and prepared to throw a Pokéball, about to unleash an attack on the tank. Simon was prepared though and before the sphere could leave the Pokémon Master's hand, the boy had ordered Neokal into action.

"Neokal use Electroweb!" Simon barked raising an aggressive fist towards his target.

Ash swung his head towards this new enemy and looked just in time to see the electrically charged webbing blast from the orange colored Pokémon's mouth. Moving fast, he reached a gloved hand up and plucked the sticky move from the air, the electricity useless against the insolated glove.

"I train an electric type Pokémon, boy." Ash snarled. "My gloves protect me from all but the strongest electric blasts. Now who the hell are you guys?" Ash flung the webbing onto the black sand and swung a hand aggressively in front of him. "Why did you just take my daughter into that machine?"

Simon stared the man in the eye, doing his best to stay calm and determined. _I have a job to do_. He spoke evenly, and was pleased to hear that his voice didn't break despite his nervousness.

"I can't tell you who we are or where we are going. Just know that we will keep her safe and contact you about her location when we are ready."

"When you are ready? What is this, some kind of lame attempt at kidnap and ransom? What, you think that because I'm the Champion I'm rich or something? And you're just a kid! You seem to think that I'll just let you take my daughter," Ash slammed a fist into his open palm and glared at Simon. "I will save her and then make you pay."

Simon planted his feet firmly into the ground and maintained eye contact with the man. _I've got to keep his attention on me. The sand tank has to get away. _Simon clenched his fists. _The mission comes first. _

"You are wrong. You won't save her and you won't make me pay." Simon forced a smile to stretch across his face. "And if you think I'm just 'some kid' you are forgetting your own roots. This 'kid' is going to defeat you and make sure you don't follow us. And you won't forget it." Simon clenched his fist together so hard that his knuckles went white.

Ash had been only half paying attention to the boy up till this point. But now the purple haired upstart had his full attention. "I don't want to boast kid, but I'm a Pokémon Master. I've defeated countless Gym Leaders and I've fought against forces you couldn't even comprehend. What makes you think you have a ghost of a chance against me?" Ash looked at the boy with genuine curiosity. "Once I've beaten you, I'll save Holly and leave you far behind. This won't take long." Ash pointed a hand at Neokal and called for a Pokémon attack. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!"

The electric Pokémon charged its most powerful move, calling "Pikaaaa…"

Simon was already on the move. _That man doesn't know how battles work in Reltoh, _Simon quickly realized._ Look at him, standing there like a fool. _Simon dashed away from the tank, hoping to draw the Pokémon Master away from the sand tank. The purple haired youth called an order to his waiting Pokémon.

"Neokal! Dodge it! Then use Dragon Claw!" the boy yelled turning back to sprint towards the Kanto trainer and Pikachu. The orange beast leaped to one side and barely dodged the blast of electricity, which was literally the size of a natural thunderbolt from the sky. _Such power! _Simon thought, suddenly afraid. _There's a reason he's called a Pokémon Master. I've got to end this fast. _Both Reltoh natives sprinted forward, one on two legs, arms pumping at his side and the other on four legs, claws glowing with the Dragon Type move.

Ash frowned and swiped his hand in front of his face, calling, "Go Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

_He thinks he's going to block the Dragon Claw. _Simon smirked, even while running. _He's still a step behind. I almost feel bad for him._

"Do it Neokal!" Simon called and both human and pokémon struck. Simon reached forward and snatched Pikachu's glowing metal tail and whirled the Pokémon above his head in an arch before slamming Pikachu to the ground hard.

"Whaaat?" Ash yelled in shock. "Pikachu!"

Neokal jumped towards Ash and swiped his Dragon Claw move at the Pokémon Master. The man's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and raised an arm to protect himself. The move landed and Ash was blasted backwards landing on his back and a cloud of black sand rose from the spot he had slammed down.

Simon lifted the stunned Pikachu from the ground and gave it a savage punt, kicking the Pokémon sky high. With a pained grunt, the electric type Pokémon sailed through the air and then landed on his Trainer's stomach.

Simon and Neokal stepped forward until they stood over Ash and Pikachu. Simon brushed his hair away from his eyes and stared disdainfully at the Pokémon Master. "Stay down Kanto man. You have no idea how a Reltoh Pokémon battle works." Ash sat up painfully, holding Pikachu on his lap. He swung his head up, an angry gleam in his eyes, and shouted at the purple haired boy.

"What do you think you are doing? This isn't a battle! The Pokémon League specifically says—"

Simon quickly cut him off, slashing his hand in front of his body. "Wrong! The Pokémon League rules mean nothing here. We've always been isolated from your worldwide organization. Just because we have Gyms does not mean we follow your regulations." Simon folded his muscled arms in front of his chest. "In Reltoh, Trainers and pokémon battle side by side."

"That's crazy! There is no way a human could fight a pokémon! It deals too much in brute strength. That's not what battles are about!" Ash's eyes narrowed.

"Ah. So you'd rather stand by and make your pokémon fight for you? Like slaves, you command them to fight each other while you stand by the sidelines, unharmed? That sounds crazy to me." Simon laughed scornfully at the Pokémon Master.

"Pokémon are not our slaves! They are our partners and friends and I would never harm a pokémon. Never!" Ash grit his teeth and pushed himself to his feet. "Every pokémon is my friend and I could never bring myself to hit or kick one in cold blood. If you do, you're a monster."

"I'm a monster? Then you are a coward and a hypocrite Mr. Ketchum." Simon spat out. "You are afraid of feeling the same injuries and pain that you put your 'friends' through! You can't make 'friends' with creatures you brutally force to fight for you! I don't try to suck up to every pokémon I meet. That's naïve and childish. I pick my friends carefully." Simon reached a hand over and gripped the orange Pokémon standing by his side. "My partner in combat: Neokal." _That's the way the world works Ketchum. You can't befriend everyone. _

"What you are doing is unnatural." Ash frowned. "I didn't pick how the world works. Pokémon and humans' battle and each play their own part in the equation. Strategy and power." Ash stepped forward aggressively and shouted; "Besides it was never about the physical fight itself. It doesn't matter whether the pokémon is the size of a building with a master Elite Four member commanding its power or the trainer is just starting out on their journey with their very first pokémon. What matters are the friends you make and that you defend others, trusting yourself to do the right thing and backing up your argument with a battle. My pokémon believe in me and I believe in them. We are 'partners in combat' and friends!" Pikachu blinked slowly in Ash's arms and called softly to his trainer.

"Pika pi?"

Simon could see the anger evaporate from the man's eyes and the Kanto trained peered at the crumpled and bruised form lying in his arms. "Pikachu? Are you okay buddy?" Pikachu blinked again tiredly and licked Ash in the face before fading away, injured and exhausted. Ash rubbed Pikachu on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep buddy. I can take it from here."

Simon blinked in surprise. _That Pokémon just licked his Trainer? But that Pikachu is little more than a slave! Fighting for its master like some weapon! How can it possibly feel that way? Did he brainwash the creature? Disgusting! _Simon clenched his teeth and glowered at the Pokémon Master, a new hatred in his eyes. _So THIS is a Kanto Champion. A slave driver and torturer. _

Ash swung his head up and Simon was shocked to see tears in his eyes. The man spoke with such anguish that Simon felt like he was hit by a gust of pure misery. "Please. I don't want to hurt you or anyone. I just want my daughter back. Let her go!"

Simon barely managed to keep his composure. _Is it worth it? What could the Boss possibly obtain from that girl that would make this worthwhile? This man may mistreat pokémon but he is a father. What could justify our kidnap of his daughter? _But Simon knew that he had to stall the Trainer and let his Team make a clean getaway. _Nothing can distract me from the mission. _

"I can see that'll be hard to convince you to abandon your barbaric style of battle." Simon said softly. "My team has plans for your daughter and you won't get her back until I say so. You won't be able to see her unless you get through Neokal and me." The purple haired youth spread his arms apart and screamed at the Pokémon Master.

"And I don't care how strong your Pokémon are or what title you have! If YOU aren't physically able to back up your commands with action of your own, you will never beat me! Neokal and I are true partners!" The burnt orange colored Pokémon growled affirmative and Simon continued, pointing an accusing finger at Ash. "You are the weak link on your team! I don't care how clever your strategies and plans are! Without the proper training, strengthening your body as well as your mind, you will ALWAYS let your 'slaves' down."

Ash's eyes roasted Simon's soul as the man looked up, misery gone, and clearly ready for action. "I don't give a shit about your ideologies any more. I know who I am and I know who my Pokémon are. Your words cannot distract me anymore!" Ash shifted his grip on Pikachu and then sprinted towards the tank, turning his back on Simon. "I will save my daughter!"

_Crap. He finally figured out that I was just stalling him. _Simon and Neokal leapt forward as one. _He made a tactical blunder by turning his back on me. That mistake will cost him. _

"Neokal!" Simon suddenly yelled, "Take him down with Dragon Breath!" Neokal continued sprinting forward and charged up the powerful Dragon Type move before letting it loose at the man and his Pikachu. Without turning around the Kanto trainer did a diving somersault to the right and the blast flew right past him, slamming into the tank. _Damn it! _Simon thought to himself. _Clever dodge. He managed to evade my attack and weaken the tank. I should have seen that coming._

Ash was already on the move though and hurled two Pokéballs into the air, calling "Infernape, Glalie I choose you!" With twin blasts of light, the powerful pokémon emerged, fully rested and ready to battle. _Of course he has other pokémon! _Simon scowled. _Now that's not fair! Though he hardly can be expected to play by the rules when by his standards, I don't either. The Reltoh battle system is brand new to him and he thinks it is wrong for me to join the fight. That's how I'll beat him. _Simon thought to himself, determined to show up the Pokémon Master. _Not to mention my ace in the hole: Victini! He's out there somewhere, and I'm sure he'll help me if I need it. _

Simon's thoughts were interrupted. The Kanto Trainer was calling out commands for his Pokémon, shouting to both of them. "Infernape! I need your help taking out that pair of lunatics! They don't play by the rules so watch out! That purple haired boy packs a mean punch and he will attack if you give him the opportunity. Don't give him that chance! Go! I will join you in a moment!" Ash then turned to his other Pokémon. "Glalie I need your full power! I need the power of a Mega Pokémon!"

Simon's eyes widened. _Did he just say Mega Pokémon?_

Ash pulled a necklace from around his neck, revealing a number of items, including one half of a Pokéball, a fishing lure depicting an orange haired girl, a blue ribbon tied in a fancy knot, a small wooden model of a bear-like pokémon, and several other treasures. The item that Ash was most interested in though was a glowing rock that Simon recognized as a Key Stone, capable of fueling a Mega Evolution.

_This is not good._ Simon thought to himself._ Neokal and I don't have enough raw power to compete with two pokémon, especially if one of them is Mega Evolved! I've got to move fast and give the Trio time to escape. What is going on in there? Why haven't they started the tank or left this place? _

Suddenly the tank roared to life, treads beginning to spin, kicking up large amounts of sand. _Finally! _Simon thought to himself. _Guess they finally got her started. Now I've got an ally in the fight, if Ike can activate those guns. _Right on cue, it seemed, the guns all along the side of the tank suddenly started whirling around, locking on to their targets: Ash, Infernape and Glalie.

"No time to waste buddy!" Ash yelled to Glalie over the roar of the engine and he thrust the Key Stone forward, towards the ice type Pokémon. "Time to Mega Evolve!" The Key Stone began to shine as brightly as a star and so did the Mega Stone attached to Glalie, a head band of sorts across his forehead. Suddenly, the Ice Type was incased in a grey cocoon of raw power and beams of light blasted through the cracks of the protective shell.

Simon covered his eyes, in awe of the transformation that was occurring right before his eyes. _So this is Mega Evolution. But how is he doing it? Only a pokémon with an exceptional bond with its Trainer could possibly Mega Evolve! It shouldn't be possible with that slave master and his living weapon! What is going on here? Was I wrong about him? _

Suddenly the cocoon shattered and Mega Glalie emerged, complete with new look and power upgrade. The pokémon now sported one icy horn in place of the two black ones it had before evolving. Its mouth was far more developed and had become a full-fledged powerful jaw, able to bite with more strength. Its eyes remained the same icy blue color but their anger had only increased with the level up.

Ash wasted no time in giving commands to his newly evolved Pokémon. "Glalie! Block that tanks guns with Ice Beam! I want that whole machine frozen in place! They're not going to get away from us!"

Suddenly Simon was no longer able to keep an eye on what Ash was doing. Infernape leapt into battle and began pummeling Neokal with top speed Mach Punches. Neokal snarled and snapped back with his razor sharp teeth. Simon growled in frustration at the new development. _My main objective is to protect the tank and let my team escape. I've got to help them out against that Mega Pokémon! To do that, I've got to send Neokal to fight the Pokémon Master and his Ice Type alone. I'll deal with the fire monkey myself. _

"Neokal!" Simon yelled, "You've got to fight that Trainer and his Ice Type! I can handle this Pokémon here. Just go!" Neokal growled in agreement and leaped away, preparing to do battle against his new foes. Infernape turned towards the fleeing Pokémon intent on pursuing him and the fire monkey never saw Simon's jump kick coming.

"Gah!" The boy yelled and his foot slammed into the fire monkey's side, sending him sprawling. Infernape was barely phased though and turned an angry glare on the purple haired youth.

"Got your attention did I?" Simon spat. He raised a hand, palm up and then flicked his fingers back, gesturing in the universal 'bring it on' pose. "Let's see how well that Kanto jerk has trained you."

Neokal for his part sprinted forward and let loose a powerful blue Electric attack: Cobalt Jolt. It blasted at the speed of light towards Ash, and he was somehow fast enough to lift up an insulated glove, blocking the move's power. Ash scowled at the Pokémon and yelled, "Stay out of my way!" before swinging a hand in front of his body, ready to do battle against the new threat.

**Sounds like a nice exciting place to stop for now. Well how about that "Reltoh Battle" style huh? Humans physically fighting pokémon? Unreal right? Who do you agree with? Simon or Ash? Should humans battle alongside pokémon or not? And a bunch of other things happened! Like Mega Glalie!? Whaaaat?! Ash has Mega Evolution? Of course he does. Also notice the Easter Egg of the other items on Ash's necklace. Can you guess what each item is? (Unless you count his Greninja with that other form, this is the first he has ever had. I think Glalie would be a worthy Mega for him.) And what on earth do you think is taking the Trio so long to finally get their tank started? You'd have thought they would have turned it on before now right? Well guess you'll find out next time, from Holly's perspective! Be there or be square! **

END OF PART 8


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Inside the Sand Tank!

**Chapter 9: The Battle inside the Sand Tank!**

**Welcome back readers. The Daughter of the Pokémon Master continues its story, this time from Holly's perspective. Remember how the sand tank was just sitting there, not moving for, like, a long frickin' time? Well, guess who caused that? We will start right as the door closes on Holly just as Ash appears. While the battle rages outside, another fight starts in the belly of the machine. Let's hear what's happening shall we? **

**Recap: Holly is the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Champion of Kanto. They travel the Reltoh Region and get separated after Holly catches her first pokémon, Light Type Arkella. Holly is then captured by a mysterious Trio: Myra, Ike and Burrost. After almost managing to escape, she is recaptured by the enigmatic young man, Simon who brings her back to the Trio. Suddenly Ash finds the group and Simon fights him to give the Trio time to escape with their prisoner. Using the Reltoh Battle Style of having humans join the battle, Simon is holding his own against the Pokémon Master. But inside the larger-than-average sand tank, another battle begins. **

**HOLLY:**

"DAD!" Holly screamed as the door to the outside world slammed in her face. She strained against her webbed-up handcuffs and they proved as resistant to her pulls as they always had been. In fact, it seemed that the more she pulled on them, the tighter they got. "AHH!" Holly screamed, letting all her frustration and fear let itself out in one giant blast. Myra, who was still holding her tightly, gave her another shove, this time into a wall.

"Shut up! Go quietly to your cell or I will put you through a world of pain." Myra elbowed the girl hard on her back, pushing the younger Trainer forward. "I said MOVE IT!"

"No! I'm not moving another inch! My Dad is right out there and he's going to save me. You can't make me walk anywhere!" Holly yelled and made a dash towards the door. Myra was ready though and tripped the girl to the floor. The golden haired woman than slammed Snivy to the ground as well, and the helpless Pokémon was still tied up in webs and was therefore unable to defend itself. Holly quickly forgot about trying to escape and screamed out, "Snivy!" The girl turned a glare on Myra and yelled, "Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Myra didn't back down an inch and she raised the injured grass type Pokémon, waving her in the air.

"Then behave yourself you little brat! Come quietly and I won't hurt your precious partner anymore." Holly began to trudge down the hallway, her back and other injuries still smarting. _You'll pay for that and everything else you witch. _Holly vowed. _Dad is right out there! So close, yet so far. _

Burrost had watched the scene, eyes glittering and then he turned towards the closed door. "Simun is in trubble. Myra! We've gut to help hum." The Pokémon stood up on his hind legs and prepared to open the tank door, his paw poised over the button that open the door.

"Stop that now!" Myra screeched and the blood-red Pokémon plopped down on his four paws once more. He looked back and Holly was shocked to see fear and sadness in his normally burning irises. _He genuinely cares for that purple haired jerk!_ Holly thought incredulously._ I wonder what he did to earn that amount of loyalty. _

Myra gripped Holly's shoulder tightly, preventing any kind of escape but she spoke softly to her Pokémon companion. "Burrost. We can't do that. Simon ordered us to take off without him and he would be very mad if we disobeyed him." Myra's eyes clouded and she murmured quietly almost to herself, "We have a mission to carry out."

Holly's mind raced furiously. _What mission could they possibly be talking about? Surely this kidnap mission isn't THAT important? I'm just some kid with a famous father. Why would they give up their friend for me? _Holly frowned and looked at the door, and she could hear the beginnings of a fight starting. Holly clenched her fists and thought to herself, _Dad will beat him. He's a Champion after all! _

Myra shook herself back into action. "Burrost. Take this Pokémon to the front and put him in the cage in the cockpit. Then give Ike a hand fixing the systems. He seems to be having problems." Myra handed the bundled up Snivy to Burrost and then turned a resentful glance towards Holly.

"I'll take this one to the cells. Let's make this fast. Sounds like the battle is heating up out there. Start the engine but don't start moving until I arrive! You'll need a third person on the controls." Burrost turned right at the corridor, heading to front of the sand tank, Snivy gripped in his jaws. _Shoot_. Holly thought to herself, _they are separating us! Now, even if I get free, I'll have to find Snivy in this maze of a tank. _

The interior was a maze and the tank appeared to be much larger inside than it had looked to be outside. _I guess it's still mostly buried? How confusing. _Holly did her best to memorize the route they took and they suddenly reached a doorway with a sky blue light wall, metal lockers on either side of the entrance. _Must be similar to the light cage they had me in before. _Holly surmised glancing inside the prison and quickly realized that her earlier tactic of bursting the cage from the inside wouldn't work here anyway. _That plan depended on Snivy too, and I'm all alone now. Not even Dad can help me. _

This should have worried Holly, and indeed being held captive inside a scary machine, taken from her father by criminals would have been enough to terrify any normal person. But Holly was far from normal, and both through her parents and by her own natural merits, she had courage to spare. Thinking on her feet was always a trait that Holly had used to great effect and even now, in the three seconds she had, she pulled her thoughts inward, closed her eyes and formulated a plan.

_Three seconds. Let's recap. I'm captured inside this sand tank with a Trio of strong criminals. I have no pokémon with me and Dad, though on his way, won't be able to get here in time. This is the best moment to escape. I have 4 tasks: 1. Retrieve Arkella, 2. Escape from/take out Myra 3. Rescue Snivy and 4. Get out of this tank! Once I'm outside with Dad, we can team up against the Trio and that Simon boy. _

_Two seconds. Once I'm in that prison, I won't be able to get out. The obvious solution is to snatch Arkella and then push Myra inside. That's two tasks accomplished. Three and four come next. But first, I need a distraction. Options are limited, but that control panel on the wall controls the alarm system and the prison walls. Possible? No. Stealth is my best friend in this tank. Ah. A different idea that might work._

_One second. We are almost to the door. I have to try to fight her, which means I'll have to be fast. I'm tied up with this web and I'll bet she's been trained in fighting. But It won't even occur to her that I'm about to attack so I'm pretty confident I can surprise that golden-haired witch. Element of surprise and speed. _

Holly inhaled and exhaled opened her eyes and Myra seemed unware that Holly had formulated her strategy in the past three seconds. _Out of time. Let the game begin. _Holly suddenly grinned and pointed her bound arms back the way they had come, yelling in delight, "DAD! You found me!"

Myra turned in shock fumbling in her pack for her Pokéball. The golden-haired criminal blinked in confusion and hesitated for a second when she saw that the hallway was empty.

It was all the time that Holly needed. The girl rammed the top of head under Myra's chin and then just as quickly crotched down. Holly then swept her elbows back into the woman's left knee and gritted her teeth at the crunch sound the bones made as they collided. Myra began to tip backwards, soundless and dazed. Holly stood up, spinning around until she was facing the golden-haired criminal.

Myra was a skilled combatant though and she wasn't going down without a fight. She sent a haymaker towards Holly's head, intent on stunning the girl and giving herself enough time to recover from the double hits. Holly lifted up both arms, which were still webbed together, and managed to block the wild hit, though it sent her sprawling. Holly used the momentum though and managed to fling herself at Myra.

Both women hit the wall, Holly's head slamming into a locker door. Some instinct caused her to drop to her knees again and she heard Myra's fist collide with the solid metal locker door.

"GAAH!" Myra screamed in pain and clenched her injured hand. Holly took the second she had to step close to Myra and reached her hands inside the woman's pack that hung by her side. Holly found her Pokéball almost instantly and her palms closed on the sphere. But Myra saw what Holly was up to and kneed the girl in the stomach. Holly crumpled to the floor, hands protecting her bruised midsection.

"Give it up girl!" Myra yelled, aiming a kick towards Holly's head. "You can't beat me. I'm stronger, faster and better trained. You Kanto brats don't train your bodies and it makes you weak!" Her foot colliding and Holly was sent sprawling, spitting out blood. The girl turned her head towards her attacker and Myra was shocked to see the girl grinning, blood oozing from between her teeth.

"Kicking a little girl. Yup, that makes you powerful!" Holly coughed for a second and then her smile widened. "In Kanto we train our minds. Strategy and planning win the day, not blind strength. I've got something you don't have." Holly opened her hands and revealed the Pokéball she had managed to hold onto.

Myra's hand dove into her pack, trying to retrieve her own Pokéball, but she was already too late. Holly, still lying on the ground, tossed the red and white sphere into the air, yelling a command for her Pokémon: "Arkella! Use Prism Beam!"

In a flash of light, the tiny pink Pokémon appeared and didn't hesitate. "ArkellAA!" It squeaked letting loose a powerful multicolored ray, that blasted Myra in the chest, and sent her spinning into the air. She crashed into the ceiling, broke the light bulb and then slumped to the floor, like a rag doll. Sparks rained down around her and the rest of the lights in the hallway dimmed momentarily before flashing back on. Arkella landed neatly next to her Trainer and pat its own stomach triumphantly. "Arkella!" It called.

Holly hauled herself to her feet, rubbing her swollen face and spit a glob of blood out on the floor. _Bleh. That kick hurt. Hopefully it doesn't leave a mark. _Then Holly took one look at her pink Pokémon and all the pain was forgotten. "Arkella!" she called and opened her arms.

The cloaked Pokémon swung its head around and cutely replied, "Ella Kell!" and hopped into her Trainer's ready embrace. The two hugged for a second, both their eyes closed, happy to be reunited. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Holly murmured quietly to her friend, "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to see you in a while. You see, we've been kidnapped and we have to get out of here." The pink Pokémon tipped its head to one side and quietly peeped "Ark la?"

"Could you get me out of this webbing? Use a weak Light Slash on this web on my wrists and ankles!" Holly watches as the Pokémon swung her little cloak-like wings and a reduced pink slice blasted out, destroying the webs on her arms. "Good work!" Holly called and the move was quickly repeated on her feet.

"Next," Holly turned towards the golden-haired criminal, "We have to get rid of her. Use Psychic and bring her right up to the threshold of that prison door." Holly pointed where she wanted Myra set down, and Arkella complied, its eyes glowing blue with power. Myra groaned as he body left the floor, hovering over towards the door. Holly heard her mumble, "Wait… don't put me in there."

Holly sauntered over to her adversary and scornfully looked down at the bruised woman. "YOU can't beat ME. I'm smarter, faster and better trained. You Reltoh jerks don't train your minds and it makes you stupid!" She then brought her foot up in a roundhouse kick and knocked the golden haired criminal through the solid light wall into the cell. The woman bashed her head on a wall and slammed into the floor with an "Oof!" Holly and Arkella turned away as one and headed back down the hallway, towards the cockpit, where Ike and Burrost held Snivy captive. _Time for tasks three and four: Rescue Snivy and Get out of this tank!_

Holly jogged down the hallway, turning left, retracing her steps back to the door where she had been dragged in. She attempted to update her partner, who was hopping from objects sticking out of the ceiling and walls, gliding on her cloak when possible. "I'll tell you the full story later Arkella, but I need your help to free Snivy. You remember Snivy right? That green Pokémon that was with me? Well she is my Dads' Pokémon and we need to free her and then get out of here."

"Akella Kell!" Arkella yelped and they continued moving forward. A few turns later and the pair were at the same door Holly had been dragged into, when she first entered the sand tank. She held her hand up to the door and it felt icy cold to the touch. _Hmm. That's kind of weird. It's probably night outside right now, but it's the middle of summer! It wouldn't be this cold unless… Dad might be using Glalie? Or does Simon have another pokémon? _

"Arkella?" the Reltoh Pokémon squeaked and looked at its Trainer and then forward towards the direction of the cockpit, where they were supposed to be heading. Holly realized that she was still standing by the door, hand pressed against the metal door. _This could be my only chance to escape! The door is right here. All I have to do is open it, and I'll be with Dad! We can fight these guys off together! _But Holly hesitated, and turned to Arkella, speaking her thoughts out loud.

"But Arkella… if we open this door and let Dad in, I'll be throwing the problem in his lap. I really want to see him again, I do… but look how much I've done on my own since being torn from his side. I caught my first Pokémon," she said leaning forward and rubbing the pink Pokémon on her head and Arkella responded by closing its eyes and cooing, "Kella El"

"I got captured by that Trio and then managed to almost get away, until that purple haired jerk caught me. And even now, I've managed to get away from Myra and I have the opportunity to get Dad's help. And you know what? I don't think I need it!" Holly suddenly realized. "I have my own Pokémon and my own abilities! I can defeat Ike and Burrost and save Snivy all by myself. Dad will be so proud and just think about what he'll say when he sees me walk out of this tank with three prisoners! Not running to daddy like a little girl, but stepping out as a hero!" Holly grinned and brought her hand up in front of her face, slamming her fingers together in a fist. "We can do this Arkella! Let's go save Snivy!" Holly snatched her other hand away from the icy cold door and turned away from her escape route. _Task three: free Snivy! _

Holly and Arkella walked down the hallway, being careful not to make any noise. _I haven't seen this part of the tank before so I'm completely lost. We could come upon the cockpit any second now and not even know until we are surrounded! I wish I had a map or something. _Arkella suddenly jumped from the ceiling and landed on Holly's shoulder. The pink Pokémon was shaking in fear and Holly had a moment of guilt. _Poor girl. She's used to a forest on a mountain. All these metal corridors must be getting to her. _

"It's okay Arkella. It's okay. I just need your help a little while longer before we escape. We aren't leaving without Snivy!" Holly murmured to herself.

The pair made it into a room filled with giant gears, steam powered tubes and pressure gages on every wall. _Steam Power? On a tank? This is literally crazy! _Holly thought to herself. _There's being prepared, and then there is just… I don't even know what to call this. I guess the steam power is a backup in case all other power systems fail? _Suddenly, at the end of the room, Holly spotted a doorway with a helpful label above it: "Pilot's room." Arkella and Holly exchanged quick, nervous smiles and plodded towards the entrance. Even through the door they could hear loud arguing.

"Burrost! You can't go outside! There's too much going on right now!" Ike snapped.

"I dun't care, Ike. Simun is our teachur and I'm not going to lut him stund alone!" Burrost growled in return.

"The tank is finally ready to go! I'm just waiting for Myra to arrive! You would help us better if you went back to find her!"

Unexpectedly, the entire vehicle lurched sideways and Ike and Burrost yelled from behind the door. Holly snatched Arkella before she could hit the ground and dove behind pile of gears. Ice was beginning to grow out from the walls, in large spikes. _Got to be Glalie_, Holly thought to herself before straining her ears again. The two criminals were loud enough that Holly could still hear their conversation.

"All right! Change of plan Burrost! You jump up on top and start blasting that ice with all your move Fire Shrunken. Aim for the front, and I'll double our cannons shooting out there. Simon will just have to dodge them all. And where is Myra!?"

Holly couldn't hear Burrost's reply and guessed that the blood-red Pokémon had decided to follow Ike's suggestion. _Now's my chance! While he's alone, I'll save Snivy! Then I might be able to turn off this tank! _Holly looked at Arkella and pointed to the door. "Arkella. Use Psychic and tear that door off its hinges!"

The pink Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and the door blasted inwards, slamming down on the ground with a loud thud. Holly stepped in and put her hands on her hips, proclaiming, "Knock, knock!"

Ike was hurriedly typing in some command on a keyboard, but he stopped when he heard the noise and looked over at the crushed door. Noticing the girl standing in the doorway, he punched in a final button and then looked arrogantly at Holly, sneering slightly.

"Getting a little cocky ain't ya kid?" Ike noted. "I can see that you somehow beat Myra, an impressive feet, but you must have passed the doorway out to get up here. You could have escaped and ran crying back to Daddy. Instead you prance you way up here, hoping to defeat me?" Ike laughed cruelly, shaking his solid red hair. "You don't have a chance."

Holly turned bright red, furious at his nasty words. "I don't need Dad's help to take you down. I've made it this far on my own, without ANYONE'S help! I can beat you to a pulp or you can give me Snivy. Your choice you jerk!" Holly swung her hand angrily and hit a nearby consul.

"Watch the equipment brat!" Ike snarled. "Why should I give you your pokémon? You are our prisoner and you are in no position to make demands. This is my tank and I see no reason to listen to a little girl telling me what to do." Ike smirked, his strategy of getting Holly angry beyond reason apparently working.

"AH!" Holly screamed. "You monster! Arkella, use Prism Beam on every bit of this room you can hit!" Holly yelled swinging her head around, trying to find a perfect target, and quickly deciding that all of it should go.

Ike kept his voice low and calm as he said, "You might not want to do that. You see I already threw your precious green friend into the cell in this room." He pointed at a solid light cube behind him, where Snivy was still bound in its web bindings. Holly's eyes widened as she heard her friend scream through the solid light walls, "SNIIIVYYYY!" Ike pulled a small remote out of his jumpsuit pocket and pressed a red button on it and the light cube suddenly lit up with blue bolts of electricity, zapping the interior of the prison and electrocuting Snivy. The grass type Pokémon screeched in pain and closed its eyes, writhing as hundreds of volts coursed through her small body.

"No!" Holly yelled gesturing for Arkella to stop its power up. "Stop that! You're hurting her!"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "That's the idea you idiot. Now surrender or I will continue zapping your Pokémon. Enough volts and she'll faint. If I keep up the pressure it'll cause permanent damage. After that, death will be her final release. Don't test me little girl. I've got a trigger happy finger and I'm happy to obey it." Ike glared at her, his mocking attitude gone, replaced by a deadly serious voice. "YOUR choice."

Holly clenched her fists and her mind raced, trying to think of a solution to this problem. _I could have Arkella attack him. But what if he presses the button and it starts zapping and I can't stop it! And I can't save Snivy first, because he's sure to react. I'm stuck! _Holly took in a deep breath and glared at Ike, who raised an eyebrow. _I could distract him, start hitting his equipment. That'll make him mad! …Which won't help me at all because he'll zap, and he won't stop. Damn! I don't know what to do! _Holly screamed internally. _I'll have to risk number 1. Attack Ike. _

Holly snarled and yelled, "I've made my choice!" She began to sprint forward when suddenly she heard a loud clang and Arkella screech in pain. Holly turned her head and saw Myra, bruised and furious standing over the unconscious Pokémon, a wrench in her hand. The golden-haired woman turned a burning glare on the girl and sprang towards her.

_Shoot! _Holly thought to herself. _Ike must have freed her by remote control just as I arrived!_ _I can't beat them both without Arkella! And Snivy is still captured! _But Holly's moment to think was over and Myra didn't stop to negotiate like Ike had. She simply swung a foot forward and caught Holly in the stomach. When the girl bent forwards in pain, the golden-haired criminal swung the wrench down in a vicious arc, bringing it down on the back of Holly's head.

The girl heard the noise before feeling the pain, and she was unconscious before she hit the ground. 

**The story of Holly's life! Almost getting free and then getting re-captured AGAIN! But I swear she'll increase her badass levels to new heights! I've got such plans for her and her future! The next chapter will be from Ash's perspective as the battle outside comes to a raging conclusion. Simon vs. Infernape and Ash and Glalie vs. Neokal! But don't forget about the currently camouflaged Victini! It could easily change the tide of the battle if it joins. But where are the reinforcements Ash called for like 3 chapters ago? Find out in the next chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! **

END OF PART 9


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon Master Iris Arrives!

**Chapter 10: Dragon Master Iris and the Safe House!**

**We are back at last for another chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! Ash called Officer Jenny and Iris for help several episodes ago. Welllllll… where are they? And remember, Simon and Neokal are fighting Ash, Infernape and Mega Glalie. How is that fight going down? With the Reltoh Battle style vs. the skills of a Pokémon Master, no one can predict the outcome! Oh wait... ****I**** can! Guess YOU will just have to read to find out huh? And don't forget about the hidden X factor of the battle: Victini! **

**Recap: Holly is the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Champion of Kanto. They travel the Reltoh Region and get separated after Holly catches her first pokémon, Light Type Arkella. Holly is then captured by a Trio of criminals and after almost getting away is defeated by Simon, the young supervisor of the three villains. Ash finds the bad guys as they attempt to get away and it's a full battle, Simon, the purple haired young commander vs. the Champion of Kanto. Now their showdown comes to a conclusion! And don't forget Iris and Officer Jenny are racing to get there in time too!**

Ash threw himself forward, head first with one of his hands landing on the obsidian sand in front of him. Ash bent his arm and propelled his legs up and over his head. At the proper moment he pushed off the ground with his arm and landed neatly on his feet. Pikachu still lay cradled under his other arm, unconscious.

Ash had narrowly dodged an Electroweb launched by the burnt orange colored Reltoh Pokémon. Even now the cat-like creature sprinted towards him, preparing a Dragon Claw. Ash swung his head towards Mega Glalie, who was still trying to freeze the sand tank which had not managed to escape yet.

"Glalie! Help me out with a Headbutt!" Ash jumped backwards, dodging the first swipe of the Dragon Claw. Suddenly Glalie swooped in, crashing into Neokal at full force and the beast was blasted backwards into a pillar of ice next to the sand tank. Shockingly, Neokal managed to move itself in midair and hit the ice feet first and it collided and then slid down, using the slide-like shape of the ice to increase its speed.

_This isn't going well, _Ash thought to himself. _I'm no closer to defeating this guy and his Pokémon. _The Pokémon Master jumped to side at the last second, dodging the charging Neokal by a few inches. Ash managed a quick glance at Infernape and the purple haired boy and noticed that they were currently exchanging karate punches and kicks. _Hate to do this, _Ash grimaced,_ but I have no choice. _

"Infernape! Stop taking it easy on him! He's agile and strong but he can't use any Pokémon moves! Use Flamethrower!" Infernape's eyes widened at the command because Ash had never ordered him to attack a human before. Ash simply growled and yelled, "Just do it!"

Infernape snarled when Simon landed a quick punch before leaping back out of reach. The fire monkey was done playing and he was furious. He let out a huge blast of fire and aimed it at Simon. The purple haired boy was accustomed to being attacked on the battle field though and managed a cartwheel followed by a back handspring to avoid the torrent of super-heated breath. He sprang behind a rock and used it as cover.

"That all you got old man?" Simon yelled to be heard over the sound of rock melting. "Your pokémon won't catch me!"

Ash growled and yelled, "Keep at it Infernape. Make sure he stays out of my way." The Pokémon Master turned his attention back to the other battle that was being waged on the field: Neokal vs. Mega Glalie. It had devolved into a close quarters brawl with Glalie chomping down hard on the orange colored Pokémon with its giant jaws and Neokal unleashing a flurry of not very effective Dragon Claws on the ice type Pokémon.

_I've got to end this! _Ash screamed in his head. _Holly could be in real danger right now! _Suddenly a shrunken of fire was unleased from the top of the sand tank, directly at Ash himself.

"Whaa!" the man yelled as he hurled himself forward into a somersault, dodging the dangerous move. The Pokémon Master examined the unconscious electric type Pokémon in his arms and determined that he was unhurt by the sudden acrobatics. Then Ash swung his head up to find his attacker and saw the blood red foxlike Pokémon was launching Fire Shrunken at the ice that was currently holding the sand tank in place. _Who's that Pokémon? Wait, I saw him get into the sand tank before. He's one of them and he has almost freed the tank from the ice! _In seconds Burrost had melted the frozen pillars trapping the front of the machine and the wheel treads gripped the sand, moving at frightening speed.

"No!" Ash yelled. _They'll get away with Holly if I don't do something right now! _Ash then heard a familiar female voice call for a Pokémon move.

"Dragonite! Use Flamethrower!" Iris yelled as she emerged from the forest, riding on her dragon type Pokémon over the sand tank. The yellow pseudo-legendary Pokémon let loose a large column of flames that soon covered the sand tank and Burrost in fire.

"Iris!" Ash yelled in excitement. "You're here! Thank Arceus. Holly's trapped inside that tank, kidnapped by these losers." Iris raised an eyebrow and shook her head half smiling despite the perilous situation.

"Just like a little kid to let his daughter get captured by these Team Rocket wannabes. But we can talk later. Let's kick bad guy butt first! Keep it up Dragonite!" she yelled and the dragon simply powered up the Flamethrower even more. But this turned out to be a mistake. Burrost was suddenly visible in the middle of the tornado of flames, a splotch of blood-colored fur in the fire storm. Ash was shocked to see that the ruthless beast was grinning.

"You rully dun't know whut you've done 'uh? I eat flames idiuts!" It yelled, which surprised Ash. _It can talk? _Then its words registered in his head.

"Iris! Stop shooting flames! That Pokémon says it can eat fire!" Iris yelled for Dragonite to stop but it was already too late. Burrost's tongue shot from its mouth like a frog's tongue and swept through the flames. Where the tongue swung, flames stuck to it like fly paper and were absorbed into the slimy appendage. In two seconds the entire column of flames had been absorbed into the tongue which Burrost sucked back into its mouth with a snap. Its eyes glowed the same color as Dragonite's flames and then it opened its maw declaring, "Ut's My turrrm!"

The subsequent burst of fire was the most powerful move Ash had seen in years. He yelled and dived behind a rock, covering his head as the flames whooshed over the entire desert area for a hundred yards. The heat was intense and Ash's shirt caught fire. The man bent over Pikachu, who was still unconscious, and protected his friend from the worst of the flames. The Pokémon Master swung his hand down to his belt and retrieved Greninja's Pokéball. Suddenly the flames dissipated and the night air rushed in to take its place, the cold wind raising Swana-bumps on Ash's arms. But this sensation quickly disappeared when Ash realized that his shirt was still on fire. He set Pikachu on the ground as fast as he could and leaped into the air.

"Gah!" he yelled and whipped off the flaming clothing and threw it on the ground. Ignoring the pain of his burns and other injuries, the man swung his gaze to the sand tank. It was gone. Ash quickly located it fire in the distance, making its way across the desert. _That blood colored Pokémon must have used its fire type move to propel the tank that fast, like a rocket. _Ash also noticed that Iris was in hot pursuit, Dragonite speeding across the black sand, raising dark clouds.

Ash suddenly fell to his knees in exhaustion. _Holly. I couldn't save her. I can only hope that Iris catches them because I have other things to deal with right here. _Ash swung his gaze back to the scorched area he stood in, quickly noticing that Mega Glalie and the orange colored Pokémon had fainted in the fire storm. Glalie had reverted back to its regular, non-Mega form. _I need to get him to a Pokémon Center fast. Pikachu too, but I need to find that boy first. _Ash frowned and quickly surmised that the purple haired youth was probably still close by. _After all, he wouldn't have left his Pokémon here. Did he call it… Neokal? _ Ash also noticed that some of the nearby trees had caught on fire. _I have to deal with that too. _

"Glalie return and get some rest! Greninja I choose you!" Ash exchanged his Pokémon and quickly ordered the ninja pokémon to unleash Water Pulses until the fire was put out. Then the Pokémon Master swung his gaze back towards the sand tank chase. Despite the darkness of the night he was able to make out some of the action. Iris was launching blue Ice Beams and yellow Thunderpunches and Burrost was blasting the air with Fire Shrunken. The multicolored lights lit up the obsidian colored sand and revealed a massive sandstorm headed towards the battle. _Oh no! Iris might lose them in that storm if she's not careful! _Suddenly a loud explosion noise rocked the ground and Ash spun around to see Simon launch from underground, Infernape hot on his heels. _Infernape used Dig? _Ash thought hurriedly.

"Neokal return!" Simon yelled as he ran from the fire monkey and the red beam sucked Neokal into the red and white sphere.

The purple haired boy immediately spun around in an instant and swung his arm at Infernape's head. The Sinnoh Pokémon raised its arm to block the wild blow but it turned out to be a feint. Simon stopped his arm a few inches away from Infernape's block and instead pushed his right leg up into a savage kick into the fork between Infernape's legs. The fire monkey's eyes widened and slid slowly to the obsidian sand. When his head was close to the ground, Simon let loose another kick, clocking him upside the chin and Infernape was unable to battle. Simon sighed and let his arms hang down in exhaustion.

"Listen up old man. I don't know what my Bosses plans are for the girl but I'm pretty sure he'll contact you in the next few days. For what it's worth…" Simon sighed and clenched his first at his side. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." The Pokémon Master suddenly looked up, fire in his eyes.

"You're sorry? You help kidnap my daughter and you physically assault and beat up my friends and now you're saying sorry?!" Ash sprinted towards the boy and before Simon could blink, Ash was standing in front of him. The Pokémon Master was not a tall man, but neither was Simon and consequently Ash towered over the purple haired boy.

"I don't need your apologies you brat." Ash spat out the word and clenched his fist. "My friend Iris will take down that tank and bring back Holly and when she does, I will make you suffer. Until then, you are my best hope of finding her." Ash breathed a sigh and decided to act with diplomacy rather than wraith… for now. He placed a hand on Simon's shoulder and looked the boy in the eye. Simon for his part flinched but then looked up to meet Ash's eyes.

"If Iris doesn't make it back, please. Just give me a hint, a clue as to where to go. A place I can go to save my daughter. Please, boy. Help me!" Here he squeezed his fingers into Simon's shoulder until it hurt. Simon blinked and looked away. He brought a hand up and brushed Ash's arm away almost casually. The purple haired boy was silent for a moment, but then he answered.

"My team will evade your friend and that's a promise. When she comes back empty handed, remember this one hint. I can give you just one." Simon paused here and looked into the distance. "In the north, the coldest part of the Reltoh Region, you will find Orchid Town. Find the red house with green shutters and be there in one week from today, early morning. It's a safe house and I will be there, ready to answer all your questions." Simon turned and glared at Ash. "I don't want you to set any traps. You come alone, or you won't find me."

"I'm never alone," Ash said simply. "Why are you agreeing to help me? And I don't want your answers in a week. Tell me now!" Ash yelled.

Simon paused and kicked the sand at his feet. It was a boyish move that reminded Ash how young the boy really was. "We can't talk here, trust me." Ash raised an eyebrow at this statement and Simon continued hurriedly, "Or don't trust me! Just be there, in one week. It's all the help I can give you."

Suddenly Ash and Simon heard helicopter blades in the distance, the roar of vehicles driving through the forest. The pair heard a voice raised over a megaphone shouting, "Holly! Mr. Ketchum! Where are you?" Ash realized that it must be the police he called for earlier.

Simon raised an eyebrow and said, "I can see that you called in the cavalry. I have to go before they get here. Tell the police whatever you want, but I would advise you not to talk about the safe house. Let them know, and our agreement here is off." Ash growled and grabbed the boy's hand twisting it in his grip.

"Now that the police are here, I don't need to make backroom deals with you. We'll pry that information out of you if we have to." Ash growled, grinding his teeth together, all pretense of diplomacy gone. "Give me back my daughter." Simon stood his ground and seemed unmoved by the pain.

"Remember what I said Mr. Ketchum. Orchid Town, red house with green shutters. One week from today." Suddenly the boy raised his other hand up to the sky and shouted, "Victini! Lend me your power!"

_Victini?_ Ash thought in shock. At that moment, the tiny red and tan Pokémon un-camouflaged itself and touched Simon's upraised hand, granting the boy power. Simon brought his hand down and punched Ash in the gut, sending him flying backwards through the air before sliding to a halt in the sand. Ash rubbed his stomach and spat out a glob of blood before turning to glare at Simon.

"Good bye, Pokémon Master." Simon called and bending his knees, he launched into a jump that took him several hundred feet into the air, Victini soaring after him, maintaining his strength. The boy landed in the distance and immediately launched into another series of jumps, before he disappeared into the night air.

Ash slammed his hand into the ground and yelled out his pain and agony. "Gaaaaah!" He looked off towards the east, in the direction that Iris and the sand tank had disappeared. He could no longer see the light of the Pokémon Battle so he assumed that Iris had either entered the tank or failed. The latter option proved correct as he heard the sound of Dragonite's wings getting closer and louder. Suddenly the Dragon Master and her Pokémon appeared out of the darkness and landed on the ground next to Ash.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Iris screamed running up to the half-naked, burned and scratched Pokémon Master. Ash noticed for the first time in a while that he was shirtless thanks to the fire. He shivered in the cool night air. _It's so odd that a burning hot place like a desert gets so freezing cold at night_, he thought absently.

"Iris. What happened out there?" Ash asked quietly as he sank to his knees. Iris rushed over and caught her friend in her arms and lowered him until he was safely laying on the ground. She then bit her lip and looked away from Ash's burning gaze.

"Dragonite and I put up a fight. We were battling that Burrost on the roof of the tank when a sandstorm came." Here Iris looked her friend in the face, tears brimming in her brown eyes. "We lost them Ash. We just couldn't keep up with that machine in the storm. I'm so sorry."

Ash sighed tiredly. _It's just like that purple haired boy said. He knew they'd escape. _Then out of nowhere, a flying type Pokémon soared out of the woods at top speed before landing beside the pair of humans. "Noctowl!" Ash murmured tiredly. "I take it you found Jenny? Nicely done." Ash patted his friend on the head before holding up Noctowl's Pokéball. "Now return and get some rest."

Suddenly spot lights and head lights blazed from the forest and a jeep drove out of the woods, stopping on top of the hill. Officer Jenny leaped out of the vehicle accompanied by one of the strangest Pokémon Ash had ever seen: It was a mini tornado that was solid lime green colored and had about ten eyeballs floating around in the mass of air. As Ash watched, the mini twister spun in circles and rushed down towards the pair of non-Reltoh natives and the eyes on the creature seemed to all blink at the same time, taking in details. Jenny jogged alongside her pokémon partner and she was carrying a First Aid kit and a blanket.

"Mr. Ketchum. I've found you at last!" Officer Jenny said as she knelt beside the downed Pokémon Master. She began spreading a healing paste on his arms meant to help soothe burns and glanced at Iris. "Is this your daughter Holly?"

"No Officer. This is Iris, she's a friend." Ash coughed briefly and spit on the ground, spewing out bits of blackened ash. "But don't worry about me, take care of my Pokémon."

"No can do Mr. Ketchum. I'm not a pokémon doctor or nurse. I only know how to help humans. In any case, I need you to be healthy enough to tell me what the heck happened here." Jenny paused and continued, "If you feel up to it of course."

Ash turned to his friend Iris first. "Iris would you help me out and return all my Pokémon to their Pokéballs? They've done great work, but they need rest." Ash coughed for a moment or two and continued speaking, "Greninja probably contained that fire by now and Infernape is still unconscious. Then bring Pikachu to me." The man then smiled briefly at his old friend, and she grinned in return.

"Sure thing Ash. Just don't start the story until I get back." Iris called as she jogged away to complete the tasks that Ash had asked of her. The Pokémon Master turned to Jenny, who was rummaging in her kit for bandages. She started tossing out random objects from the bag of supplies and then turned to her Pokémon, the green twister creature.

"Klyzone. I left the bandage roll back in the vehicle. Would you go get it for me?" The mini twister Pokémon seemed to nod, if a tornado was capable of such a thing, and raced to the jeep and back in a matter of seconds, carrying the bandage roll in its storm body. It began absorbing the black colored sand into its body and turned black colored instead of lime green. "Kly kly zone." It called in a deep male sounding voice.

Ash watched the creature in fascination and held up his Pokédex to scan it. The machine dinged quietly and a hologram appeared depicting the Pokémon in its regular form: clear colored wind with ten eyeballs. A male voice read out its entry: "Klyzone, the Spinning Wind Pokémon. This sentient tornado pokémon changes color and type based on the elements it absorbs into its body, green for grass or blue for water." Ash grinned despite his pains and worries. _Pokémon never cease to amaze me. _Iris then reappeared with Ash's Pokéballs and Pikachu, who was awake.

"Pikachu! I'm so glad to see you're okay buddy!" Ash said quietly. Pikachu blinked tiredly and curled up on Ash's stomach, falling asleep and quietly murmuring "Chu chu." _Rest well, friend. _The Pokémon Master looked up at Jenny and Iris and noticed that they were looking at him expectantly, waiting for answers. Jenny spoke first.

"I guess you did decide to hunt for your daughter on your own and it looks like you ran into some problems. What happened? It looks like a battlefield." Here she gestured at the black sand around them.

"It was." Ash murmured as he laid his head back on the black sand. He could feel it starting to cool down from the lack of sunlight. "I found that Holly didn't go missing. She was kidnapped by a group of people. There was a trio of criminals with a sand tank vehicle. A man with red hair, a woman with blonde hair and a blood colored Pokémon. They dragged Holly inside the vehicle while their other partner stalled me." Ash closed his eyes as he brought back his memory of the purple haired youth. "He was just a boy but he fought like a demon."

Jenny had dropped her supplies and was taking notes on a tiny notepad. Iris had taken over the role of healer and was applying bandages to a few of Ash's cuts. She glanced up when Ash paused.

"They really took Holly then. I wasn't completely sure until you said it just now." Iris dipped her head and looked down. "I'm so sorry for losing them in that storm." Jenny continued scribbling on her notepad and asked Iris a quick question.

"What do you mean? Who exactly are you and where do you come into the story?"

"Ash is an old friend. I've been training in this region for a while now and he called me right after he called you. I caught up to him only a little bit before you. I was involved in the battle and chased their tank until I lost them in a sandstorm over there." Iris pointed off to the east and then let her hand drop to the ground. "I failed my friend. I'm so sorry Ash." Iris sniffed and brushed a tear off her face. Ash sighed tiredly.

"You did your best Iris, and that's all that you could do. I'm grateful you managed to come at all." Ash turned his head and stared out into the night. "I want to rush out there and find her with every fiber of my being, but I can't right now. My pokémon and I are just too wiped out. We'd never find them in the dark anyway." Ash paused and then glanced at Jenny. "They told me that their Boss would contact me within the next few days. Possibly for a ransom for her safe return. I don't have a lot of money though. Can you…" Ash trailed off but Jenny simply nodded.

"Of course Mr. Ketchum. I'm stationed in Topaz Town and my department maintains an account for ransom payments in case this sort of thing happens. You'd be surprised, but this is not the first time that this has happened. About two weeks ago we got another case with this trio. They kidnapped a young girl and her brother has been frantically searching for her." Jenny paused and then continued, "In any case, we'll help you in any way we can." Jenny stood up and offered Ash a hand to stand up himself. The man took it and was pulled to his feet. Iris helped him keep his balance. The Klyzone scooped up Pikachu in its body and rushed it over to the jeep, calling out "Zone zone zone!" Pikachu swirled around inside the mini storm but he was so tired that he stayed fast asleep.

Ash grit his teeth in pain and trudged over to the jeep, his mind racing. _Holly got kidnapped by that Trio and their Boss is going to contact me within the next few days. But that purple haired boy offered me another deal. The red safe house in Orchid Town. Should I go there? Or is it a trap? I don't I have much of a choice. I'll travel there as soon as I've recovered. _Ash growled softly at the pain of his injuries as the two women, Jenny and Iris on either side of him held him upright. _I'll save you Hol. I promise. _

**That's all for now! I hope you are enjoying the story! The cavalry finally arrived, with Iris and Jenny to the (sort of) rescue. But this arc of the story ends with Ash failing! No happy endings yet. What did you guys think of Simon's escape? Using Victini's powers to leap out of there? I always thought it would be fun to have a powered-up Trainer use Victini like that. And is Simon helping Ash? What are his motives? And how about Klyzone, the weird twister Pokémon? He's the weirdest Pokémon I've ever heard of! Please keep reading, because there is plenty more on the way! Leave me a Review of what you think! **

END OF PART 10


	11. Chapter 11: Students Betray Teacher!

**Chapter 11: The Students Betrayed the Teacher!? **

**We're back in the Reltoh Region for another Chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! Thank you for continuing to tune in to the story and I am sorry about the long gaps in between chapters. I get flurries of ideas and sometimes I have to let the story sit for a while to get new inspiration. But we are back and I'm happy to report that we have finally left the Arahas Desert setting and we'll be exploring new areas in the Reltoh Region! Things are still looking tough for Holly and Ash. Holly has been taken by the Trio and we will finally meet the Boss! Who is he? What's his motive for capturing the daughter of the Kanto Champion? Holly is deep trouble now… or is she? **

**Recap: Holly is the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Champion of Kanto. They travel the Reltoh Region and get separated after Holly catches her first pokémon, Light Type Arkella. Holly is then captured by a Trio of criminals and after almost getting away is defeated by Simon, the young supervisor of the three villains. Ash finds the bad guys but is injured in battle and is unable to save his daughter. Iris and Jenny offer him support and Ash plans to meet Simon in Orchid Town for more information. Meanwhile, the last we saw of Holly, she was getting conked on the head by Myra. What's happening now? **

Pain. Holly woke up blind and her entire body felt like she had run several miles, gotten on the losing side of several fights and had a blacksmith use her head as an anvil. She was almost certain that two of those things had happened. Holly groaned slightly and tried to reach up to her face to grab whatever was blocking her vision, but found she couldn't. Her arms would bound to her side and she was tied with several lengths of rope by the feel of it. Her mouth wasn't covered but her throat was so dry that she couldn't do more than croak. All the same, she gave it a shot.

"…Hello? Is anyone there?" The words came out in a hoarse whisper but someone must have heard them because the blindfold suddenly came off. Holly blinked in the sudden blinding light that came from the removal of the piece of cloth. Gradually her eyes adjusted, and a face leaning above her came into focus: Ike, the red haired criminal.

"About time you woke up. We've been waiting for a long time!" Ike grabbed a wet cloth and patted it on her forehead in an unexpected gesture of kindness. "Anyway… we have arrived and the Boss wants to see you. I'm going to cut you free, so help me sit you up."

Holly considered rebelling just for the sake of annoying the man, but decided that if he was willing to cool her off with that cloth, he might be willing to offer more, like water for example. She looked Ike in the eye and nodded. The man pulled out a knife and with one clean slice, the rope parted and fell off. Ike pushed his arm underneath her back and brought her into a sitting position. Holly's head immediately swam with pain and nausea and, although she hated herself for it, she found herself leaning on Ike for balance. The man had her place her hands on either side of her for balance and walked across the room to retrieve a glass of water and pitcher.

Holly had a moment to examine her surroundings and quickly surmised that she was not aboard the tank anymore. She was in a huge bedroom, laying on a queen sized bed, with a canopy and everything. There were only two colors in the whole room: white and grey. The tile floor looked expensive and was covered with elegant looking grey sun patterns. The windows were covered in a shiny white curtain, covered in stylish grey swirls, the sun and the stars. Holly swept her gaze too the door and noticed that it was covered with locks, about six of them. Ike had begun walking back towards her with the water and noticed where she was looking.

"Sorry girl. That door is locked on the outside too. I'm the only one who is going to be leaving here." Ike handed her the water and she drank greedily, downing the glass in two seconds flat. She shook the empty glass demandingly in his face and he frowned but obliged, pouring another full glass. Holly hid a smile but she gleaned a small amount of pleasure from forcing Ike, her captor, to obey her. She tried for another demand, probing to see how far she could take requests.

"I'm hungry. Get me some food." Ike frowned but nodded his head.

"The boss wanted to give you some time to recover before we discuss what happens next. There's a shower in the other room and a fresh set of clothes. When you come out, you'll find a meal waiting for you." Ike stood up to leave but tossed a comment over his shoulder before touching the door handle. "Oh and I wouldn't try escaping. We've held smarter prisoners than you in here and none have escaped." Holly bristled at the insult but she had a more important question on her mind.

"Where are my pokémon? Arkella and Snivy! I want to see them!" Holly yelled and Ike unlocked the six locks in rapid succession. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Stopping whining like a child. They're safe and you'll get to see them before you meet the Boss. But try anything, and we will hurt them. Just remember," Ike said, pointing at a black sphere camera mounted on the ceiling, "We are watching you." He then turned and slammed the door and Holly listened for the number of locks clicking shut and counted six. _Six on my side and six on theirs. _Holly quickly decided that before planning escape she really need the shower and food. She forced her feet to touch the ground and pushed on the bed until she was standing upright. Her entire body felt terrible and she was tempted to simply lay down again and sleep for a few more years. But she knew that she had to keep moving, if not for herself but for Arkella and Snivy. _Wherever they are. I hope they really are okay. _

Holly trudged over to the bathroom, using the walls to keep balanced. She closed the door and looked around the small room, trying to spy cameras. _Hope there aren't any perverts watching. _After deciding that there weren't any cameras that she could see, she swept the room once more for potential weapons. There was a sink, a toilet, a shower, some soap, and that was it. Holly frowned but shrugged.

_It was a long shot anyway. _Holly gingerly stripped her dirty green jacket off and flung it on the floor. She paused to look at her reflection and started at the person that gazed back. Covered in bruises, scrapes dirt and half dried blood, the girl that stared back looked sad and scared. But Holly simply frowned and turned her back on the mirror. She finished undressing and turned the shower on to hotter than average. Steam poured out from behind the curtain and Holly stepped in, enjoying how the hot water soothed her sore body. She scrubbed herself clean and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel.

"Ah." She sighed loudly and stretched, ignoring the mild stabs of pain. "I really needed that." She noticed a pile of clothes for the first time, sitting on the corner of the sink: a black tang top, a pure white hoodie with a grey sun logo on the front and tight black jeans. Holly collected her underwear, bra, and socks from her old outfit and dressed. She toweled her hair off as best as she could and tied it back into a practical pony tail. She then grabbed the final article of clothing: a black baseball cap with the same grey sun logo on it.

"Hmm. Wonder what this sun logo means." Holly mused to herself. "It seems to be everywhere." She had a feeling that it was a way of controlling her, of claiming ownership to put this sun logo on her clothes. Holly looked down at her old pile of clothes and pulled her Pokédex and Pokégear from the pockets and tried to turn them on. The Pokédex was functional but the Pokégear needed to be charged and was not working. _Too bad. _Holly thought glumly. _I could have used the phone or the map but I guess I have neither one. _

Holly opened the door and walked back into the main bedroom. She waved to the camera, trying to act indifferent. She lost her composure though when she caught sight of the plate of food. Holly dashed over and gazed at her haul, rubbing her hands hungrily. They had provided a steaming hot bowl of stew with beef and a large hunk of garlic bread. There was also a glass of juice and a note. Holly picked up the note and read it aloud.

"We have provided you with some food. When you are finished, we will fetch you and bring you to your pokémon." There was a fancy letter at the bottom that Holly recognized as a highly stylized letter R. _Hmm. Curious. _Holly glanced hungrily at the food but hesitated. _What if it's poisoned or something? _But after two seconds, her willpower began to evaporate and she decided that it would be foolish of her captors to let her clean up and then not eat. In addition, the water she had drank earlier had not been tampered with. Holly sat on the edge of the bed and quickly devoured the stew and bread, soaking up every drop. She then chugged the orange juice and slammed the cup down, rubbing her mouth with the back of her sleeve. She was pleased to see the pristine and pure white hoodie now had a splotch of orange after being used as an improvised napkin. It gave her a little pleasure to see the clothes they had given her slightly stained, a small rebellion to be sure, but better than nothing. Holly heard the sound of the six locks clicking and the door was swung open. This time it was Myra who walked in. She had a look of pure murder on her face but she did her best to remove it and force a smile. Holly decided it wasn't a good look for her.

"Let's go, you little brat." Myra turned away without waiting for a reply and walked out of the room. Holly glanced around the room one more time and then walked out the door, which swung shut behind her. She found herself in a beautiful hallway, elegant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling casting a yellow glow up and down the hallway. The carpet was thin but covered in the now familiar grey sun symbol. Myra was already moving down the hallway and Holly saw no reason not to follow her. _After all, she's leading me to my pokémon. _They made a left turn and then a right and Holly tried to memorize the route as they went. She was surprised at the size of the building and decided to try to probe Myra for some answers, despite the waves of anger Holly could feel coming off the woman.

"Where are we?"

"Shut up brat. I have to take you to your precious pets but I don't have to talk to you."

"What's with all the suns everywhere? Is that your criminal logo or something?"

"Shut up little girl!" Myra yelled and shoved her face close to Holly's. "Say another word and I will hurt you, whether the Boss wants it or not." Holly stared her right back in the eye but decided that antagonizing the woman wasn't getting her anywhere. She decided to look intimidated and stared down at her feet in apparent defeat. Myra sniffed disdainfully and began leading the way once more. After another few minutes of walking, the pair approached a solid looking oak door that was being guarded by a familiar Pokémon: Burrost, the blood colored fox pokémon.

"Uny issuesss?" He growled softly. "Ut least she's hure, shuw her in so we cun go to the Buss." Myra dipped her head in acknowledgement and shoved Holly towards the door. Burrost pushed it open with a smack of his paw and Holly marched into a dark room. She couldn't see anything except for two light cube prisons where her two friends were being held.

"Arkella! Snivy! Are you girls okay?" Holly yelled running towards the cubes. They were behind a glass wall and Holy couldn't get any closer. She could barely hear their relieved replies though, Arkella was opening and closing her cloak wings and squeaking happily and Snivy was jumping up and down, bumping her head on the ceiling of the light cage.

"You guys look all healed! I'm so glad to see that! I wish I could free you both right now, but these grunts are taking me to see their boss. I'm going to give that jerk a piece of my mind and then I'm going to get you guys out of there. Don't worry!" Arkella and Snivy hopped up and down yelling at her loudly, telling her not to go, but Holly decided she had better leave now before Burrost or Myra dragged her out the room screaming. _I don't want to worry Arkella or Snivy any more than I have to. I'll be brave for them. _Holly waved and forced a smile on her face and then turned her back on her friends and left the room, closing the door behind her. Myra stood in the middle of the hallway, her back straight with hands clasped behind her back. When she spoke, her voice had a slightly more cordial tone.

"As you can see, your pokémon are safe. Now, follow me to the Boss." She spun on her heel and glided down the hallway. Burrost growled at Holly and jerked his head, indicating for her to move forward while he took up the rear. Holly considered her options but decided that it was in her interest to meet this Boss.

_They have all the cards._ Holly thought to herself as they paced down the hallway._ If they wanted to hurt me, they would have already done it. While they have Arkella and Snivy captured, I have to obey. _The trio continued through the maze of hallways and finally stopped at a beautifully carved elevator door. It was covered in metal wiring but painted a shiny white color. Naturally, the shapes in the wire depicted the Sun surrounded by stars. Myra pulled the wire door open and they stepped inside the small elevator room. Burrost reached up and used his paw to press the floor button, the top level marked with a letter L.

_Letter L? _Holly thought to herself, _Maybe the Lobby floor? Or does the Boss's name start with the letter L? _The elevator arrived at the top level and Myra opened the door and stepped into a waiting room area. There was a female secretary with turquoise colored hair and purple eyes, wearing a pure white business suit. Her eyes flicked up, examined the three new arrivals and then asked them to wait until the Boss was ready for them. Holly was led to a group of grey plush couches and sat down, placing her hands on her knees. Ike was already there, waiting for them and slouching on one of the chairs reading an Auto magazine and murmuring to himself. He waved briefly to Myra and winked at Burrost before returning to his magazine and muttering.

"So that's how they do it. I've been wondering when that model would enter the market." Ike grinned and chuckled. Holly managed to hear a few more words including, "I figured out that formula years ago. Too bad they didn't rehire me, the bastards."

Holly lost interest and looked around the room, hoping to glean some clues as to where she was. She picked up a fashion magazine and a beautiful model stared back at her. Long flowing orange hair, lovely blue eyes and an elegant white gown. The woman was winking to the camera and blowing a kiss towards her audience, screaming fans being held back by guards. Holly was not interested in the picture though and turned the magazine over to the backside. It had a large advertisement for Tmelta Rolls, a delicious looking desert, dough covered with caramel sauce and chocolate chips. Holly looked down at the bottom of the page and in the lower right corner there was an address, the location of the building she was in, Holly hoped. She didn't recognize the street or anything else besides the town name: Mulberry Village. _It's in the center of Reltoh, just north of the Arahas Desert, I think. That's where this building is, I guess. _

Holly set the magazine down and pondered her future. _I'm about to meet this Boss character. What does he want with me? Probably just a ransom right? I have nothing else to offer him, I just have a famous father. He probably just wants to meet me to inform me of what's going to happen to me. Right? _

The secretary called out that the Boss was ready for them. Holly's palms began to sweat and she rubbed them on her jeans. She looked up at Myra and caught her nodding to Ike, sending a signal of some sort. Burrost, who was curled on a mat, stood up and led the trio of criminals to the Boss's door. Holly had no choice but to follow. The door was as elaborate as any other decoration in the place, stained glass panels in various shades of grey, black and white, all depicting a magnificent sun pattern, with an elaborate L symbol in the middle. Myra pushed the door open and Ike shoved Holly in the back, ensuring that she entered the room.

"Have a seat." A surprisingly nasal voice bade Holly, and she sat down in a black wooden chair in front of a massive desk. Behind the desk sat a number of advanced computers. Tapping away at a keyboard was a surprisingly short man, with pale blond spiky hair. He had tons of piercings all over his face, including nose, lips, tongue, ears, all stainless steel and sharp looking. His eyes were a deep red color and constantly moving, taking in details about Holly and the Trio that arranged themselves behind Holly's seat. The man was dressed in a splendid white suit with a blood colored tie that complimented his eyes. The man turned away from his keyboard and rested his elbows on the desk in front of him, steepling his fingers. He turned his full attention on the girl in front of him until Holly wanted to squirm in her chair. But she knew she was being tested so she looked him rebelliously in the eye. The man spoke softly and his nasally voice was grating to the ears.

"My name is Lukestor. I am the Boss of Team Grey Sun. You may have heard of me."

Holly guessed it was a rhetorical question but couldn't keep herself from answering, "Nope. Should I have?"

Myra smacked her on the back of her head and Holly clamped her mouth shut. The Boss, Lukestor, leaned back in his seat and raised an eyebrow at Myra. "That will be enough of that." He stood up and turned to the large window in his office continuing in his same quiet, nasally voice.

"You are probably wondering why you are here. Why these operatives kidnapped you. You might think it's for ransom but you would be wrong. Dead. Wrong." Lukestor swung his head back towards the girl and looked her in the eye. "I had heard that Team Midnight was looking for you, so I decided to take you first." He glanced at Myra nodding his head and bidding her to speak.

"Tell this girl what you told me. Update her on her situation." Holly glanced at the golden haired criminal, already lost. _Team Midnight was looking for me? I feel like I've heard that name before. Dad and I were talking about them, something about their construction projects? What would they want with me? _

"Listen up, you little brat—" Ike elbowed her on the arm and Myra stopped for a moment, regaining her composure. "I mean, dear child. The three of us were members of Team Midnight, trained by that Simon boy to… politely invite you along on a trip to meet our Boss. Not him," She said, jerking her head at Lukestor, "the Team Midnight leader, Ralphander. He was very interested in meeting you but he didn't know that the three of us were actually traitors in his ranks. We owe our allegiance to Team Grey Sun instead." Ike picked up the story from here.

"So we captured you with, shall we say, more force than necessary, and brought you here to Lukestor, our REAL Boss. You see, Lukestor has a… long term plan concerning the leadership of Reltoh and when he heard that Ralphander was interested in you, he wanted to find out why." Burrost stepped forward, an angry gleam in his eye and he growled out the rest of the story.

"Turns out, Rulphunder hus this idea thut yu are the unly one thut can stup us. Suppusedly, Rulphunder's purtner, a Lugendary Pokémun, told him, by luuking into the future thut yu are destuned to dustroy the… current leadurs of the Reltoh Region."

"Leaders I have worked very hard to install." Lukestor snarled and slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. "I have worked for years to put people loyal to me in key power positions. Now I hear that my plan will be stopped by a little girl." Holly was swinging her head back and forth, trying to keep up with the story that was being told to her.

"Hold on a moment! I don't have any destiny! I'm just here for the summer with my Dad." Holly was getting looks from all four of them that indicated they didn't believe her. She stammered on, trying to think of a plan, an escape route anything. "You've got the wrong girl. I don't want to dethrone anybody!" Myra placed her hand on Holly's shoulder and squeezed hard.

"Ralphander plans to use you to stop us. But we can't let that happen. We aren't going to kill you little girl. We aren't murderers." Myra examined her fingernails and then continued, "But we won't let you go. Our Boss has worked too hard on this plan to let you stop him."

Ike frowned and crossed his arms. "There's still the problem of her father though. He's a Champion after all and he is not the sort of person we want as an enemy." Burrost scratched the expensive looking carpet with his claws.

"We need tu think uf a bettur plan befure muving ahead. I think we should imprisun 'er again and thun decide." Holly was on the verge of tears. _I thought they were just about to tell me about the ransom they wanted and now I'm involved in a much bigger plot! I have a destiny? What does that even mean? This whole situation is just an accident! A misunderstanding! _

"Please! Believe me! I have nothing to do with any of this!" Holly slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her. "I don't care about who rules this region, I just want to see my Dad! Let me go!" Holly screamed, making a sudden break for the door.

"Grab her!" Lukestor bellowed and Burrost leaped in front of the door, blocking Holly's escape. Ike and Myra each grabbed an arm and pulled, bringing tears of pain to Holly's eyes. She was slammed down on her knees and Lukestor stepped forward, grabbing her chin in his hand.

"Pull that kind of stunt again and I will break your arm." Lukestor shoved her face down and she found herself looking at the sun patterns in the carpet below her. _Little suns. Grey suns. Team Grey Sun, _Holly thought dazedly with her mind going into shock. She barely registered that the group was talking again.

"Burrost is right. We need to think of a plan for dealing with her father." Myra said, twisting Holly's arm slightly, just to be cruel. "Should we bring her back to her locked room?" Lukestor nodded several times folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Do that. And keep a guard in her room. Also, dispose of her pokémon. It's a real shame to get rid of such a rare light type Pokémon, but they are of no use to us, when they have this Kanto trainer filth on them. Take her away." Lukestor turned away and sat down at his desk once more, continuing his work as if nothing had happened.

_Dispose of my pokémon? What? No! _The terrifying thought shook Holly out of her stupor and she began resisting Myra and Ike, shouting as loud as she could, "You monsters! Let me go! You can't! Let Arkella and Snivy go, I'll do anything! Ahhhh" Ike and Myra ignored her shouts and managed to drag her to the elevator and they rode back to floor of her cell. They dragged her past the room where her pokémon were being kept and Holly redoubled her efforts, trying to punch, kick or bite her way to freedom. Myra twisted her arm and Ike kicked her legs multiple times until she fell to the ground tears streaming from her eyes.

"Burrost." Myra barked, pointing a hand at the closed door. "Destroy those pokémon. Now!" Burrost growled affirmative and padded towards the doorway. But he never made it to the entrance because at that moment, the nearby wall exploded outward, sending rubble and debris everywhere. The hallway was filled with a cloud of dust and the trio and Holly burst into coughing fits. Holly brought her hands to her face and tried to rub the tears and dust off, clearing her vision.

Then it came to her in a start: _My hands are free. Myra and Ike released me! Now's my chance! _Then she heard a familiar voice shout out, "Use Dragon Claw!" Holly heard the sounds of combat, Burrost growling and Myra screaming out in pain. The dust began to settle and Holly heard Ike cry out loudly followed by a thud on the ground. Holly finally saw who the attackers were: a familiar Trainer and pokémon. It was a boy, about her age, with familiar shoulder length purple hair and a blue muscle shirt with white running shorts. The Pokémon was burnt orange colored with deep green stripes and glowing yellow eyes. _Simon and Neokal! They just attacked their own teammates! _Burrost, Myra and Ike were all sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Traitors. I'll deal with them later." Simon frowned and kicked the nearby unconscious Ike in the face. Then he noticed Holly, still dazed and on her knees on the ground. "Holly! Get up!" Simon yelled, gesturing at the nearby door. "You have to rescue your pokémon, quick! We have to get moving. Now!"

_But why? _Holly screamed in her head, not moving a muscle. _Why did Simon come to rescue me? How did he even know where I was? Wait. Didn't Myra say that they betrayed Team Midnight? Is Simon a member of Team Midnight? I just don't understand. _Simon frowned when he saw that Holly still hadn't gotten up yet. He sprinted over to her, offering a hand to help her to her feet.

"Come one! I know that this is confusing, but you are just going to have to trust me! Please Holly!"

**We'll stop there for now. Just when things are getting exciting again! What did you think? If it got a little confusing towards the end, let me explain. It looks like Myra, Ike, and Burrost managed to infiltrate Team Midnight, even though they were actually loyal to Team Grey Sun. Now, their betrayed teacher Simon has come back to take his vengeance and retrieve Holly for his Boss, Ralphander of Team Midnight. Got all that? Good. How about Holly's destiny? Apparently there is much more going on than a simple ransom. Are you curious? Good! Then wait for the next chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! (By the way, this story seems to be a bit darker than I thought it would be. Lukestor ordering for the trio to "dispose" of Holly's pokémon. What do you think? A little dark for my K+ rating? Let me know what you think!)**

END OF PART 11


	12. Chapter 12: Luna the Aura Reader!

**Chapter 12: Luna the Aura Reader!**

**Welcome back to the Reltoh Region! Here's another Holly chapter! I hope you guys like the story so far, and if you do, don't forget to leave me a Review. It means a lot to me, to hear from the people reading the story. All right! Let's get to it! **

**Recap: Holly and her father Ash Ketchum, Champion of Kanto, were traveling together in the Reltoh Region. Holly sneaks away from her father to catch her first Pokémon, Light Type Arkella but gets captured by a mysterious Trio from Team Grey Sun: Myra, Ike and Burrost. Their supervisor is a young man about Holly's age: Simon, master of the Reltoh Battle Style. Ash tries to rescue his daughter, with the help of Dragon Master Iris, but he fails and he and his team are left injured and need to recuperate. Meanwhile, Holly is brought before Lukestor, Leader of Team Grey Sun, in his headquarters. After he tells her about her supposed destiny to take down the leaders of Reltoh, he orders the Trio to eliminate her pokémon friends, Arkella and Ash's Snivy. Simon then shows up out of nowhere and takes down the Trio, his students. Simon asks for Holly to come with him, but Holly does not know whether to trust him. (Ha! These Recaps are getting longer and longer!)**

**HOLLY:**

Holly was sprawled on the ground covered in dust from the recent attack. She was looking at Simon's outstretched hand, offering to pull her to her feet. She swung her eyes up to meet his, and gaged that he was anxious to get moving and angry at the same time. Holly, brushed his hand aside and stood up on her own.

"Why should I trust you?" Holly stated bluntly, crossing her arms.

"We don't have time for this!" Simon yelled, slamming a fist against a nearby wall and Holly was shocked to see it crumble against his hand. A crack spread along the wall and a chunk of ceiling fell off, landing with a loud crunch. Simon winced when the piece hit the ground and he spoke again, keeping his voice calm and steady.

"I know this looks bad and I REALLY owe you an explanation of what's going on. But not right now. First, we have to free your pokémon and another prisoner, and then we have to leave. We'll be surrounded and captured if we don't." Simon grabbed the door to Arkella and Snivy's prison room and pulled the steel door off its hinges. "Go inside and free them. Now!" Simon yelled.

_How did he do that!? _Holly screamed in her head. _He just destroyed a wall and door with his bare hands! _But then Holly realized that she could enter the room and save her pokémon. Holly pushed past him and sprinted into the room. Arkella and Snivy were yelping and crying out in fear but their cries turned joyful when they saw who entered the room.

"No need to worry gals!" Holly called and pressed a large red button on the wall. "I'm here!" The light cages dissolved in an instant and both pokémon crashed to the floor. The glass wall that separated the pokémon and their trainer retracted into the ceiling. Snivy rubbed her head and complained at the sudden drop but Arkella leaped into the air, gliding on her cloak-like wings. She flew into Holly's arms and the human girl embraced her friend closely.

"I'm so glad to see you Arkella. You too Snivy!" Holly grinned and offered her other arm to Snivy, who happily jumped up and embraced her friend. The trio stood in the prison for a moment, enjoying each other's comforting presence. The chaos of the situation faded for a moment as the three, pokémon and girl alike calmed down. The danger seemed less potent now that they had reunited. Unfortunately the moment was brought to an end by a certain purple haired Trainer.

"Hurry up! We have to move! We're not done yet." Simon called, standing in the doorway, and a red and tan Pokémon floated down and landed on his shoulder. Holly and her pokémon turned and glared at the young man.

"Why should we listen you? You're the reason we're trapped here in the first place!" Holly yelled and her pokémon on either shoulder yelled at Simon as well. The boy swung his head back and forth, trying to keep an eye on all three figures at once.

"Look. I can give the short version right now if you promise to listen to me." Simon said and let his shoulder sag slightly. "I'm a member of Team Midnight and I had a mission: bring you to my Boss, Ralphander. I used the mission as a final exam for my students, the Trio right here." Simon swung a finger and pointed at Myra, Ike and Burrost all unconscious on the floor. The boy them closed his pointing finger into a clenched fist and continued his story.

"But they betrayed me. I guess they were spies from Team Grey Sun the whole time. And I never even figured it out." Simon turned an angry glare on Holly, but she got the impression that she was not the target of his anger.

"I escaped your father and reported to my Boss but he told me that the trio had never returned with you. He immediately assumed that they had betrayed him to Team Grey Sun and sent me to free you. My Boss needs to talk to you about something very important." The boy was beginning to twitch, his hands clenching and unclenching and his knees shaking.

"I'm pissed off that my students betrayed me, but I don't have time to get my full vengeance. The mission comes first okay? Will you come with me or not?" Simon stared at Holly, and the girl realized that she had a choice to make. _He's a member of Team Midnight? Okay. Fine. They sound better than Team Grey Sun anyway. Can I afford NOT to trust this boy? I don't know how to get out of here, or even where the heck I am! I think we need to team up with him, at least until we get out of this building. _Holly realized her pokémon, who were still sitting on her shoulders, were looking at her, waiting for her decision. Holly let out an explosive sigh and looked Simon in the eye.

"I don't trust you at all. Not even a little. But I need to get out of here and find my father. We'll help each other escape and after that, I'm gone." Simon nodded several times, digesting what she just said.

"It'll have to do. I want to escape but my Boss gave me one more mission in this place first. I have to rescue another prisoner here, a six year old girl. Neokal is too injured to keep fighting so I returned him to his Pokéball. I need an ally. Will you help me save her?"

_A little girl? And she's a prisoner here? I can't exactly say no. _Holly folded her arms and said, "I'll follow your lead, but this had better not be a trap. You'll be sorry if it is." Simon raised an eyebrow and grinned despite the danger of the situation.

"A trap? If we don't hurry it'll be US trapped in here. Let's move!" The boy turned and dashed out the door and Holly leaped forward to follow. Arkella glided through the door and began climbing on the walls leaping from light fixtures and following from the air. Snivy simply dashed along the floor, occasionally using a Vine Whip to dodge chunks of rubble on the ground.

Simon led the small group past the three criminals on the ground and Holly bent down without stopping and snatched Myra's bag. Holly sorted through it and pulled out her own small bag, with Arkella's Pokéball and the Super Potion. She threw Myra's bag back into the rubble and the group continued down the hallway, stopping at the now familiar Team Grey Sun Elevator.

Simon pulled the door open with one hand and stepped inside the fancy mobile room, while Victini floated off his shoulder and on the ground. Snivy trotted into the elevator and stopped in surprise when she noticed the tan and red Pokémon. Both pokémon blinked at each other in confusion and then promptly greeted each other as old friends. Holly wasn't watching the exchange though, instead focusing her attention on Simon as he pushed a button in the elevator, sending them down towards the basement floor. Holly had questions and this seemed to be as good a time as any to answer some of them.

"How did you do that? Destroy that wall and door?" Holly said to the purple haired youth and he sighed, raising his hand and looking at his palm. He swung his gaze over at her and explained.

"It's Victini's power. It can power up other pokémon in battle and I can use its power to temporarily increase my strength and speed. When you fight using the Reltoh Fighting Style, you need all the power you can get."

"Reltoh Fighting Style?" Holly tipped her head to one side at the unfamiliar term.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to figure out what we'll do when we reach the bottom floor. There will be guards and I'll take them out. But you need to take your pokémon and find the girl. She'll be behind a door covered in weird symbols. It keeps her power contained."

"Guards? For a six year old girl?" Holly inquired, putting her hands on her hips. "And what do you mean 'her power?' All your answers just lead to more questions!" The girl threw her hands in the air in frustration and glared at the purple haired boy and he shrugged.

"There are guards because she is an Aura Reader. Even at six years old she's very powerful. It's the reason Lukestor captured her." The elevator dinged quietly, indicating that they had reached their destination. "Here we go. Remember, just keep moving and find that door."

Simon motioned for Victini to leap up on his shoulder and the tiny Pokémon obeyed, floating up to rest on his arm. Victini called out quietly and Holly noticed a change come over Simon, his pupils dilated and his muscles seemed to bulge outwards. The boy calmly cracked his neck from side to side and then kicked the elevator door open, tearing the metal off its hinges. The fancy silver colored door was blown out into the hallway, blasting into a man in a grey suit standing outside the door. His partner, a woman in a white sweater and jeans let out a cry and rushed towards the elevator. Simon leaped into the air, pouncing on his prey and brought her down hard to the ground. He swung his head back at Holly and yelled at her to get moving.

_This guy is crazy! _Holly thought to herself as she sprinted out into the hallway, keeping an eye out for the symbol covered door. _Unfortunately I don't have a choice. I can't escape without him and I'm NOT going to leave this girl behind. _Holly dashed through several hallways turning in random directions until she was standing in front of a strange door, covered with swirling patterns, carved into the dark wood. It was also covered with electric wires and glowing blue buttons, flashing in odd patterns.

_This must be it. _Holly thought to herself. _It's a weird door for sure. _She looked for an easy way to open it and gave up. She turned to Arkella and Snivy and said, "Arkella! Use Light Slash to destroy the door hinges! Snivy use Vine Whip and pull the door out of there!" Her pokémon obeyed the command and the door was removed. Holly stepped inside the room and shivered at the sudden decrease in temperature. It was a tiny room, the size of a large closet and covered in a hard clear plastic. On the other side of the plastic was another layer of the room made up from the same wood as was on the door, complete with swirling patterns and electric cables with blue flashing lights. There was only one piece of furniture in the room, a bed, and it was there that a little girl was sitting upright, her hands clasping a thin blanket over her shoulders.

The girl had extremely pale skin and bright red extremely curly hair, which was wild and unkempt. Her eyes were a lovely shade of grey but slightly clouded, surrounded by freckles and bruises. She was painfully thin, shivering and she looked in Holly's direction in terror.

"Who's there?" She yelped, crawling backwards on the bed until she was plastered into a corner, as far away from Holly as she could manage. "I can't sense you in this room! Let me out!"

"Please! Calm down. I'm here to rescue you. Just come outside the room and we can talk." Holly stepped backwards and kneeled down so the girl could better approach her. The girl crawled to the edge of her bed and slipped onto the floor with a thud. She crawled on her hands and knees until she was outside the freezing cold room and in the hallway with Holly. The little girl breathed a sigh of relief and she reached up to feel Holly's face.

"There you are. Now I can see you." Holly flinched backwards as the girl explored her face with cold fingers. Holly got a good look at the girl's eyes and quickly realized that they were super clouded and unfocused. _She's blind! I can't believe it!_ Holly cleared her throat and brought her hands up and gently removed the smaller girls exploring fingers from her face.

"My name is Holly. I was a prisoner, but I'm escaping. You will soon be free too."

The girl frowned, her eyes staring blankly in no direction in particular. "Hmm. You are being rescued by a boy with purple hair. You don't trust him, but you are trying to get back to your dad and you think he's your best hope."

Holly started in surprise and burst out, "How did you… How could you see all that?" She then berated herself for her tactless words. The red haired girl nodded several times and reached out a tiny hand to grab Holly's hand, patting it reassuringly. She winked cheerily and grinned, showing a missing tooth right in the front of her mouth.

"Aura Readers don't need eyes to see, Holly. I know I can trust YOU though. You have a good aura." The girl reached over and plucked Arkella off the ground and cuddled her close, despite Arkella's squirming and protesting squeaks. "I'm Luna by the way. Thanks for rescuing me."

Holly watched Arkella squirm and answered distractedly, "No prob."

Simon burst onto the scene, his shirt torn up in places and he was missing a shoe. Victini was unharmed and glided above his head, coming in and out of camouflage anxiously. Simon placed his hands on his knees and breathed heavily.

"Good. You found her. Is she okay?" Luna wrinkled her little nose like she had just noticed a very bad smell.

"You are a bad boy." Luna stated simply and looked at Holly. "I don't think you should trust this one. But then again…" Luna trailed off and looked at Victini, hovering above. "Victini wouldn't be hanging out with him if he were bad. I don't know for sure!" Luna grinned and shrugged. "Oh well!"

Holly swung her glance back and forth between Luna and Simon. _I already know he's bad! But I need to get out of this building, and he's my best shot. _

"C'mon Luna! We're out of here. Where to now?" Holly pulled the little red headed girl to her feet and looked at Simon to answer her question. Simon smiled politely and looked down at Luna, offering her a hand to shake.

"Hi Luna. My name is Simon and I came here to rescue both of you. My Boss wants to meet with you and after that, I can send you on your way. We can contact your brother and he'll come pick you up. Does that sound okay?" Holly was surprised that Simon could sound so polite after seeing him in action. Luna seemed to think about the request for a second or two and then nodded.

"That sounds okay. I'd like to see Donny again. I'll meet your friend first!" Simon frowned at her flippant response and appeared ready to correct the girl.

"Uh, he's not my friend, he's my Boss—"

"I know Sim-sim. Stop talking about Ralphander so we can get out of here." Simon raised an eyebrow at his new nickname and the fact that she knew the name of his Boss before he even told her. But then he bowed deeply and a little mockingly.

"As you command Lady Luna." He pulled the girl to her feet and slung her easily onto his back. Luna wrapped her hands around Simon's neck and held on tight as the small group ran back towards the elevator. Holly glanced around at the entrance and though there was still evidence of Simon's fight, his two opponents were nowhere to be seen. Holly shrugged as she was running and sprinted over to press the button to call the elevator back to them. Luna suddenly gasped and leaped off of Simon's back, sliding across the floor, her eyes clouded with terror.

"She's coming down the elevator! Holly and Sim-sim! We have to hide. She's a mean one!" Holly ran over to comfort Luna, glancing over at Simon to gage his reaction. Simon had his hands in his pockets and was looking thoughtfully at the destroyed elevator door. He appeared to come to a decision and brought his fists in front of his face, settling into a fighting stance.

"I can take her out and then we'll keep moving. We need to leave as quickly as possible before reinforcements arrive." The elevator suddenly arrived and seeing as there was no door blocking their view, Holly, Simon, and Luna quickly saw who was inside the small mobile room. She had turquoise colored hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a pristine white suite with a Grey Sun Logo on the left shoulder and she was clenching a Pokéball, ready for battle. _She's the secretary from before!_ Holly thought to herself furiously._ The one outside of Lukestor's room! _The secretary barely reacted when she saw the purple haired boy ready to fight her and she spoke quietly, so softly that Holly had to strain her ears to hear.

"Ah. The Team Midnight brat. I see you freed both of the prisoners. I'm afraid I can't let you leave this floor." The woman tossed her Pokéball and gave a quiet command. "Go Bubblarra my Spirit Type pokémon, capture that red and tan pokémon." In a burst of light, a strange looking Pokémon appeared and it looked vaguely like a snake with a body made up of tons of circular bubbles. The bubbles had a black tint and clear enough that Holly could see right through them. The Pokémon had a terrifying face, straight out of a nightmare with white slit eyes and a giant mouth with sharp black teeth. The odd Pokémon floated into the air and before could Simon could react, it sent an attack towards Victini. It was a large blue bubble that engulfed the red and tan fire type Pokémon and started bombarding it with water type attacks. The bubble flung backwards and stuck to a wall, continuing its attack on Victini.

Simon slid to the ground, his eyes wide with shock at the lack of strength from Victini. In that moment, the secretary sprinted forward and brought her foot backwards and then forwards in a savage kick. The kick caught Simon on the cheek and he was unconscious before he hit the ground. The secretary swung her gaze towards Holly and smirked.

"This rescue is over. Come back to your cells quietly or I will make you go, and it won't be gentle." Bubblarra glided over and bared its teeth at Holly and Luna. The two girls exchanged a glance and Holly quickly saw that Luna was scared. The girl murmured quietly so that only Holly could hear her.

"That's Tessa. She's the second in command of Team Grey Sun. She has such a dark Aura that I've never been able to sense anything about her. What should we do? I don't want to go back to that room." Luna sniffed and looked at Holly appealingly. Holly smiled and nodded and stood up, turning to face the secretary.

_I want to get a better sense of that bubble pokémon she's with. _Holly pulled out her Pokédex and quickly scanned the enemy pokémon and a hologram appeared as a calm female voice described the creature.

"Bubblarra, the Bubble Pokémon. This rare Spirit Type Pokémon launches bubble attacks with multiple type moves possibilities, including fire and water." Holly put the Pokédex back into her pocket and tried to remember details about spirit type pokémon. _Didn't Professor Larch talk about them? What are their weaknesses? _Holly shrugged and decided to answer the secretary with as much bravado as she could.

"Sorry Tessa. But Luna and I just escaped our cells and we don't want to go back. I've had enough failed escape plans in the last few days, so I'm going make this one work." Holly growled and swung a fist into her other hand, an open palm. "I'll give you one chance to leave us alone." The woman laughed at Holly's impudent remarks but seemed to look at the girl with newfound respect. She shook her head and spoke with her characteristically quiet voice.

"Well said girl. I can see why Ralphander and Lukestor seem to think you're some sort of Chosen One. However, my Boss wants you captured for now, so that's what is going to happen." Tessa smirked and made one last comment. "Try not to make this too easy for me."

Holly let a wolfish grin take over her face and she looked at Arkella and Snivy by her side. They were gazing at Bubblarra and Tessa rebelliously, just like Holly. "All right gals! Let's take em on! Go!" Holly swung a dramatic finger towards Tessa and her spirit type Pokémon and Holly's team leaped forward into battle.

**Nice! In my typical style, it's another cliff hanger! Holly is about to do battle against Tessa and another weird pokémon creation of mine. Bubblarra, the bubble pokémon? My first Spirit Type Pokémon (see Chapter 2 for the full "Spirit Type" description) and he's snake made of bubbles? Works for me! I feel a little bad that I often compare my brand new pokémon to animals that exist in OUR world. I do that so you readers can picture what I am imagining. For example, a bubble SNAKE. Holly wouldn't know what a snake is, but YOU do. Just makes it easier for you and me to follow along. I'd also love to know what you think about Luna, the little Aura reader. She's going to become a very important character and traveling companion. I thought about Ash's friends and realized that there were lots of "hair types" but no curly hair! (Probably because it's tough to animate.) But I have my own, non-animated story so I figured, why not get another splash of color and give Luna bright red curly hair? If you want to picture what her hair looks like, look up the Disney Pixar character Merida from the movie ****_Brave. _****Something like that anyway. I also wanted to make her blind, because I thought it would make her Aura reading powers even cooler. But yeah! That's all for now! Keep an eye out for the next chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! Leave me a Review if you want, I'd love to hear what you think! **

END OF PART 12


	13. Chapter 13: A Clouded Report!

**Chapter 13: A Clouded Report!**

**Welcome back to another chapter of Daughter of the Pokémon Master! Sorry for the wait folks! I was on Spring Break last week and I've been catching up on HW this week. But I'm back and we have another chapter from Simon's perspective. It will be the longest chapter I have written so far and hopefully that's a good thing! We'll dive a little more into his current mission, from his Boss, Ralphander. Then we'll get to see Simon watch Holly vs. Tessa. Why would Simon watch, and not help? What is the purple haired boy up to now? Tricky Simon! **

**Recap: Holly, daughter of Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum, is captured by a mysterious Trio from Team Grey Sun: Myra, Ike and Burrost. She is brought before Lukestor, Leader of Team Grey Sun, in his headquarters. After he tells her about her supposed destiny to take down the leaders of Reltoh, he orders the Trio to eliminate her pokémon friends, Arkella, the Light Type Pokémon and Ash's Snivy. Simon then shows up out of nowhere and takes down the Trio, his students. Simon and Holly rescue her pokémon and help another human prisoner, the six year old blind Aura Reader named Luna. They are about to escape together when Tessa, Lukestor's secretary, bursts onto the scene and defeats Simon. Now Holly faces Tessa alone, while Simon lays unconscious on the ground, traveling through dreamland. **

**SIMON:**

Simon was in a dark room, lit by black lights along the floor and ceiling. There was one massive, several-story-tall lava lamp as well, with huge yellow globs floating in an inky purple colored liquid. The lamp was so large that Simon could hear the sound of globs hitting the glass, making a sound like a drum. Simon glanced around the room and quickly located a black wooden desk, with a large glowing model of the solar system sitting on it. Behind the model sat a man, cloaked in shadow, only his eyes visible.

"Welcome back Simon," The man said, his voice low and powerful sounding. Simon bowed respectfully to the man, keeping his eyes cast to the floor. _This situation seems really familiar. Didn't I already have this conversation? _The boy shrugged and gave his report to the Boss.

"I managed to escape my pursuers, including the police. Have Myra, Ike and Burrost returned with the girl yet?" Simon looked up, when the man hesitated.

"No. They have not. Everything is moving forward according to plan. I tracked their sand tank to Mulberry Town, right to Team Grey Sun Headquarters. They betrayed me, just as I knew they would."

"Then they are traitors. It's just as you told me would happen." Simon frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Luckily we planned for this. Permission to move forward with the rescue operation?"

"Granted. You know the three steps. One, rescue Holly and her pokémon. That light type Pokémon will be essential for her task." Simon nodded as the Boss continued.

"Two, retrieve the Aura Reader as well. She is one of the Chosen Four and I have her file right here for you to read up on." The boy accepted the file that his Leader handed to him and held it tightly across his body, listening as his Boss told him the final step.

"Three, observe Holly in action. I have a lot of information about her from the cameras inside the sand tank, in particular one extraordinary moment when she took down Myra. However, I want to give her one final test. Rallate has never been wrong before, but I want to make sure that this… child is truly the one chance we have." The man behind the desk stood up and towered over Simon. The Boss was easily eight feet tall and Simon could better make out the familiar appearance of his Leader. The same tailored purple suit complete with silk gloves and a hood attached to the suit jacket. The hood was pulled over the man's bald head and nearly covered the black colored eyes, calculating but filled with the light of energy and humor.

The man suddenly whipped an arm out and slammed on Simon's left shoulder. The purple haired boy's knees bent to absorb the blow, ready for combat but was surprised to see a giant grin stretch across the Boss's face, gleaming teeth visible from beneath a trim black beard.

"Don't act so serious my boy!" The Boss chuckled and squeezed Simon's shoulder reassuringly. "The world slides closer to destruction, but we have a plan… right? We have one chance to restore Reltoh and the Chosen Four will save us all. Just get out there and complete the mission." The giant man winked and ruffled Simon's hair affectionately. "Got it? Well!? Get going!"

Simon shook off his shock and assumed a military stance, shouting, "Sir Yes sir! I do it all for the Boss, Ralphander of Team Midnight." Ralphander cracked a grin and sat back down at his desk.

"That's what I like to hear lad. Go to Mulberry Town at once!" The Boss pressed a button and a secret elevator underneath his chair started up, pulling him down into the floor. Simon was alone in the dark room.

The young man paused to look at the giant lava lamp and quickly reviewed his options. _Three tasks. Rescue Holly, watch her in action and rescue the Aura Reader. Time to do some quick homework on this other prisoner. _

Simon looked down at the folder in his hands and began to open it. At that moment though, the papers in the file fell out and all over the floor. Grumbling Simon began to pick them all up. When he reached for the last one, a picture of a red headed little girl, a large hole appeared in the carpeted floor.

Simon had a moment to yell out in fear before he was suddenly in open air, falling at top speed. The Boss's room was completely gone and he found himself falling through the open blue sky. He flashed towards the clouds and was even more surprised when he collided with them. Instead of blasting through the wisps of airborne water, he bounced on them like a trampoline.

"What the… Aaaaahhh!" Simon yelled as he blasted up into the sky, moving up even faster than he had going down. Suddenly he was surrounded by people, everyone he had ever met as a child, all flying up through the air with him. Simon looked around in utter shock as he identified his mother, grandmother, uncle, and other members of his tribe, the people of the Vale. They were dressed in their traditional animal hides and colorful hats. His grandmother waved at him cheerfully but his mother looked at Simon sadly, giant tears falling from her eyes.

_Mother? Why are you crying? You know why I had to leave. Everything you ever told me was a lie. I had to go my own way. _Simon forced himself to look away from his people and soon descended once more to the bouncy clouds. Once again he bounced on the clouds and soared upwards, coming across every Team Midnight member he had ever met, from Ralphander to Myra, Ike, and Burrost.

Ralphander laughed in a booming voice and shouted, "Why are you bouncing on the clouds boy? You've got a mission remember?" _Mission? _Simon wondered, getting further confused. It was Burrost who spoke next, in his growly and accented voice.

"Simun? You'rrrrre not safe! Get up! The Grrrl needs you!" _Burrost? But the Trio betrayed me! Didn't they? _Simon shook his head and once again he began sailing downwards towards the bouncy clouds. He flew up one more time and this time there were three figures, two that he knew and one he didn't. Holly and Ash Ketchum were doing flips and laughing as they sailed through the air. Holly turned a smiling face towards Simon and the boy was shocked. _She looks so happy and carefree while falling through the sky! What is going on here!?_

Holly giggled and shouted at Simon over the roar of the wind. "Don't get up too soon Simon! I can take Tessa all by myself!" Simon shook his head in confusion and turned his attention to the Pokémon Master from Kanto.

Ash looked at Simon and gave him a manly nod, before saying, "And don't forget about our appointment boy. Orchid Town, one week from now." Simon's head began to hurt as he tried to remember what was going and who he was.

The last man spoke, folding his arms across his chest and frowning. "You're pathetic. But you're my son and if you want to find me, talk to the man called Aldo." The man swung his hand in front of his face and yelled angrily at Simon, "Now, get out of this dream and get back into action!"

_What? _Simon screamed in his head, as he began to plummet to the ground at top speed. _Father? Is it really you? _But Simon was too far away now and the three figures disappeared into the distance as he blasted through the cloud layer, not bouncing this time but sailing through. The purple haired young man turned his attention to the rapidly approaching ground now. It was covered in snow and ice, with a massive blizzard blazing through the open ground. Simon blasted into the soft snow and it seemed to swallow him up, grabbing at his clothes and hair like honey. The quicksand-like snow sucked the boy up and everything began to turn black.

Suddenly Simon's eyes opened and his first breath muttered a single word from his dream, almost like a sigh. "Aldo."

Simon was trained to wake up from unconsciousness as inconspicuously as possible. So instead of making a louder sound or moving about, like someone else might, Simon simply allowed his eyes to shift around quickly, taking in details. The boy quickly realized that his jaw hurt, a lot. _I think Tessa kicked me pretty hard there. Bit overkill if you ask me. _

Simon looked around the room and quickly understood that a battle was raging all around him. He could hear Holly and Tessa shouting out commands to their pokémon and the sounds of powerful moves connecting. Simon flicked his eyes over to Luna, who was plastered against one wall, petrified in fear.

_Well at least she hasn't been recaptured yet, _Simon thought to himself. _Holly still has a chance. I guess I could help her but I think I'll lie low. After all, Ralphander wanted me to observe her in action. _Simon briefly thought about his dream, seeing his Tribe, Team Midnight and his father. _I don't have time to dwell on that. I have a mission to carry out. Let's see how Holly is doing right now. _

"Go Arkella! Use Prism Beam!" Holly shouted and she leaped to one side, barely dodging a red colored bubble from Bubblarra. The tiny pink Pokémon sent the move blasting towards the bubble snake pokémon and it seemed to go right through Bubblarra's body. Holly seemed to not even notice that her white hoodie had caught fire from the red bubble attack she had dodged and continued on the attack, swinging a kick at Tessa.

The secretary brought up an arm and blocked the blow before raising her other hand to snatch Snivy out of the air. The green Pokémon had been attempting a back-stabbing Leaf Blade but had been caught before she could do any damage. With a slight grunt, the woman hurled Snivy through the air towards a wall. The grass type Pokémon used Vine Whip to cushion its landing on the wall and leaped through the air to attack Bubblarra.

The battle was moving fast enough that Simon had trouble keeping track of all the players involved. Arkella was gliding through the air, dodging bubbles of all different shapes and colors. Snivy was swinging its Vine Whip attack through Bubblarra's body even though the grass type move was having no effect on the spirit type Pokémon. Bubblarra had its mouth open, sending out multiple types of bubble attacks, some water type, some fire type and others electric type. Holly and Tessa were exchanging blows and the smaller black haired girl was doing surprisingly well despite her lack of training. She yelled loudly and leaped in close, head-butting the secretary in the stomach. The older woman's eyes widened in shock and she was sent backwards, wheezing for air. Holly pressed her advantage and punched the woman right in the face. The woman was slammed down on the ground but Holly cried out in pain, shaking her hand vigorously.

"Ouch! Punching people works in movies but it hurts in real life!" Simon smirked from his position on the ground and thought quietly to himself, _Yup. Definitely needs training. _The boy looked around the hallway and quickly located Victini, fainted on the ground from the blue water bubble attack from Bubblarra. _Hmm. Neokal and Victini are too weak to help out much right now. I'll have to leave it to Holly. _

Tessa suddenly leaped up and swung a kick at Holly's head. _Not taking it easy on Holly is she? Tessa's taking this fight very seriously. That's loyalty for you. _Simon thought to himself. Holly fell down on her butt in an effort to dodge the move and Simon got a good glimpse of her eyes for a moment. The purple haired youth could see that a plan was brewing in her head because she had a faraway look in her eye.

_What's she up to? Ralphander told me about the extraordinary moment in the sand tank when he watched Holly defeat Myra. Is this the same thing? _Suddenly Holly rolled forward, directly into Tessa's legs. The move was so unexpected that Tessa stepped to the side, directly onto a piece of rubble. In seconds, Tessa tripped on the rock and landed flat on her face. Holly surfaced from her roll and barked for a Pokémon attack.

"Arkella! Use Psychic on both Tessa and Bubblarra!" The tiny light type Pokémon raised its cloak-like wings and its eyes glowed solid blue. Both Tessa and Bubblarra were raised in the air, outlined in the blue power of the move. The Team Grey Sun secretary squirmed uncomfortably in the air but didn't make a sound. Bubblarra however was crying out in anger, trying to unleash its bubble attacks. However the power of Psychic was keeping the moves bottled up. Bubblarra gave up and both Trainer and Pokémon turned their eyes on the little girl that had beaten them. Holly winked at them and grinned cheekily.

"I knew I'd remember eventually! Spirit type pokémon like Bubblarra here are unaffected by almost all pokémon type moves. There are only four types that can damage them for super effective power: Electric, Flying, Poison, and Psychic. Since Pikachu isn't here, I figured Psychic would do the trick and it did." Holly folded her arms across her chest and her grin grew even wider. "Ha! Not so powerful now huh?" Holly paused to sniff the air and seemed to notice the smoke in the hallway for the first time.

"Is something burning?" She seemed to ask no one in particular. It was Luna who replied though and she leaped to her feet, pointing at Holly in terror.

"You're on fire Holly! YOU are the burning something!" Holly yelped and began running in circles, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Simon chuckled to himself quietly. _I think I have her measure now. She's extraordinary at coming up with quick plans like that but she tends to miss some minor details. I noticed that she caught on fire long before she did. _The purple haired boy then decided that he had faked unconsciousness long enough. _Time to "wake up" I guess. _Simon sat up and rubbed his sore jaw. He gazed at Holly and made an unsurprised face.

"Stop drop and roll, Holly. That'll put the fire out." Holly stopped panicking and did as Simon suggested. Soon the fire was out and Holly was kneeling on the ground, fear fading from her eyes.

"Oh. Guess I could have done that earlier." Then she turned a scathing glare on Simon and the boy shivered at the power of her stare. "So NOW you wake up? I could have used some help you know."

Simon was about to answer but Luna beat him to it. "Simon's been awake for a while now. He was watching you. He was calling it 'task number three' in his head." Simon frowned and glared at the little girl to shut her up. Holly heard her though and she stomped over to Simon, looking at him with mistrust.

"Watching me? Task three? What does that mean? I am done with your secrets!" Holly yelled and cracked her knuckles. "Why didn't you help me?"

Simon was prepared for the question and quickly stood up to meet Holly in the eye. She held his gaze for a moment but looked away first. "I had my reasons. First off, both my pokémon were too injured to fight. I didn't want to leap into battle with only my fists. Second, you seemed to be doing fine on your own and I didn't want to get in the way." Holly was nodding as he spoke, processing his reasoning. "And last, you have to remember who sent me on this mission. My Boss gave me three tasks." Simon glanced over at Luna who was staring blindly off into space.

"Task one was rescue Holly and her pokémon. Task two was save the Aura Reader. Task three was to observe you in action. The Team Grey Sun people may have talked about my Boss's interest in you. He wanted me to watch how you fight to see if you really are the destined one. From my observations, I'd say that you are everything Rallate said you would be and more." Simon paused and scratched his jaw thoughtfully before wincing in pain, remembering the blow that knocked him unconscious. "I'd say you are untrained and rash, but already a brilliant strategist and a fair fighter."

Holly blushed and frowned. "Flattery won't get you anywhere. Lukestor said that I was destined to dethrone the leaders of Reltoh or something like that. Tell me about that."

"I can't," Simon answered and when Holly opened her mouth to protest he held up a hand to stop her words. "It's not my place. My Boss needs to see you first and he'll answer all of your questions."

Holly bristled and shook a fist in Simon's face shouting, "You said you'd give me answers! I don't want them later, I want them now."

"And I told you that we have to escape first." Simon sighed and looked into Holly's eyes, trying to persuade her with genuine feeling. "Meet with Ralphander and all of your questions will be answered. If you agree with his ideas, he has a proposal for you. If not, we'll return you to your father and you can forget this ever happened." Simon paused and put a hand on Holly's shoulder, which caused her to flinch and look down at the ground. "If it were me, I'd be curious about this destiny that everyone keeps mentioning. Everyone seems to think you have a great task ahead of you. Don't you want to know your future?" Holly frowned thoughtfully and clenched and unclenched her fist repeatedly.

"Luna? Is he telling the truth now?" Holly inquired and Simon was nervous for a second. Luna's eyebrows creased thoughtfully and she twirled a curly lock of hair around her tiny fingers.

"He's hiding something. But he does think you have a destiny. I think meeting Ralphander is a good idea." Luna stood up and walked over to the other two humans. "But first, can we finally get out of here?"

Simon frowned and gestured at the two Team Grey Sun members that Arkella still held captive. "First things first. What do we do about them?" he asked Holly, giving her the chance to decide. Holly frowned for a moment but then appeared to come with a good idea because a grin spread across her face.

"Luna." Holly said quietly, and the red headed girl looked in Holly's direction. "The cell that you were captured in limited your powers. Do you think it's immune to Pokémon attacks too?"

A wolfish grin spread over the little Aura Reader's face and she nodded. "Tessa told me that it's really a cell for powerful pokémon. It can stop any attack from that bubble Pokémon." Simon was impressed at their ingenuity and glanced over to see Tessa's reaction. The normally quiet and collected woman appeared to be quite nervous.

Simon grinned and said, "Make it so." Holly made a fake smile at the purple haired boy and he felt uncomfortable for a second.

"Do you really think that I have such a great destiny Simon?" Holly said sweetly. Simon sensed a verbal trap but decided to answer honestly anyway.

"Yes. I do."

"Then stop bossin' me around!" Holly finished letting her false smile fade away into a frown. She marched down the hallway, Arkella following behind, bringing the two Team Grey Sun members with her using Psychic.

Simon watched her go, shaking his head. He turned around when he heard Snivy calling out loudly and quickly saw that the Unova grass type Pokémon was standing next to the unconscious form of Victini.

_Poor guy. Without its power, I'm just a regular human. I have to be more careful about it getting attacked. _Simon shook his head angrily at his train of thought. _No! Victini isn't some tool I have that gives me strength. It's my friend too. I don't like seeing it get hurt. _Simon felt a pair of eyes burning into his back and he turned to see Luna staring at him, her clouded eyes wide with surprise.

"Read that little bit of emotion did you?" Simon said bluntly and she looked away nervously. The purple haired youth sighed lightly and continued speaking. "I'm not a bad person Luna. I care about pokémon more than anyone. But I also care about my Team. Completing a mission is always my number one goal."

Luna raised an eyebrow, showing surprising facial dexterity for a six year old. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Before Simon could answer, Holly returned, jogging down the hallway with Arkella at her side.

"Okay! We have nothing more to worry about from her." Holly gestured at the open elevator and asked, "Is there a lobby or something? Can we use the elevator to escape?"

Simon nodded and he jogged over and grabbed Victini's unconscious body. He came back to the pair of girls and the whole group walked into the elevator, which had miraculously escaped damage in the multiple battles. Simon punched the ground floor button and looked at Holly anxiously.

_I wonder what she's thinking right now. I hope she does decide to come along. Did I sell the idea to her well enough? I was telling the truth about her destiny. Ralphander has great plans for her and the rest of the Chosen Four. We don't even know who all of them are. So far it's these two girls. The strategist and the Aura Reader. I wonder who the other two are. I'll bet Ralphander and Rallate know. _The elevator ride ended without incident and the group found themselves in an opulent lobby area. The chairs, wallpaper, paintings and everything else was expensive looking and were all in the now familiar black, white and grey colors. The area seemed deserted and there was no one watching the front desk.

"Wow we have good luck!" Luna exclaimed, jogging over to a set of glass doors that led to the street. "We're home free now!" Simon nodded joined the red haired girl at the doors.

"We're free now, but you have a choice to make Holly." Simon said calmly, looking through the glass doors out to the passing cars on the busy road. "Option one, I take you back to your father. He'll be happy to see you, you'll continue your vacation and you'll just have to forget this ever happened. Even if you report Team Grey Sun to the police, no one will believe you, I guarantee it." Holly was looking at the ground, scuffing the pretty carpet just to see it get messed up. Simon paused and took a deep breathe before continuing.

"Or you could take Option two. I take you to meet my Boss, Ralphander of Team Midnight. He will answer all of your questions and tell you about his plans. I have been told you have a great destiny and a great challenge ahead of you if you are brave enough to meet it." Simon turned away from the clear door and looked back at Holly, making sure his words were having some effect. "Don't underestimate your abilities Holly. I've already seen you do some amazing things and I know that you have vast potential. I know that you still have very little reason to trust me, but if it makes you feel better, you could probably take me out rather easily. I have no pokémon to fight for me so that puts you in the position of power here." Holly bowed her head and looked at her shoes, apparently weighing her options.

_I hope I convinced her,_ Simon thought to himself. _I truly believe that she has just what the Boss needs. What Reltoh needs. _Holly looked at her two pokémon, apparently wanting their input or advice.

"I have a choice to make gals." Holly said quietly, looking at both of her friends. "Should I reunite with Dad? Or take this chance to meet the Team Midnight Boss?" Holly continued speaking out loud, pacing back and forth and Simon strained to catch all of her words. "I had a similar choice in the sand tank a long time ago. Do you remember that Arkella?" The pink Pokémon nodded and squeaked affirmative.

"Well, I might have made the wrong choice back then. I got recaptured pretty soon after that. But I also might have made the right choice. We've come even further now, helping rescue Luna and beating somebody that even Mr. Tough Guy here couldn't beat, the second in command of Team Grey Sun." Simon frowned at her comment but decided not to interrupt her train of thought.

"Dad always tells me to trust my gut and its saying see this through. I want answers and reasons why this whole thing started from when I first met that Trio of jerks. Ralphander can tell me what's exactly going on." Holly knelt down in front of her two friends to see their faces better. "But I want to listen to what you gals think. Return to Dad or talk to Ralphander?"

Snivy was scratched up but looked ready to continue fighting if needed. She simply nodded at Holly, accepting her decision whatever it may be. Arkella was distractedly looking around the giant lobby room and nervously munching on one of its cloak-like wings.

But it finally turned its gaze to Holly's face and murmured quietly, "Kella el," while nodding its pink head. Holly smiled kindly in return and stood up, facing Simon directly.

"Very well Simon. Take us to Ralphander. His answers had better be worth it. And the second we are done talking, I am contacting my father to tell him I am safe." Simon breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"For what it's worth I think you made the right choice. Luckily for us, Team Midnight has a training center, a school for recruits nearby Mulberry Town. That's the town we are in right now, by the way. I know that you were unconscious when the Trio brought you here. We'll travel to the school as quickly as possible. They have their own Pokémon Center to heal your friends and mine and we'll be able to get some good food and rest. Then you'll be able to meet Ralphander." Simon turned away from Holly, preparing to open the glass door out onto the street.

"I want to make a demand first." Holly said quickly, before Simon could leave. The purple haired boy swung his head back, raising his eyebrows in question. "You said I have all the power here. So I want to be able to leave the training center, anytime I want. If I don't like what Ralphander is saying, I can walk away, no questions asked. I won't be your prisoner again." Holly glared at the boy and crossed her arms in front of her body aggressively. "Promise me."

Simon thought about her request for a moment and nodded slowly. "I will vouch for you and I will bring your demand to Ralphander personally. And, even if he doesn't agree…" Simon paused and looked Holly in the eye, "I promise that I will personally get you out of there, no matter the cost to me." Simon glanced over at Luna, knowing she'd be able to sense his intentions. Luna looked in Simon's general direction and blinked slowly before turning towards Holly.

"He's telling the truth. He'll really do it."

Holly's posture loosened considerably and she nodded respectfully at Simon. "Thank you for the offer. I'll hold you to it if need be."

Simon smiled at her at made a gesture with his head towards the glass door, the path to freedom. "Shall we?"

**Okay. We'll stop there for now. For once we won't stop on a cliffhanger! It just didn't seem to work for this particular chapter. What did you think? I had a lot of fun exploring Simon's past in that dream sequence! (I know that most people don't dream about past memories in the way I depict it, but it's just my way of showing those parts of the story. Sorry if you don't like it!) Simon's a member of the People of the Vale. They are from the first Unova movie (with Victini) and they are sort of like Native American Indians. I thought it would be fun to tie the movie universe to my story. It explains why Victini, a Unova pokémon, follows Simon around. (It also explains how Snivy appears to know Victini. In the actual Pokémon Movie they never met, but in my version, they did.) Don't worry! I'll delve more deeply into Simon's backstory later, including the identity of his father! Any guesses as to who it is? You might be wondering, "Who is Rallate?" Good question! It's a Pokémon and one of Ralphander's partners. You'll hear more about it later. Also, what did you think about Ralphander, the large and surprisingly friendly Leader of Team Midnight? He's got plenty of plans going on, but where does Holly fit in? Guess you'll find out soon enough, in the next chapter offfffff….. Daughter of the Pokémon Master! Let me know what you think in a Review! **

END OF PART 13


	14. NOT A CHAPTER: Map of the Reltoh Region!

**FACEBOOK!**

**Hello readers! This is NOT a new chapter, but I wanted to post something to tell you guys about the Facebook page I created for my account. I did this mainly because Fan Fiction is not that good for sharing images and I REALLY wanted to post a few pictures so you guys can imagine what I'm creating here! **

**I have a picture of Arkella, the cute light type Pokemon that Holly caught, a picture of Ash and Holly on their first day of their journey, and most importantly, a rough map of the Reltoh Region. I think you'll be able to picture the journey A LOT better if you can see the places I am talking about. I'll post other pictures as needed. **

**I made all the posts for the page Public so all you have to do is by logged onto Facebook and type in this link. Sorry you can't Copy and Paste it! If you believe you are going to check this page often, to look at the map or whatever, I would recommend typing it in and then Copying it for later. Just a suggestion! **

**HTTPS: SLASH SLASH www . face book . COM SLASH profile . php ?id=100011742031324 (but without all the spaces or UPERCASE. FanFic wouldn't let me post it any other way! Oh and SLASH = that dash symbol on the same key as the Question mark [At least on American Keyboards.])**

**It'll bring you right to the page and you can see all the posts. If you want, you can send a Friend Request to the page, but it isn't necessary. I'll try to answer any messages and I'll try to keep the page interesting with posts and stuff.**

**SORRY it's difficult to get there, but I promise you the map will be worth it, in all it's crude Paint glory! **

**I'm sorry to get people's hopes up if you wanted Chapter 14 already but I'm working on it! Thank you for reading this far into the story and I'll keep the chapters coming! Thanks! **

**-DragonRiderAshPotterLannister (Dra Pl) **


End file.
